


Diarios de Hasting

by Hastings_Espinaplata_TOA



Category: Tomb of Annihilation DND
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2020-10-24 09:23:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 49,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20703662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hastings_Espinaplata_TOA/pseuds/Hastings_Espinaplata_TOA
Summary: Esta historia son breves resumenes de nuestra campaña de D&D en Tumba de Aniquilación. Por favor no comentar con partes futuras de la historia, ya que es la primera vez que jugamos esta campaña





	1. Diario de Hasting (En Comun! =D) Parte XX-XX-XX

De verdad me gustaría tener un calendario, hace tiempo perdí la cuenta de que día era.

La muerte es una parte natural de la vida. Siempre lo he visto de este modo, y hasta ahora, ha sido mi enfoque como clérigo de Lord Bahamut, el Dragon Platino. Sin Embargo, he de admitir que me ha golpeado bastante duro la muerte de Bader. 

Necesitaba guía, así que decidí buscar un templo al Dragón de Platino en esta ciudad. Tras un rato, encontré un altar, no lo que buscaba, pero sería suficiente. Simple, algo viejo, pero a Lord Bahamut nunca le ha interesado demostrar su fortuna, sino sus acciones. Es suficiente para meditar sobre ésta perdida, y el cómo me afecta emocionalmente.

Estoy inseguro sobre qué tanto hizo Zordos mientras yo meditaba, decidió acompañarme por capricho, supongo, ya que nunca ha sido alguien que hable de religión, así que supongo que se sentía solo o inseguro en esta ciudad. Claro, él y yo somos de razas... Inusuales, digamos. resaltamos bastante en una ciudad con tantos humanos y medianos, yo, porque parezco un Dragón Verde que (ocasionalmente, cabe aclarar) puede exhalar una nube de Veneno, y él porque parece salido de uno de los 9 infiernos. Su "vestimenta", para decirlo de algún modo, tampoco ayuda a que las gentes confíen en él.

Pero divago, hoy, durante el servicio a Bader, le dieron una nota a uno de los otros. No recuerdo bien a quién, estaba preocupado porque alguien fuese a irrespetar a Bader durante su funeral, así que estaba observándolo todo con mis Ojos de la Tumba, una de mis Bendiciones. En la nota nos dijeron que Bader no había muerto por una simple enfermedad, y que podía haber juego sucio. De ser cierto, recuerdo que pensé, esta intrusión en la vida de mi amigo conocerá la Justicia del Dragón de Platino.

Debíamos ir a la taberna del "Yelmo y la Capa", aunque no soy muy bueno navegando este sitio, las calles y callejones son un desastre. Por suerte, un humano que vende ofrendas para los altares de los Dioses (Thomas, un agradable sujeto que, vendiendo estas ofrendas ayuda a quienes van de paso, hace algo de dinero y provee una ayuda inesperada, una idea muy innovadora que no se me habría ocurrido antes) fue tan amable de indicarnos a mi y a Zordos a donde ir. Una zona llamada la Ciudad Alta, pero nos dijo que tal vez no habría acceso libre, es una parte de la ciudad donde parece que se la pasan los aristócratas, o nobles. probablemente, gente que tiene mas ingresos que el resto, así que eso podía causarnos problemas.

con su consejo, Zordos y yo partimos. Ojalá vuelva a verlo, si regreso a esta ciudad y a aquel altar.

En lo que caminamos, íbamos con bastante tiempo, asi que aproveché para ver un poco mas la ciudad, tratar de familiarizarme con este caos. Intentamos entrar, con la idea de esperar a la Sacerdotisa Valerian, la señora Mardred (es increible cómo viven los enanos tanto tiempo) y... Nemoriel en la taberna, en lugar de buscarnos por toda la ciudad, pero los guardas no nos permitían entrar. Me dio la impresión de que es por lo simple que visto, quiero decir, tengo mi túnica y algo de armadura bajo ella, pero no uso joyas, o alguna cosa que muestre riqueza, o lo que sea que hagan los nobles. Zordos se ve como un demonio, asi que supongo que no lo querían dejar entrar por eso. y sus armas. Por los dioses, si que tiene varias de esas...

Como sea, si he de ser honesto, olí a Nemoriel antes de siquiera verlo. Ese elfo va a matarse bebiendo un día, seguro.

Si mi memoria no me falla, La sacerdotisa Valerian y la señora Mardred pasaron a hablar con los guardas, mientras yo veía que Nemoriel no se hiciese daño... bueno, más daño.

Con su ayuda, por fin nos dieron paso, al excelente grupo de clerigos, enana, elfo ebrio, y demonio, no sin antes pedir que Zordos deje todas sus armas (eso tomó un rato.de nuevo, cuantas de esas cosas carga?) y su flauta... supongo que Zordos, como es, sería capaz de hacer algo loco con ella, pero si es algo excesivo.

La Ciudad Alta es osten boni es distinta, el modo en que se dividen las calles sigue siendo extraño para mi, pero tiene una agradable presentación. Llegando al Yelmo y la Capa, es un edificio impresionante, bueno, son dos, pero conectados como si fuesen un arco, por acceso a lo que haya en el otro edificio, supongo. Se ve bastante cara, no creo que yo pudiese pagar una noche en ese sitio. No estoy hecho de platino (=D, lo entiendes? como Lord Bahamut? =D) Como sea, la persona que dirige la posada, Halesta, si mal no recuerdo, nos ayudó a llegar al sitio que íbamos a usar para la reunión. Aquí, vimos a un elfo que parece un Sefirot. Piel blanca, cabello plateado.Los Elfos son muy bonitos, en cuanto a facciones del rostro. Había alguien más con una máscara, asi que no sé como se veía, pero creo que era otro de la misma raza. también estaba el humano que nos llamó aquí.

Syndra era el nombre de quien llevaba la mascara, y el elfo es Ramallia. El humano que nos llamó es Hadir.

No me gustaron estas noticias. Una vocecilla interna (un Imp, he decidido llamarlo, por su negro humor en mi mente) me hizo pensar que debía purgarlos a todos, después de que nos dijeron que ha Necromancia involucrada en la muerte de Beider. Parece que le hicieron enfermar y... morir una vez intentó escalar políticamente en la ciudad. Era un buen hombre, así que no sería raro que los menos nobles idealistas quisiesen hacerle daño.

Hay algo causando Necromancia. Hace que le succionen la vida a quienes tratan de revivir por poderes Divinos, o quienes son curados por los efectos de la Magia Divina, y esto podría resultar en una crisis. Hay gente muy buena que necesita ayuda, y nuestra conexión a los Dioses nos permite ayudarles, si no podemos, qué seria de ellos?

Yo decidí ayudar a la mención de acabar con esta necromancia, tal vez no lo dije en alto, no me gusta interrumpir conversaciones, pero eventualmente hice mi opinion publica, aunque los demás querían algo de compensación por el trabajo. A mi parecer, un Necromago menos en el mundo es suficiente pago. Da un mensaje a los otros, y eso es suficiente.

Parece que estos Necromagos están ocultos en Cloackwood, y en sus investigaciones, descubrieron la exitencia de un Lich, Zaldara Cordress, la condesa de la furia horrible (que feo nombre, parece alguien emocional, a pesar de que su Necromancia la desconecta de su humanidad). Lo que me llama la atención, es que también han descubierto su filacteria, que es lo mas importante para un Lich, y en donde la tiene.

Parece que su filacteria es el libro de hechizos que maneja. Porque seguro que una hechicera va a dejar su libro de hechizos a quinientos metros de distancia, para que lo tomemos. Bueno, soñar no cuesta, verdad? tal vez sea nueva en estas cosas, y no sepa que su filacteria puede matarla, y de paso tal vez quiera hablar con nosotros y convertirse a la fe de Lord Bahamut, No?

Como sea, Mañana, muy temprano, aún de madrugada, vamos a salir a su guarida. un sujeto llamado Callbrax va a llevarnos, y solo puedo esperar que sea alguien agradable, porque aparentemente nos va a tomar un par de días llegar ahí, y no cuando a la gente no le agradan mis chistes, las cosas se ponen tensas.

Fin de la entrada.

Ohh! le conté un chiste a Thomas, cuando nos dió la ofrenda y fue muy gracioso ver como miraba mi cola para tratar de entenderlo =D


	2. Diario de Hasting =( Parte XX-XX-XXI

Mis manos aún tiemblan un poco. Intento escribir en secreto mientras los otros descansan de todo lo que ha pasado, si alguien pregunta, le diré alguna mentirilla. Que Lord Bahamut me perdone, pero mi fe está siendo probada.

Como siempre, me adelanto a las cosas.

La Sirena Sonrojada es donde nos quedamos antes de ir al bote. Me gustan los lugares sencillos como este, me mantienen humilde.

Algo que también me mantiene humilde son las madrugadas. Y pensar que los granjeros se levantan a esas horas. Yo soy media persona si el sol no ha salido. Aparentemente, (a duras penas tengo recuerdos de como llegué a la mesa, no quiero saber todo lo que pasó mientras tanto) nos encontró en esta posada, nuestro antiguo compañero Nalfein. Lo recordaba como un elfo, medio desbaratado, cuya apariencia de elfo hermoso es de las que cuesta trabajo ver. Voy a ser honesto, los elfos son Lindos, por ende, mi conclusión lógica es que Nalfein no es un elfo. Da la impresión de que se ha mantenido de pelea en pelea todo el tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos. Como él no estuvo en nuestra ultima misión, no lo habíamos incluido en ésta, la verdad no pensé siquiera que estuviese en la ciudad.

Nalfein se sentó en nuestra mesa en algún punto, saludándonos, aunque no lo vi. Estaba considerando lo intricado de la vida y la existencia mientras mi cerebro estaba medio apagado, me costó algo de tiempo notar siquiera que estaba ahí. Entre todos lo pusimos al día en cuanto a lo que teníamos que hacer. Como no estaba del todo convencido en cuanto a lo que íbamos a hacer, le prometí darle mi parte de pago de la misión a Nalfein, para que viniese con nosotros, (un par de manos no faltan nunca).

El habló con el tabernero, y parece que le estaba ofreciendo algo extra, pero como no pudo entender las implicaciones, me ofrecí a ayudarle. Si tan solo el gran Clérigo me viese en este tipo de actividades... no quiero volver a meditación en el cuarto solitario (Nota: quemar esta pagina del diario cuando regrese al templo). Intenté ayudarle a Nalfein a hablar con el tabernero, a ver que mercancías tenía para ofrecer. Parece que le agrado, y con éste encanto dracónido, no puede evitar hablar conmigo.

Tuve que hacer un papel bastante oscuro, que no me agrada mucho, pidió 100 monedas de oro por un veneno como para matar a alguien del estilo de Nalfein. Aún desde el punto de vista más gentil y misericordioso, esto muy probablemente no le agradó a Lord Bahamut, así que al salir, me la pasé en plegaria mientras caminábamos, pidiendo su perdón y explicándome.

Nos encontramos a Callbrax al salir a la zona de pescadores fuera del pueblo, un mediano, que no usa zapatos, pero nos invita a su barco. Este... "barco", o una plancha que flota en el agua, tiene una pequeña cabina. En retrospectiva, parece ser de carga. El bote era bastante amplio, y estaba a 30 pies de la orilla.

El viaje iba a durar 2 dias, y nosotros íbamos a empezar el trabajo en la mañana del segundo día. Callbrax nos dijo que iba a traernos a una ensenada que parecía ser algo complicado de llegar, así que iba a necesitar ayuda. Nos va a llevar a una entrada en el acantilado y vamos a entrar por ahí.

La misión era sencilla:

1\. Debíamos apurarnos, y tomar la filacteria, regresar, y Callbrax nos lleva a donde tenemos que llegar. (primer problema, no sabemos dónde está)

2\. En caso de que lo peor pase, Nalfein sería el encargado de llevarse la filacteria. (Segundo problema, a saber si va a haber chance de que escape)

como consuelo, por lo menos nos dieron un kit de primeros auxilios y una poción de curación, pero como íbamos tan cargados de cosas, dejamos varias de ellas en el barco (por lo menos lo no necesario para el ataque). Nota: recordar donde las dejamos o podríamos perderlas.

Al llegar, tuvimos que pasar por una pequeña grieta dentro del acantilado, como estaba oscuro, mientras los demás entraban, encendí una hoguera. Esta entrada nos llevó a una escalera, va hacia abajo, y podíamos ver una cueva. 

Había mucha humedad, y el suelo estaba mojado, aunque no resbaladizo. Parecía estar bien para caminar. Aquí empezó mi calvario.

Mientras explorábamos, oí ruido, pero mi antorcha (la única que encendimos por alguna razón?? Los demás ven en la oscuridad?? por qué nadie me dijo??????) no iluminaba mucho del camino. Como no veía bien, al intentar acercarme al ruido, y usar el poder de mis Ojos de Tumba. lamentablemente lo hice tarde, y me choqué de frente contra un esqueleto que oí, pero que no alcancé a ver. Peleamos contra tres distintos esqueletos. TRES!! Y no pude atinarles ni UNA sola vez!!!!!!

Luego de parte de la batalla, cuando ya había caído uno de ellos, yo caí inconsciente.

Pude haber muerto.

Como clérigo de muerte, no debería molestarme mucho. Es natural que todos mueran.

Pero... Tengo miedo

No. 

Lord Bahamut me protege a mí y a todos aquellos que seguimos la justicia. Y a los que, como yo, aborrecemos la Necromancia.

Necromancia.

Tengo un par de bendiciones que funcionan como Necromancias. Ahora mismo, mi pequeño Imp me susurra al oído que debo usarlos. Que a Lord Bahamut no le importaría. Que va a estar bien y sería bueno usar ese poder para sobrevivir. Que sería mucho más poderoso si la usase.

Por qué tengo estos poderes? Si Lord Bahamut los aborrece tanto, por qué me los daría a mí? A su siervo más débil?

Necesito un guía.

Necesito hablar con Lord Bahamut.

No quiero hacer algo que me aleje de su gracia, y mucho menos algo que me convierta en el tipo de monstruos que intento eliminar del mundo.

Bueno, luego de que me ayudaron a levantarme, pudimos avanzar un poco más por el camino, y llegamos a una parte de la cueva que tenía unos cristales en las paredes. Reflejan la luz, o la producen, no estoy seguro, y parecen abandonados. Cuando Nalfein tomó uno, fue envuelto en luz y desapareció de en frente de nosotros.

Entramos en pánico. No sabíamos si había desaparecido, o muerto, o había sido desintegrado. Pero el consenso del grupo fue tomar el mismo cristal que él tomó, y rezar por el resultado más positivo. Al agarrarlo, en la prisa por salvar a Nalfein, terminamos siendo tele-transportados a la misma celda donde él llegó, ahí, lo vimos cubierto de arañas, muchas de ellas. Parecían estar atacándolo o intentando comérselo. Con mucho cuidado, la Sacerdotisa Valerian, la señora Mardred y yo matamos a las arañas, mientras Zordos intentaba abrir la puerta.

Con algo de suerte, al fin pude atinarle a algo, y pudimos acabar con las arañas, salvando a Nalfein. Al terminar de matar las arañas, le ayudamos a Zordos, quien parece bastante cansado por la pelea anterior, a abrir la celda. Salimos de ella, y vimos un cadáver, en la celda en frente de nosotros. Parece ser el cadáver de un Tiefling, y viendo que había no-muertos antes, usando mis Ojos de la Tumba, no vi que fuese uno más, así que nos relajamos un poco. Aunque solo un poco. Estamos en un sitio desconocido, y hay un extraño ruido que viene de una de las celdas, que aún no sabemos qué es.

Mientras organizamos nuestras ideas, trato que nadie note que estoy temblando mucho. Si el hombre que supuestamente puede ayudar a los demás a sobrevivir usando su magia divina, (que ha fallado varias veces hoy, por cierto), está tan desequilibrado como lo estoy yo, cómo se pondrían los demás?

Debo ser fuerte. No por mí, pues ya sé lo débil que soy.

Debo ser fuerte por mis amigos.

Que Lord Bahamut les proteja, aún si no puedo protegerme a mí mismo.


	3. Diario de Hasting =\ Parte XX-XX-XXII

Me siento un poco mejor, y más confiado que en las últimas páginas de mi diario.

Aprovecho que nos ganamos un par de minutos de descanso desde nuestra última batalla.

Las manos me tiemblan, pero a este punto, no distingo si sigue siendo miedo, o si esta vez es por cansancio.

La versión corta? Mis entradas de diario ya no tienen el Humor HastingTM? Hemos “casi Muerto”, en un par de horas, muchas más veces de las que una persona normal lo hace en toda una vida. Necesito un tiempo antes de ponerle humor a la cosa (coincidencia, he decidido llamar a casi toda criatura no-muerta así. La cosa)

Je, Casi puedo oír al Gran Clérigo decirme que estoy divagando… a ver, resumiendo, casi morimos varias veces otra vez, no es nuevo, y descubrimos que alguien en este sitio debe despedir a su diseñador de interiores.

Para mis ávidos lectores (que espero no sean muchos, es un diario personal después de todo) que siguen conmigo a este punto, viene la parte larga con explicaciones.

A Zordos de verdad no le gustan las cosas que se arrastran. Hoy aprendí eso sobre él, así que no creo que todo el día haya sido traumatizante, horroroso e insípido. Ah, los pequeños placeres de la vida…bueno, menciono que no le gustan porque, justo después de acabar con las arañas y ver un par de cadáveres en las celdas cercanas, exploramos las otras celdas. Zordos se nos separó un poco para ver otra de ellas, y fue atacado por lo que parecían arañas, o manos, o tal vez fue una combinación de las dos, la pelea fue algo confusa, y algunos gritaban arañas y otros gritaban manos… yo, personalmente me inclino porque eran manos araña.

Con nuestra previa experiencia de las arañas, no fue imposible tener una estrategia para acabar con éste otro grupo. Sin embargo, Zordos cayó.

Uno de los malditos bichos lo estaba estrangulando. Lo dejó inconsciente mientras se arrastraba a intentar matar a otro de nosotros.

Me preocupa algo. Fue extraño, y lo he visto algunas veces, siendo un Clérigo de la Muerte. Cuando una persona cae, está a favor del destino. Bien podría recuperarse, o no, y morir definitivamente. Hay ciertas señales de parte del cuerpo que indican esto para un ojo entrenado: un espasmo, o falta de él, que la respiración acelere o se retrase, todo esto puede ser señal de que alguien está bien. Sin embargo, algo raro pasó con Zordos. Aún caído, vi como su cuerpo parecía estar aferrándose a la vida. Pero en lugar de mejorar, su situación se puso peor. Podría ser que a esto se referían con la influencia malsana de la Necromancia?

Algo interfería con su destino de vivir o morir. Y eso es juego sucio. Por ende, yo también interferí, y jugué sucio.

He cometido lo que considero un pecado, por el bien de una persona que aprecio.

Mi Lord Bahamut, sabes que no soy el mejor de tus siervos, y que preferiría comerme mi armadura antes de admitir que he cometido un error. Tengo miles de justificaciones para lo que hice, aun sabiendo cómo me educaron en cuanto a la Necromancia, pero usé una de tus bendiciones en mi amigo. Perdón a Los Moribundos (Spare the Dying, en el nombre que usan los Clérigos según nuestros textos.)

Entiendo que lo que hice ha sido algo horrible, por una razón que considero buena. Y admito que serás tú, a través de uno de tus mejores siervos, quien decida cual es mi castigo por tal grosería. Intentaré evitarlo, pero en este lugar de maldad, puede que me corrompa más, antes de volver a tu luz.

Al terminar la batalla, y acabar con las dos mil arañas/manos/cosas, me acerqué a Zordos a intentar ayudarle más con mi poción de curación. Esto le regresó la vida que estas criaturas intentaron robarle. Valerian también uso una de sus bendiciones para curarse un poco más.

Luego de nuestra batalla, investigamos un poco. No sabíamos todavía donde estábamos, y mucho menos a dónde ir. Continuando en la dirección de las celdas, hallamos una fea puerta, parecía un esqueleto, o más bien una Calavera, creo, sus ojos brillaban con una horrible luz. Bueno, Zordos la halló, el miedo me ha hecho rezagarme en la exploración. Y bendiciéndoles con mi Resistencia (Resistance) y la de la Sacerdotisa Valerian, él y Nalfein se aproximaron a la puerta a intentar abrirla.

Hubo un par de intentos fallidos, pues mientras intentaban abrirla, la puerta les atacó con un feo rayo verde. A Nalfein en particular, le tocaron varios de esos, que gracias a Lord Bahamut, no le hicieron nada. Pero ya después de varios intentos, preferimos dejar esa puerta quieta, porque estamos cortos de recursos y no queríamos resultar demasiado lastimados.

Tomamos la dirección opuesta, y continuamos a lo largo de un zigzagueante corredor. No hubo muchos problemas, ya que las paredes aun no han intentado matarnos, y espero que eso se mantenga así. Y cruzando una nueva puerta, hallamos un cadáver. Nalfein, Zordos, y - a pesar de que mi juicio debería ser mejor – yo, avanzamos mientras La señora Mardred y la sacerdotisa Valerian se quedaban atrás para estar a salvo, en caso de emboscada.

El esqueleto estaba completamente muerto, no parece haber sido afectado por poderes Necrománticos, pero su mano estaba atrapada en una rejilla oscura. Había una puerta para salir por otra parte distinta a donde entramos, y, en contra de todo lo que el sentido común podría haberme dictado, Zordos y yo decidimos abrir la rejilla. Si había alguna criatura, lo primero que vería al salir, serían llamas sagradas, haciéndole reconsiderar, espero. Desafortunadamente, lo que salió no fue una criatura, sino agua. Mucha. A toda prisa.

En retrospectiva, con el cadáver y eso, debía ser evidente que era una trampa y que lo que hiciese esa trampilla, iba a matar al que la abriera, pero no soy lo más listo que hay, así que me tardo en entender algunas cosas aquí y allá. Como sea, estábamos a punto de ahogarnos, nada de importancia, después de todo, solo faltaba que el aire intentase matarnos… lo cual me…. Solo sigan leyendo, ya entenderán.

Traté un par de momentos, con toda la fuerza que tuve, intentando cerrar la rejilla de nuevo, pero parecía estar atorada. Al ver a Zordos intentando tirar la puerta, decidí dejar mi labor ahí, dejando a Nalfein, y tratar de deshacer la puerta con mi Llama Sagrada.

Mientras Zordos, Nalfein y yo entrabamos en pánico, Las señoritas del grupo arreglaron el problema con una calma que envidio ahora mismo. Es evidente que ellas son mas fuertes que yo, y me alegra ser amigo de ellas, si no creo en mí, puedo creer en ellas dos, y que nos van a ayudar a resolver nuestros problemas como un grupo.

La señora Mardred, en una demostración de fuerza digna de heroínas de leyenda (supongo que muy probablemente todas enanas, ya que su gente siempre ha tenido gente impresionante) logró uno, tirar la puerta que la separaba del cuarto donde estábamos nosotros tres, dos, cerrar la rejilla que ni Nalfein ni yo, en un esfuerzo conjunto, valga decir, logramos cerrar, y tres, hacerme sentir como un niño que veía a quien se iba a convertir en su heroína de ahí en adelante. Esa mujer podría acabar con cualquiera de nosotros en un concurso de fuerza cualquier día, y yo no estaría para nada sorprendido.

La Sacerdotisa Valerian, a pesar de su estatura, y de la cantidad de agua que ya había empezado a inundar la habitación, logró adentrarse por el agujero que la Señora Mardred abrió, y casi nadó hasta que se acercó a nosotros, continuando con el plan de destruir la puerta usando nuestra Llama sagrada. Su inteligencia y capacidad de deducir cual era mi idea para ayudar a Zordos, sin haber cruzado palabra con ella durante este estresante momento, me revela que mi camino está apenas avanzando, y quisiera tener su fuerza mental, su templanza, en saber que todo irá bien.

El siguiente, fue el primer sitio dentro de toda esta mazmorra en el que no íbamos a casi morir. De hecho, me pone nervioso pensar en lo normal que fue ese cuarto. Había algunas armaduras en las paredes, pero con nuestra recién aprendida lección, no tocamos nada. Creo que fue la decisión correcta, ya que nada pasó aquí, y espero que sigamos tomando buenas decisiones como aquella.

Ahora, al revisar el sitio, no encontramos nada, aparte de las armaduras que no queríamos tocar, ni criaturas no-muertas ni otros seres similares. La señora Mardred, Zordos y yo, tomamos delantera, para revisar la puerta de salida, y ver qué nos esperaba.

Esta vez, no nos tomó tanto por sorpresa, pero encontramos un par de Ghouls, rondando en el siguiente pasillo. La pelea inició… digamos que bien, en cuestiones de organización, de nuestra parte. Pero voy a ser honesto, a Zordos le rompieron su mandarina en pedacitos, este par de no-muertos. Como estaba de mal, decidí usar mi ultima bendición, Palabra de Sanación (Healing Word), en él. Mi idea, era que conservara su poción, para una emergencia futura, por si acaso algo malo pasa. Desafortunadamente, mi poder no fue suficiente, y Zordos siguió bastante lastimado después de eso… vuelven a mí, al pensar en esto, aquellos pensamientos de que no soy digno, y el Imp se lanza en contra mía, diciéndome que debí usar mi poder de Vida Falsa, para que Zordos se sintiese más fuerte.

Durante esta pelea, parece que lo que fuese que nos tenía afectados a la Sacerdotisa Valerian y a mí, en cuanto a nuestra magia divina al fin nos dejó en paz, pues esta vez, nos resultó supremamente fácil atinarle a los Ghouls, para destruirlos lentamente con nuestro poder Divino. Recuerdo que Mardred le dio un golpe a uno de ellos, con su Hacha, y le pegó tan duro que hasta yo sentí el impacto. Zordos dijo que parecían traer alguna cosa con cada ataque, porque se había sentido raro con uno de sus golpes. Menos mal la cosa no pasó a mayores, y siendo solamente 2 enemigos, pudimos mantenernos bajo control. (nota: parece que nos va mejor con cosas que parecen humanoides, con músculo y carne, pero no tan bien con esqueletos o arañas.)

No pude, luego de la batalla, discernir muy bien cuánto tiempo llevaban este par como Ghouls, y mientras los examinaba, recuerdo que Zordos se tomó su poción, lo que quiere decir que solamente nos quedan 3 de ellas, esperemos no necesitarlas.

Seguimos rondando por aquí, buscando una salida, o la filacteria, pero sin encontrarla. Mientras caminábamos, nos topamos con una nube que parecía ser tóxica, y, preocupado, le lancé la antorcha que llevaba, para ver si era algún gas volátil. No quisiera sobrevivir a esas feas criaturas, para ser volado en pedacitos por un accidente de fuego.

Entre otras cosas que aprendí hoy sobre mis compañeros y yo mismo, descubrí que “resistente al Veneno” es un poco diferente a “Inmune al Veneno”. Al inhalar solo un poco del gas, que no debería haberme afectado mucho, me debilité. Es sorprendente que haya toxinas mas potentes que las mías, pero ahora me preocupé bastante, si a mi 100% me estaban haciendo lo que querían, como me iba a ir ahora?

Por suerte, la exploración nos tomó tanto tiempo que mi cuerpo pudo procesar la toxina, y mejoré antes de encontrar alguna criatura hostil. Nos dimos cuenta que había dos puertas que llevaban a la misma escalera, y al subirla, creo que lleva a donde la batalla se está librando. Eso fue un grave recordatorio de que tenemos poco tiempo para nuestra labor. Aunque avanzamos, lentamente, La señora Mardred y Zordos tomaron la delantera, Zordos un poco mas impulsivo que Mardred, hallaron un par de corredores, y Zordos encontró una puerta con grabados de tentáculos. Intentó abrirla, y parece que eso no le gusto a la puerta, porque un par de tentáculos fantasmas salieron a agarrarlo.

En una historia de superación personal, hoy he peleado contra tres puertas diferentes.

Bueno, la Señora Mardred y Zordos intentaron destrozar la puerta a golpes, mientras yo me mantenía lejos intentando quemarla con fuego divino. Después de un par de intentos fallidos, eliminamos esos tentáculos, y Zordos por fin se pudo soltar. Fue por este momento, luego de la batalla, que empecé a sentirme un poco mejor.

Examinando los otros pasillos, pues Zordos no quiere tener otra cita con la puerta que intentó robarle su virtud (si se le puede llamar así a cualquier cosa que Zordos tenga), y hallamos un nuevo ghoul en una sala llena de entrañas y sangre decorando la pared. De aquí parte de mi comentario anterior de que deben despedir a sus diseñadores de interiores. Y las puertas asesinas. Y las salas que se inundan solas. Y la obvia fuga de gas que alguien debería haber cubierto.

En fin.

La señora Mardred examino la otra puerta, y nos dimos cuenta que ambas llevaban a la sala con el ghoul, así que pudimos, entre todos, coordinar un ataque grupal al individuo, y si bien evitó gran parte de nuestros poderes divinos, no pudo coordinarse bien al atacarme (a veces pienso que los no-muertos la agarran en contra mía, mientras las otras criaturas lo hacen con mis compañeros. Esta vez puede haber sido el hecho de que yo fui el primero en atacarlo, supongo). Sus ataques fallaron, mientras los nuestros atinaron uno tras otro, y pudimos deshacernos de él, al fin descansamos un poco.

Me disculpo por mi falta de fe, más temprano en el día, pues esta vez, mi magia divina fue capaz de eliminar algunas de estas criaturas sin mucho problema. No voy a mentirle a Lord Bahamut y decirle que ya no tengo dudas o miedo, pero fue lindo que le pudiese atinar a algo, para variar. El Imp ha seguido diciéndome al oído que use mis bendiciones Necrománticas todo este tiempo. Creo que cuando tengo miedo, su voz se oye más fuerte. Eso no pueden ser buenas noticias… Debe ser mi imaginación y el estrés, seguro pasará lo de siempre, y el Imp se callará cuando vuelva a la ciudad.

A la sacerdotisa Valerian también le está costando atinarle a algo con las Bendiciones de su Patrón… o era una Matrona? No recuerdo. Tal vez esto también sea una lección para mí, me parecería grosero que uno de mis amigos no supiese quién es mi Patrón (Lord Bahamut, en caso de que alguno no lo sepa). En un rato, cuando descansemos un poco de esta ultima batalla, me aseguraré de preguntarle cual de los Dioses o Diosas del enorme Panteón Divino es a quien se ha dedicado.

Mientras escribo esto, se me ha venido a la mente Beider… Solíamos discutir por nuestros patrones. No era una discusión nacida de ignorancia, o de que uno de nosotros escogiese al equivocado, es solo que, si bien traíamos ideales similares, la doctrina de su dios difería de la de Lord Bahamut. Tal vez pueda tener algunas discusiones amistosas con La Sacerdotisa Valerian, del mismo modo que con él.

Finalmente, no puedo evitar sentir un mal presentimiento… Temo que algo esté por suceder, y siento algo de… no se como describirlo, no creo que tenga equivalente en Común, pero mi gente tiene una palabra para esto, esta sensación de que algo va a pasar, que no sabes si es bueno o malo, pero temes su resultado.

Culillo.

Aun con esa idea en la mente, esta vez, me siento un poco más calmado que antes. Espero que las cosas sigan bien.


	4. Diario de Hasting >=º Parte XX-XX-XXII

Me duele mi todo. Encima, todas estas porquerías no funcionaron para nada. ¡Me enerva! Es horrible este sitio. Así no me queden muchas fuerzas, voy a darle por lo menos una patada a Zaldara.  
Como sea. Volvimos a examinar la puerta. El <strike>maldito </strike> relieve es de un kraken destruyendo un barco, partiéndolo a la mitad, creo. Que no vi antes, cuando le robó la virtud a Zordos… se siente raro hacer chistes a este momento.

Mientras examinábamos la puerta, Zordos se puso a jugar (no creo que tuviese un plan, de verdad, pero bueno) en la fuente con una de sus jabalinas, y parece que encontró algo, así que nos llamó.  
En lo que llegamos, intentó sacarla aun usando su jabalina, pero algo pasó, seguro esta cansado, con toda esta porquería de este sitio, y cayó de lleno en la piscina de sangre.  
Con toda la tensión, me dio mucha gracia, y me burlé por haberse caído. Cuando volvió en sí, pudo tirarme la piedrilla que había en la fuente. Dijo que se sentía mal, entre mis risas, y parece que estaba debilitado, más cansado de lo normal por culpa de ellas.

Gracias a Bahamut, no se levantó la estatua del demonio aquel, porque habría sido horrible.

Bueno, mientras tanto, mientras Zordos se limpiaba un poco, de la nada, una voz de chica nos habló, y debo haber gritado como niño pequeño. Ella tiene piel roja, pelo negro y pupilas blancas, con armadura de cuero y una capa negra. No parece tener un arma, pero podría tenerla.

En línea general, parece una demonio gótica comprometida con esa estética, lo cual respeto, que es justo, y se ve bastante bien, para ser honesto.  
En esta situación, Nalfein, con toda la razón del mundo en este sitio, le apuntó y la amenazó, diciendo que los restos de sangre que Zordos todavía tenia encima eran los resultados de una interrogación que acabábamos de terminar. 

Para ser honesto, creo que no la convencimos mucho, con todo y mi gritito de niño, y el hecho de que la mayoría le estaban ayudando.

Ella se presentó, Ankilla, aunque no se si así se escriba, no manejo el común hasta ese punto, y nos comentó que estaba en la superficie, por donde vimos la trampilla, donde escapó de un golem. Si bien no sé si dice la verdad, la idea de pelear con un golem se hace menos que tentadora, sobre todo, teniendo en cuenta como nos ha ido en este sitio alejado de los ojos de la mayoría si no todos los dioses. (Bahamut, mi señor, estoy pasando un mal rato, te vas a tener que aguantar mis quejas un rato hasta salir de aquí.)

Con este asombroso seguidor, decidimos arriesgarnos con la puerta, y tratar de abrirla.

Nuestro infalible plan incluía que nos amarráramos a una soga, y si las cosas iban mal, los que no empujaran, iban a tirar de nosotros. En parte, era un buen plan, considerando nuestros recursos.  
Mardred, Zordos y yo, que somos los que mas trabajo manual parecemos haber hecho (jeje, somos mas fuertes que los demás =D), empezamos a empujar. Sabiendo lo que la puerta iba a hacer, tuvimos suerte al principio, esquivando algunos de los tentáculos y forzando la puerta a abrirse levemente. Aunque la puerta era tan pesada, que como nos tardamos tanto, más tentáculos siguieron saliendo, y terminaron agarrándonos a todos.

Nalfein y Ankilla (la nueva tiefling), tiraron de la cuerda, para intentar soltarnos. Funcionó con Zordos, por ser “fruta ya probada” pero no quisieron soltarnos ni a Mardred ni a mí, por ser carne fresca. Entre todos, intentamos soltarnos. Algunos seguían tirando de la cuerda, pero yo sabía que teníamos que abrir o el miedo no nos iba a dejar intentarlo una tercera vez. Ankilla usó un poder que no reconozco, como un rayo de energía de brillantes colores, y entre algunas flechas y Sacred FlamesTM logramos deshacernos de los tentáculos, y nada más me soltaron, volvimos a empujar. 

Ankilla uso un Eldritch blast, contra los tentáculos de Zordos, pero Mardred y yo seguimos atrapados. Entre todos, atacando la puerta, pudimos al fin abrir la puerta, suficiente como para pasar sin activar nuevamente los tentáculos. Con ayuda de la señora Mardred, un último empujón abrió la maldita puerta, y pudimos esquivar los últimos tentáculos.

Los chicos (Valerian, Nalfein, y Mardred) se sintieron mejor después de esto, y pudimos avanzar en el nuevo camino abierto. Fuimos bastante despacio, y después de algunos pasos, nos dimos cuenta de que nos regresamos a la cueva de cristales. En cierto modo, fue bueno arriesgarnos con los cristales, cuando “secuestraron” a Nalfein, porque podría haber muerto antes de llegar hasta allá.

Aun asi, derrotados, decidimos regresar, y echar atrás el camino que ya habíamos caminado. De nuevo hacia la trampilla y el posible golem que perseguían a Ankilla.  
Ignoramos la mayoría de los sitios que ya vimos, y contuvimos la respiración en la zona donde estaba el gas venenoso, aprendiendo de nuestra previa experiencia. Donde matamos a los ghoul, había una puerta que yo no vi, y no habíamos abierto, con una imagen de la cabeza de un dragón. 

Pese a mis intelectuales esfuerzos, no funcionó al presionar mi cabeza en ella. La verdad pensé que iba a necesitar un dragón, o alguien descendiente de ellos, como nuestra historia rumora que es el caso. Pero si sentí que la puerta no era mágica.

Como no vi salida, examiné el otro cuarto con las armas, armaduras y escudos, mientras los demás seguían intentando descifrar el enigma de la puerta dragón.   
Primer error de estos últimos treinta minutos: fui solo.

Había varias armaduras, y armas por ahí, algún escudo por aquí y por allá, uno con dos espadas cruzadas en él. Yo seguía buscando algo con motivos de dragones, mientras la señora Mardred intenta asesinar a la puerta que nos ha frustrado a todos.

El escudo con las dos espadas es redondo, y no parece tener trampas, además, tenía un grabado de un dragón, mientras las espadas tenían gemas en ellas, una de color azul, y otra verde.  
Comparé las piedras (sin tocar nada) y vi que eran diferentes, sin reacción aparente al estar cerca de otra piedra y le avisé a los otros que vinieran. 

Segundo error de estos últimos treinta minutos: seguí metiendo mi narizota en cosas desconocidas sin esperar a los otros.

Intenté no tocar nada. Lo juro porque mi nombre es Hasting, pero el escudo vibró, y las espadas salieron de sus fundas, flotando en el aire, y apuntándome a mí.

Caí inconsciente otra vez. Una de esas cosas se me clavó en el costado y sentí como se me iba el calor del cuerpo mientras me desangraban.

Esta segunda vez no fue tan sorprendente, pero no deja de ser una sensación desagradable. La muerte es fría, y no puedo considerar que sea un lugar de paso a una nueva vida, o que conecte al plano de los Dioses (si lo hace, los dioses viven en lugares muy fríos)

En estos segundos, minutos o dias que estuve inconsciente, no recuerdo haber sido capaz de pensar, o sentir. Pero me da la impresión de que, como clérigo de la muerte, esto me pone en perspectiva sobre las palabras de consuelo que le doy a quienes han sufrido una perdida. 

He sido un hipócrita con ellos. No están en un mejor lugar, no observamos a los otros… si los observara, habría podido hacer algo…

Desperté con el herbal sabor de una poción de curación, que alguien me hizo beber, pero en la confusión de la pelea, no se quien fue. Todo lo que vi al levantarme fue que Zordos estaba en el suelo, como un trapo, y los demás estaban peleando con las espadas que me mataron.

Alguno de ellos, creo que originalmente la señora Mardred, agarraron el escudo, y las espadas les apuntaban a quien lo tenía. En mi ira buscando represalias, me enfoqué en atacar, no en levantar a nadie.   
Nalfein agarró el escudo y con gran muestra de sus habilidades, lo lanzó a la sacerdotisa Valerian, que estaba lejos, para sacar esa cosa del cuarto. Mientras tanto, Zordos se estabilizó mientras estaba caído. Pero durante la pelea, algunos mas cayeron, entre ellos, la señora Mardred, y Zordos, de nuevo.

Mi tercer error fue escuchar al imp.

Le grité a todos, mas por frustración que por ser culpa de ellos (después de todo, este problema fue mi culpa, aunque si no lo mencionan, no creo que necesite disculparme), que estoy rompiendo mis votos.  
Estoy decidido a ser condenado por lord Bahamut y ser desechado de mi templo como un Draconido que sigue a la reina Tiamat antes que dejar a mis amigos morir por mi culpa o por culpa de cualquier porquería que este lugar lance a nosotros.

A partir de ahora, no me voy a reservar, pues hay que combatir fuego con fuego, y contra la necromancia de Zaldara, usaré la mía para asegurarme de que seguimos volviendo a hacerla pedazos.  
Con suerte y trabajo en equipo (un bonito modo de decir que la agarramos todos contra la misma espada, a veces estorbándonos en el camino) acabamos con las dos malditas espadas, terminando la pelea. Yo agarré ambas. A ver si a Zaldara le gusta lo que estas cosas hacen. Aunque la señora Mardred dijo que quería una, y se la di.

Al final, llevamos unos 10 minutos tratando de romper la maldita puerta, porque el escudo no funcionó en ella.

Creo que estamos cansados, mental y físicamente, por este sitio, y tal vez no veamos señales obvias que los dioses y Lord Bahamut nos gritan desde sus reinos, pero con mis heridas y las de los demás, creo que tendremos que dejar esto de lado por un rato.

En un reporte de daños, creo que la señora Mardred y yo, por las horribles manchas en nuestras pieles, lo pálido que estoy, y nuestro pulso, probablemente tenemos heridas internas. Nalfein se dislocó el hombro tratando de tirar la puerta en su frustración, y creo que Zordos tiene una costilla rota…  
Las cosas se ven muuuy bien.


	5. Diario de Hasting >=I Parte XX-XX-XXIV

Mucho dolor… escribo esto mientras caminamos a Zaldara, supongo, mientras nos guía Ramallia.

Bueno, empezando por el principio, entre todos abrimos la Puerta, a golpes, por supuesto, en este lugar lejos de toda lógica, es la única cosa que nos ha funcionado medianamente.

Al entrar, vimos dos columnas que parecían zumbar. Preocupados, y lentamente, Zordos y Mardred entran a investigar mientras los demás esperamos afuera. Hallan un cofre, que parecía, considerando la “seguridad” (otra palabra para definir a los bichos no-muertos que hallamos) de este sitio, tiene que ver con lo que vinimos a buscar.

Zordos vio un espectro, mas adentro de la cámara, y nos gritó a todos. Asi, empieza la batalla, y lo atacamos. Los ataques físicos no parecían hacerle mucho daño, pero las Sacred FlameTM si funcionan, bastante bien de hecho. En nuestro foco, y nuestro intrépido plan de “Todos contra uno”, el primer espectro cae, no sin antes darnos cuenta de que hay un segundo ya que Ankilla es atacada por el otro espectro.

Ankilla lo evita, alejándose. Estas cosas golpean bastante fuerte a los ya heridos, que en realidad somos todos, y cuando lo hace, creo que Nalfein cae inconsciente, luego de esto, Ankilla trata de abrir el cofre, no estoy seguro de los tiempos, ya que en batalla las cosas pasan muy rápido, pero creo que aquí es que el primer espectro cae. Cuando Ankilla toca el cofre, esto causa que los pilares lancen electricidad – aquí caí yo. Otra vez. – Estas constantes pérdidas de conocimiento me están mostrando algo que no notaba antes… creo, no estoy muy seguro, que algo puedo notar mientras estoy inconsciente.

Es borroso, así que no tengo muchos detalles del asunto. Puede ser debido a mi conexión con la muerte. Al parecer, la señora Mardred cayó por el ataque del espectro, solo sé que oí el chillido antinatural de esa cosa, y un gruñido de dolor, de parte de ella. Como no oí más, supongo que cayo inconsciente también. Luego de ella, cae Zordos, creo que, por el mismo espectro, y luego cae la herida Ankilla. Supongo que ella recibió el grueso del golpe de la electricidad del cofre, porque era una de las más saludables entre nosotros... 

Nalfein, si, creo que el siguiente fue él… no quiero pensar… de nuevo, me adelanto. Perdón. 

Nalfein se estabilizó, gracias a los Dioses volví a oírlo, y vuelve justo cuando la Sacerdotisa Valerian se había quedado sola contra el espectro… Lamento mucho las cosas por las que ha pasado un alma tan noble como la de ella.

Mientras ellos luchan, siento el cálido toque de la magia divina, un Healing Word. Este poder me devuelve la vida… justo para… para ver que Nalfein es atacado, y cae muerto del todo. 

Es instantáneo.

Quise ayudar. Bahamut sabe que quise… es… perdón, esto va a ser difícil de leer, mis lagrimas han manchado mucho de esta página. Solo espero que los demás no me vean llorar.

No tengo poder alguno para regresar a nadie a la vida… soy muy débil para eso. He oído leyendas de magia que puede. Magia no Necromántica, pero… son cosas de leyenda, un mocoso mágico como yo no podría obtener un poder así.

En medio del shock, una nueva persona aparece, curando a algunos, (ella debe ser la que me curó a mí y curó a Ankilla) en lo que por fin matamos al espectro.

Al final de la batalla, al ayudarle a la Sacerdotisa Valerian a levantar a los inconscientes con una gigante ráfaga de Spare the Dying, todos recibimos el impacto de la muerte de Nalfein.

A Nalfein, desafortunadamente, tuvimos que dejarlo. No tenemos las fuerzas para llevarlo con nosotros. Estamos muy heridos. Lo que sí pudimos hacer, fue dejar su cuerpo en una posición más digna de él.

Yo le pedí perdón.

Lamento dejar que mi dios no le ayudara.   
Y lo culpé de no escapar como había dicho en su plan. Fue un tonto… las cosas iban de mal en peor, y recuerdo que dijo que iba a ser el primero en irse si se ponían asi.

Todo esto surgió de mi desprecio propio. Me culpo por no haber sido capaz de ayudarlo. Estaba medianamente despierto en mi inconsciencia, pude haber despertado y atacar, evitar que lo atacaran a él.

Bahamut… mi camino se ha marcado. Voy a usar todas mis bendiciones, Divinas o Necrománticas como me plazca. Esto ha sido injusto, esto ha sido maligno, y ha sido lo peor que he podido dejar que suceda. Si esto te ofende, buscaré un Dios a quien dedicarme, y que entienda mis métodos.

Has sido un gran patrón, pero si no soy digno, he de retirarme de tu luz.

Como sea, intentamos sacar el cofre con cuerda, pero no se movió. Por lo menos, tampoco se activó la trampa.

Una inspección más cercana, reveló que el cofre tiene un círculo con tres cristales incrustados, la inscripción en draconido dice: “Bendito aquel que no teme al trueno o el relámpago.”

Detesto los acertijos. No soy muy listo para ellos. Lo mejor que se me ocurrió, fue hacer que todos salieran, y tratar la única cosa que ha funcionado en este malvado lugar: fuerza bruta.

Caí otra vez al intentar abrir el cofre con las gemas en la mano. Aparentemente esta no fue la solución.

Luego, el grupo intento combinar los cristales. Intenté enfocarme un poco, antes de que me levantaran, para intentar saber mejor que pasa mientras estoy inconsciente.

Los demás intentaron combinar los cristales que yo tenía, para ver si hacían efecto. Combinaron Rojo con el cristal verde, y el cristal en el cofre se volvió claro.

Luego, el azul con el rojo se volvió azul. Lo regresaron, y pusieron verde con rojo, dejándolo claro.

Luego, al poner el rojo con el azul, se volvió verde. Al poner el azul con el verde, se volvió azul otra vez. Al ponerle el azul, se volvió blanco.

Ya aquí me ayudaron a despertar, al agarrar la filacteria (junto con un pergamino, y una bolsa con 200 monedas de oro), se oyó una risa macabra en la zona.

Zaldara. O un espectro con su forma.

Salimos todos corriendo, y en la salida, la vimos detrás de todos, a Zaldara. Zaldara tiene unas túnicas que Zordos reconoció que eran de su tierra. Su rostro es una cara descompuesta. Como se espera de todo No-Muerto.

Al salir, vimos a Callbrax, él estaba intentando hacer el círculo de teletransportación funcionar. Zaldara alzó la mano hacia el círculo, y lo atacó, el impacto le dio a Callbrax, contrayéndose de dolor.

A pesar del dolor, su hechizo funcionó, y nos transportamos entre luces brillantes, antes de quedar de lleno en la oscuridad.  
Zordos fue el primero en despertar, y Jhessail (Jhessail Evenwood creo que se llama), la nueva chica, estaba ahí también. La sacerdotisa Valerian se despertó también. 

Estamos en una zona boscosa, tan densamente poblada, que no deja pasar la luz. Parece que fue de noche, y, a pesar de que fue una estadía fue eterna en ese lugar, no creo que estuviésemos tanto tiempo ahí metidos.

Parece que estábamos en la zona de batalla en Cloakwood, sobre la tumba que estábamos visitando. Ahí encontramos a Ramallia, Zordos se reincorporó, en modo de batalla, y empezó a buscar alrededor si Zaldara nos había seguido.  
Ramallia nos indicó que le debíamos entregar la filacteria. Estaba actuando raro, lo que nos hizo sospechar un poco, pero Jhessail indica que está todo bien.

La señora Mardred le entregó el libro. Y yo le digo que al terminar por favor lo destruya. Eso no puede seguir viviendo, y causándole a otros el dolor que nos causó a nosotros.

Ramallia nos guio hacia Zaldara. Y ella dice que tenemos algo que le pertenece. Esto puede ser muy malo, y voy a parar de escribir, porque si ataca, tengo que usar ambas manos.

Dioses del panteón, cualquiera de ustedes, por favor ayúdennos.


	6. Diario de Hasting >=I Parte XX-XX-XXV

** Vamos a morir!!!!!!! D= **

Las cosas por lo menos van mejorando…

En la pelea, Zaldara se la pasó diciéndonos que estábamos usando algo que era de ella. La filacteria, su libro, parecía ser algo muy importante para ella. Lo primero que sucedió, con lo heridos que estábamos, intentamos negociar. Tal vez fui muy directo y algo torpe al decirle que estábamos muy heridos para ser una amenaza. En eso, la negociación no parecía ir muy bien, y Zaldara atacó a Ramallia, una mano de roca salió del suelo, y la levantó en el aire, intentando aplastarla. Al ser atacada, Ramallia soltó el libro y Zordos, en un gran impulso, lo tomó, él, La señora Mardred y yo amenazamos a Zaldara para forzar una conversación, ya que parecía querer evitar cualquier daño a esta cosa, y con estas amenazas, logramos obligarla a hablar con nosotros. Claro, Zaldara estaba enfocada en que Zordos (¿su esclavo? Se la pasó diciéndole esclavo toda la conversación.) le devolviera el libro.

La señora Mardred encendió una antorcha y la acercó a la filacteria. Al hacer esto, Zaldara se calma medianamente, aunque no deja de acercarse sutilmente. Parecía que quería lanzar alguna clase de hechizo, así que yo también procedí a amenazarla, no creo que su libro pueda esquivar muy fácilmente una Sacred Flame.

En esto, varias arañas enormes bajaron de los árboles, las vio Jhessail, ya que los demás estábamos concentrados, y nos dijo, para que estuviésemos conscientes. Al suceder esto, Zordos y la señora Mardred tuvieron la misma idea y acercaron la filacteria al fuego, para que viese lo serios que eran.

Mis nervios estaban hechos trizas, en ese momento.

La parte positiva, Zaldara accedió a hablar. La parte negativa, creo que todos tendremos un gran trauma a las arañas por el resto de nuestras vidas. Unas se ganan, otras se pierden, decían en mi familia.

Ahora, no me esperaba esto, pero Zaldara indica que ella no esta involucrada en el incidente de Baldur; y encima, parece que violamos una especie de pacto de no agresión que tenían con ella... si parecía algo precipitado, pero contra una necromaga, nunca se puede estar seguro.

Para acabar de empeorar mis pesadillas para el futuro, Zaldara dice que lo que causa este problema, ¡es algo más poderoso que ella! ¡Como si lo que acabamos de hacer fuese una clase de introducción a un juego o algo asi! 

¡Como odio a esa No-Muerta!

Pero para bien o mal; ella sabe cuál es su origen. 

Un tal Zastaam estaba investigando este tipo de magias, es algo equivalente a los círculos de la muerte, pero más potente. Otro grupo involucrado, (no estoy seguro de su nombre, los nervios, las arañas, el cansancio y el horrible acento de carne a medio descomponer de Zaldara no me dejó entender quiénes eran) mandó hechiceros a aprender más de esta magia, pero se fueron lejos de la costa, dijo que la influencia mágica parecía venir del sur. 

Cerca de Calimshan.

También nos dijo que algunos sujetos ya intentaron este tipo de maldición antes, en el bosque de Neverwinter. 

Cuando conseguimos la información que queríamos, Zaldara nos pidió dejar la filacteria, a cambio de dejarnos ir sin resultar heridos. Zordos se ofreció a dejar el libro, él solo, y los demás se fueron retirando poco a poco. Uno a uno, hasta que Zordos quedó solo, y yo me quedé en rango de mis bendiciones, para ayudarle en caso de que Zaldara no cumpliese su palabra...   
Ramallia, antes de irse, le pregunta donde es el origen a Zaldara, y ella le dijo que navegara hacia el oeste. Parece que allá partieron.

Por lo menos, Zordos pudo retirarse tranquilamente, y yo me quedé atrás para hacerle un… no sé. Ese maldito Imp no se ha callado en horas, y ya me tenía harto con su pregunta rebotando en mi mente.  
Antes de irnos, y mientras sus arañas intentaban proteger la filacteria, me dirigí a zaldara. Ni siquiera sabía que quería ganar con esta pregunta. Puede que haya sido una desesperación, pero tenía que hacerlo.

“¿la necromancia valió la pena?”

Una estúpida pregunta, por parte de un estúpido clérigo. Para variar.

Zaldara solo me dijo que es inmortal, extrañamente orgullosa de eso, y que seguirá aquí aun cuando mis huesos sean polvo. En cierto modo, me quitó cualquier posible indicio de que fuese a comenzar la necromancia, pero no deja de ser una cosa bastante mórbida, el hecho de que por unos minutos me hubiese interesado la idea.

Estoy más mal de lo que creo.

Y así, nos tardamos un par de días para volver a la ciudad, recuperándonos medianamente en el camino. Aquí, finalmente volvimos a Baldur. No pensé que fuese a extrañar la extraña ciudad, pero henos aquí.

Ramallia pagó los peajes de la entrada, y su grupo nos llevó a una zona llamada Pequeño Calimshan. Es una zona bastante sencilla, llena de gentes similares a Ramallia, varios de ellos se visten de forma similar a Hadir, ahora que hago memoria. Como todo en la ciudad, la zona esta separada del resto por un muro, bastante grueso si he de decirlo, pero sí es para protegerlos o para mantenerlos aislados, sería difícil saber.  
Por la poca interacción que tuvimos (ya sabes, con eso de las heridas internas y etcéteras) a la gente no le gusta para nada Zordos. Para variar, porque parece que se especializa en que la gente no lo quiera.

La zona es bastante animada, para ser honesto, y por lo menos para mí es un alegre cambio, comparado con lo del otro día. Los bazares están llenos, la gente va por la calle, sin pensar en lo cerca que está la muerte. Es algo preocupante y refrescante, para mis recientes experiencias.

Como sea, antes de ponerme miserable en serio, he de decir que Hadir vino a recibirnos, ayudando a los heridos de parte de su grupo, a nosotros y a Ramallia, llevándonos a la casa de Syndra.  
Syndra estaba muy preocupada por Ramallia, y llamó varios sanadores, para que le ayuden a Remy a recuperarse. Aparte de eso, también nos brindó ayuda mágica para nuestras heridas, y que al fin pudiésemos quitarnos el dolor de encima.

Algo que noté, fue que todas las conversaciones alrededor nuestro fueron en otro idioma. Parece que quieren guardar secretos de nosotros, o simplemente ya estoy paranoico al punto en que dudo de la misma gente a mi alrededor. Una vez nos proveen ayuda, y podemos sostenernos un poco por nosotros mismos, y nos llevan a cada uno a las habitaciones cercanas, algunos del grupo compartieron, otros nos quedamos solos.

Los demás se fueron ya a este punto. La Sacerdotisa Valerian parece que se retiró, el peso de esto fue más de lo que soportó, creo. Los demás… pues, supongo que todos comparten problemas en común.  
Mientras tanto, si me dejé sentir miserable en el cuarto que me dieron. Dejé salir mi frustración en el método más inútil que se me ocurrió. A golpes contra la pared. Escapando de romperme la mano y volver a necesitar magia de sanación. 

Me sentí tan patético. Tan solo. No puedo seguir con Bahamut.

Mucho menos ahora que he decidido hacer uso de mi Necromancia. Claro, planeo usarla para detener a otros Necromagos, pero no se combate fuego con fuego. O al menos no se combate mal con mal. Y no se me ocurren muchos dioses a quienes servir mientras sigo esta lógica.

Supongo que está Kelemvor… si quiere responder a las plegarias de alguien como yo.

Voy a pasar unos dias pensando en un código, una ley propia, para asegurarme que no me convierto en algo como Zaldara a pesar de la corrupción de la necromancia. Y seguiré ayudando a la gente. No como un clérigo hipócrita que cree en una ilusión de calidez luego de la muerte, sino como alguien que la ha experimentado y sabe el miedo que puede causar.

Y Zaldara un día se arrepentirá de haberme dejado ir.

Con esta determinación, y con algo de tiempo mientras Syndra y los otros organizan todo basándose en la información que conseguimos, decidimos el único curso de acción lógico: ir de compras.

La señora Mardred se fue por ahí a buscar como cambiar su dinero, y luego, en la tarde, me dijo que encontró un enano, quien le ofreció cambiarlo por gemas preciosas. Si no estoy mal, (me distraje gran parte del día, con mi nueva determinación, y lo complicado que es hacer un código de conducta para mi mismo) lo cambió por unos zafiros. Por lo que me cuenta, parece que el mercader estaba un poco frustrado con su aparente indecisión. Sí percibí que ella tenía una meta que quería cumplir, pero parece que la comunicación entre los dos fue algo difícil, y por un momento, hasta yo creí que ella no sabía que comprar… no sé, siempre que he ido de compras, es porque tengo en mente que quiero y simplemente voy y lo pido, pero soy un dracónido, y ella una enana, tal vez nuestras culturas son más distintas de lo que creí al principio.

Zordos también me contó que quiso ir de compras y averiguar qué hacia el escudo que encontramos en las cavernas de Zaldara. Zordos tenia una buena idea de qué quería, pero es malo conversando, así que no pudo obtener mucha ventaja con los mercaderes. Es que es muy tosco con la gente, pero no creo que lo haya notado.   
Me contó de unos tenderos, Yssra y Brackrel, y que no fueron muy blandos para comerciar con él. Parece que intentó conseguir algunas opciones de curación, pero no pudo comprar tantas como quería e intentó convencerlos de que le hiciesen un trato para el futuro, pero no sé qué tal le haya ido con esa negociación, aunque parecía complacido con lo que hizo. Tristemente, no logró saber que se supone que haría ese escudo.

Yo, en cambio, fui por un par de cosas. Intenté buscar a Thomas, el de las ofrendas, para hablar con el un rato, pero no pude hallarlo, así que me limité a pasar por un herrero, a que tallara el nombre de Nalfein en mi maza, como un recordatorio de lo que perdí contra Zaldara ese día… también le pedí un símbolo en plata de Kelemvor, para ver si mis bendiciones aun funcionan cuando le rezo a otro dios.   
El herrero no parecía muy confiado sobre este ultimo encargo, pero no necesito realmente que sea bonito, sino que tenga la forma de la balanza y que, con suerte, funcione para canalizar mi magia divina.

Esta mañana, nos volvimos a reunir con Hadir y con Syndra para ver qué más había que hacer. Parecían desesperados porque ayudáramos a detener esto, lo que sea que fuese, y yo ya estoy comprometido, ya que tengo metas que quiero cumplir. Para mi sorpresa, los demás también querían seguir con esto hasta el final, aun considerando todo lo malo que había sucedido.

Me… me llena de orgullo, saber que tengo compañeros así.

En esta charla, hubo más tensión de lo usual entre Hadir y Zordos, y le pidieron el escudo para examinarlo o quedarse con él, pero como Zordos lo quería, parece haber sido brusco con ellos, y las cosas casi se salen de control.

Por suerte, Syndra manejó muy bien la situación, y las cosas se calmaron un poco, revelando la razón de tal problema entre Hadir y Zordos. Es aparente, que de donde Zordos viene, su gente parece haber generado muchos problemas con la gente de Hadir, y esta pelea fue tan agitada que todavía hay rencores entre ellos.  
Hadir fue parte de la resistencia en Calimshan en contra del grupo de Zordos, y parece haber reconocido que nuestro compañero no tuvo mucho que ver con ello, y con suerte, no habrá muchos problemas en el futuro… eso espero. 

Como un bono, Syndra pudo identificar lo que el escudo hace, para felicidad de Zordos. El escudo, parece ofrecer protección extra contra proyectiles, lo cual es positivo, pero si hay proyectiles alrededor, los va a atraer. Si Zordos se lo queda, es posible que se vuelva blanco de flechas o… tal vez incluya hechizos, lo cual lo haría un enorme blanco, voluntario o no.

Si, los demás puede que estemos bien, pero, me preocupa Zordos.

Bueno, eso fue esta mañana, pero ahora voy corriendo a ver al herrero a recoger mis cosas, y poder ir al barco que prepararon para seguir la fuente de lo que sea que este problema haya salido.

Ojalá estemos bien esta vez.


	7. Diario de Hasting =’D Parte XX-XX-XXV

Tengo que hablar seriamente con Hadir. Es explotación laboral lo que nos está haciendo. Ya sé que lo acepté la otra noche, pero esto es abuso. ¿Por qué nos tenemos que levantar tan a menudo antes de que salga el sol?

Ya me rendí. Nos levantamos supremamente temprano, y me tocó a mi hablar con él. Nos dijo que ya estaba casi todo listo, y que debíamos apresurarnos, porque salíamos hoy mismo. Luego de esto, fui a buscar a Mardred y Zordos para empezar a caminar. Zordos estaba algo distraído, pero parecía que ya estaba despierto y me siguió, Mardred es sorprendente, no solo estaba despierta, sino que ya estaba lista para salir cuando fui a buscarla.

Esa señora es una heroína por donde se le vea, excepto si le miras el interés por el dinero, pero nadie es perfecto.  
Salimos buscamos el barco “El Pegaso”, íbamos con bastante prisa, y Hadir dijo que iba a acompañar a Syndra, que viene con nosotros, mientras íbamos por mis cosas, y me dijo que Syndra parece tener idea de cuál era el lugar a donde debíamos ir.

La verdad no caí en cuenta lo lejos que estábamos de la ciudad hasta que caminamos un muy largo rato hasta ella. Tengo que hacer más ejercicio, no me gusta mucho tanto camino.  
Al llegar a la ciudad, nos dimos cuenta de que teníamos que pagar el peaje de entrada, por lo que habíamos estado fuera por un largo rato, así que, como creo que soy uno de los que no gastó todo nuestro dinero, decidí pagarlos y aproveché para pagar los pases que nos iban a dar acceso por un mes. Ya entrados en gastos, pues si volvemos en menos tiempo, ya estaría listo.

Luego de esto, fuimos donde el herrero, Kenneth es su nombre, y menos mal estaba despierto. Con algo de conversación, me dice maese, por algún motivo que no logro entender, recibimos mis cosas. El símbolo sagrado es bastante bueno, considerando que dice no ser un orfebre, no bonito, pero es práctico… las runas en la maza, el nombre de Nalfein en Dracónido, se ve bastante bien también, teniendo en cuenta que no habla el idioma.

Ya con mi equipo, nos encaminamos al muelle, que quedaba de camino, ya que la herrería de Kenneth estaba entre la puerta y el muelle. El único sitio, aparte de la aldea de pescadores en las afueras de la ciudad, con tanta vida a esta hora de la mañana, es el muelle.

Con tanto jaleo, nos costó algo de trabajo encontrar el barco, pero por suerte, con lo alto que soy, pude alcanzar a ver a Hadir a la distancia, y logramos acercarnos a él poco a poco entre tanta gente. Él nos indicó que debíamos buscar al encargado del barco para que nos guiaran a donde íbamos a pasar los dias del viaje.

Entretanto, nos encontramos un sujeto algo raro, que, en medio del ajetreo del muelle, parecía estar afinando un laúd, o un harpa, o algo asi. (nota personal, de verdad debería haber prestado atención a que instrumento es, porque probablemente voy a tener que decirles a los guardas con qué lo golpee, si llega a enloquecerme con él.)

Se presentó por cuenta propia, sin que le preguntáramos, sin hacer señas de conversación, ni nada, como Magnus Mundungus Mercer. Es un bardo algo… peculiar. Sí, digamos que “peculiar” le calza, que se había ofrecido para el mismo viaje que nosotros.

Es un humano, joven, para los estándares de su raza, porque yo soy un adulto desde casi los 15, así que puede ser mayor que yo. ¿Es…pomposo? No sé, parece muy extrovertido, y no tiene tapujos si se trata de socializar con otros… ¿Dijo que soy muy… guapo? ¿Atractivo? No lo recuerdo muy bien, estaba tan abochornado que simplemente intenté cambiar el tema de conversación antes de descubrir exactamente a qué se refería.

Mardred (bendita sea), le preguntó quién le enlistó a nuestro viaje, y dijo que fue Remy, luego de indicar que era una misión suicida en un tono tal vez demasiado alegre como para ese concepto. Y, encima, me nombra líder del grupo… esto va a salir… extraño.

Fuimos a buscar al encargado, Grig Ruddell, para que nos llevara a los camarotes, y él nos dirigió a Otis, un mediano lleno de energía – más de la que debería caber en ese cuerpecito – que nos guio al camarote bajo la cubierta, mientras nos contaba sobre la tripulación y sus problemas, y sobre la Capitana Ortimay.

No fue muy sorprendente, pero Magnus se ofreció a dar un concierto para Ruddell, si quería, y ayudar con un inconveniente de enamorados entre un tipo llamado Jean Luc y Moonshine. Escribiendo esto, recordé que dijo que nos iba a componer poemas a Mardred, Zordos y a mí. Eso me va a dar pesadillas seguro.

Como vamos a compartir habitación, me hice el tonto para ver si podía hacerme lo mas lejos que pudiese de Magnus. Soy honesto, y el tipo parece un buen sujeto, noble y supongo que gran persona, es solo que es algo abrasivo.

Bueno, una vez organizados, ya empezamos a viajar. Ninguno de nosotros parece saber si somos susceptibles a mareos, pero ya qué más da.

Cada uno de nosotros nos dedicamos a nuestras cosas. Y Magnus se puso a trabajar, viendo cual era la situación entre Jean Luc y Moonshine. Parece que a Moonshine no le gusta ni un poco la idea de ser cortejada por Jean Luc. Y éste ultimo parece muy orgulloso de sus conquistas, y que tiene una dama en cada puerto.

Mientras yo iba de paso, oí a Magnus decir que no estaba muy “limitado” en las opciones que busca para cortejar. Y mencionó que Mardred y yo le parecemos muy atractivos. Casi se me atora la garganta con la brisa marina al oírlo decir eso. Como sea, lo vi, a lo lejos, hablando con Mardred, y parece que Mardred lo rechazó con una velocidad casi igual a la de sus brazos al golpear a alguien con su hacha. Fue casi gracioso ver eso.

En eso, se acabó el primer día, y nos fuimos todos a dormir.

Soñé que estaba en una especie de páramo, con un risco en frente mío. A lo lejos, vi una ciudad, bastante lejana, pero no podía ver muchos detalles. La temperatura era cómoda, y algo cálida. Era un día claro, y había un risco cercano, lleno de vegetación. Hay muchos detalles borrosos, después de todo fue un sueño, pero de la nada, llegó la noche, una que no parecía natural, y me vi atrapado en una especie de capullo invisible.

No podía moverme mucho, y parecía hecho para tenerme atrapado, pero, en mi pánico de lo que pasaba, intenté salirme de ella. Por suerte, con algo de fuerza, logré romperla y salir de ese capullo.

Una voz me dijo que mi Fe era fuerte… aunque con todo lo que pasó la vez anterior, probablemente se burlaba de mí. El capullo se rompió en varios pedazos, de motivos plateados, y, en el acantilado, surge un enorme rostro, viéndome fijamente, sus ojos casi deshaciéndome.

Asustado, le pregunte si era Lord Kelemvor, el dios que pensé que me entendería si usaba magia necromántica, pero esto no le gustó nada al enorme rostro. Su largo cuello se extendió hacia arriba, y sus ojos azules me juzgaban.

Lord Bahamut, el Dragon de Platino.

Me dijo que, a pesar de mi fe, no tenía por qué alejarme de él. Me pregunta por que lo hice, y le explico la situación. Que no es justo si sigo su camino haciendo caso omiso de sus enseñanzas.

Me dijo que me entiende, y que debo recordar sus Preceptos de Honor y el Deber.

Algo que recuerdo al pie de la letra, al decirle lo que le pasó a Nalfein, fue que me dijo:  
“La muerte es el precio que pagan aquellos que luchan contra el mal del mundo” y que es mi deber con él, acabar con este mal al que nos enfrentamos.

Después de esto, me recuerda, una vez más, sus preceptos: el Honor y el Deber.

También me hizo jurar que le serviría en el mundo, y que, a cambio de ello, él me seguiría dando su poder.

“No dudes, Hasting. Mi voluntad, guía tu camino” me dijo, antes de despertar y empezar a escribir como un lunático todo lo que pasó.

Lord Bahamut es muy genial, la verdad. Me asustó bastante, pero… casi parecía un padre, en el modo en que me habló.

Volví a dormir en lo que pude, y en la mañana, cuando me preparé y me puse mis cosas, noté que mi escudo, que hasta ahora no tenía mucha cosa especial, ahora tenía la silueta de Lord Bahamut ahí.

Por la mañana, con un ánimo restaurado, decidimos ponernos a ver cómo, exactamente, funcionaba el escudo aquel que Zordos tiene ahora.

La primera prueba fue con hechizos. Al ser un escudo mágico, Zordos tuvo que pasar un rato vinculándose con él. Al terminar, se preparó, y le lancé un Guiding Bolt, no a él directamente, sino hacia un lado, y el hechizo siguió su camino, aparentemente sin ser afectado por el poder del escudo.

La segunda prueba, fue con una de las jabalinas de Zordos. Ya para este punto, algunos de los marineros en el barco parecían pensar que era un juego extraño del dracónido y del Halfling. Esta jabalina, a pesar de que intenté verdaderamente fallar, dio una curva en el aire y le dio casi de lleno a Zordos. Por suerte la magia del escudo logró reducir el impacto, y no resultó… pues tan herido como pensé que iba a quedar.

Zordos, como masoquista supremo, quiso una tercera prueba. Dejó el escudo sobre una caja y se paró bastante lejos. Al lanzarla una vez más, paso de largo del escudo, y cuando pensé que la habíamos perdido en el mar, dio una curva otra vez… y le dio a Zordos en el hombro, esta vez, sin la magia del escudo, le dio con toda la fuerza y le hizo bastante daño.

Lo curé un poco con mi Cure Wounds, Zordos se puso el escudo otra vez, y me lanzó la piedra azul que sacamos de la tumba de Zaldara. Al lanzarla Zordos, el escudo no la desvió con su magia, y me pegó con ella. Me dio la impresión de que estaba bastante molesto, porque me dio en la cara con ella, con bastante fuerza, por cierto.  
A este punto, ya se habían reunido varios de los marineros y estaban disfrutando como nos maltratábamos mutuamente. Ya enojados, nos lanzamos la piedra varias veces más por enojarnos que por ver como reaccionaba el escudo.

Lo que aprendimos hoy fue: el efecto no sirve si Zordos no lo tiene en las manos, ya que si se lo pone en la espalda sigue atrayendo los proyectiles y no le da el beneficio de cubrirle. Y aprendimos que tampoco sirve cuando Zordos lanza los proyectiles. Y que los hechizos no son atraídos. Por lo menos los míos.

Ya con eso le curé nuevamente y nos disponemos a descansar. El mar se mueve un poco raro, en la borda, como si hubiese algo ahí esperando. Pero no creo que sea asi. Ha sido un buen día como para que se arruine con una batalla en altamar.


	8. Diario de Hasting =D Parte XX-XX-XXVII

Si bien Lord Bahamut me apoya, de verdad debo dejar de abrir mi bocota.

Nada más terminé de escribir mi registro anterior, se dio un grito de aviso de criaturas en el mar, intentando atacarnos. Logré asomarme al borde del barco mientras ataba mi escudo, y vi varios Sahuagin (espero que se escriba así, no he sido mucho de estudio de criaturas) y un tiburón al lado que me asomé. Considerando la cantidad de bestias que se subieron al barco, no me extrañaría que hubiese varios de ellos.  
En lo que nos preparamos, y organizamos un poco el caos en el barco, se subieron varios de ellos. Un par, bastante más grandes y feos que los demás, que luego nos dimos cuenta eran una especie de sacerdotes o sacerdotisas (ya verán por qué).  
La señora Mardred fue la primera en tomar acción. Nada más se subió una de esas cosas, le dio una cálida bienvenida enana, dándole un feo hachazo en el pecho. Zordos, que vio a la Capitana siendo rodeada por dos de esas cosas, sale corriendo a ayudarle, pero uno de los sahuagin que se había subido, intentó darle un golpe mientras pasaba. Por suerte, ya que acabábamos de terminar de lastimarnos mutuamente en nuestra “prueba”, este ataque falló. Y él tuvo vía libre de lanzarle su jabalina a la sacerdotisa tras la capitana. Su ataque atinó, pero a pesar de que le gritó para llamarle la atención, seguía enfocado en la capitana.

Magnus, (Triple M, debería llamarlo, con su nombre) intentó, a gritos, darle una estocada al sahuagin entre el y la señora Mardred. (Nota, preguntarle la edad a Magnus, puede que sea mayor que yo y lo estoy tratando de cualquier forma). Hizo un exagerado movimiento – bastante artístico, sí, pero de lo contrario, poco práctico en una pelea real – incluso tomando algo de distancia contra el sahuagin, y por obvias razones, falló. Luego, tocó una extraña melodía en su laúd, y por el resto de la pelea sentí como si no pudiese perder. (preguntarle si esta es la llamada “Inspiración” que algunos maeses arcanos manejan)

Grig, quien creo es el segundo al mando, (presta más atención a las cosas, Hasting.) sale corriendo hacia la capitana, en plan de ayudarla, pero se encuentra de frente a un sahuagin que había subido a rodearla. Por suerte, esto no lo toma por sorpresa, y lo ataca con sus dos espadas, pero su camino, en las escaleras, estaba bloqueado.  
En lo que me decidí a que lado del barco ir (había bichos al frente y atrás) sale uno de los sahuagin y aterriza justo en frente mío, esto me toma por sorpresa y me bloqueó unos segundos, mientras me ajustaba. Mientras tanto, Moonshine, que tenia a Jean Luc a sus espaldas, atacó al Sahuagin que intento golpear a Zordos. Ella también pelea a dos armas, pero su segundo ataque contra el sahuagin falló.  
En un momento de brillantez, le di tal golpe a ese sahuagin en frente mío, que fue como si mi mano hubiese sido guiada. Hehe, me emocioné tanto que grité “ahí te va, Lord Bahamut!” de lo duro que le pegué.  
Ya con las manos ocupadas, no me pude mover mucho, pero pude seguir viendo a mi alrededor, de vez en cuando, cuando esa cosa no intentaba atacarme. Así, vi como la Capitana Ortimay, rodeada, se lanzó de la parte que tiene el timón, y no parece haber calculado bien la altura, por que cayó bastante mal, y quedo desparramada en el suelo.  
Lo siguiente que vi, fue que parece que los dos mil sahuagin por fin terminaron de subir al barco, y ahora casi todos teníamos a alguien con quien pelear, Magnus, para rematar, estaba flanqueado por dos de ellos. En esto, Hadir sale de la parte inferior del barco, acompañado, y empieza a preguntarme qué estaba pasando. Desafortunadamente, no coordino bien conversación y luchar por mi vida, así que tuve que decirle que esperara. Nada mas viendo a su alrededor, supongo que habrá hecho conjetura y descubrió que estaba pasando.  
Hadir, al voltear a verlo, venía acompañado. Dos tipos, uno bastante frágil, vestido con una inusual túnica, mientras que el otro sujeto parecía casi tan grande como yo, con todo y un equipo completo de armadura, con el calor que estaba haciendo hoy. Pensé por un rato que tal vez no se quería a si mismo, aunque durante la pelea, esa armadura le resultó supremamente útil.

Una vez más, me distraje de la pelea al oír a la sacerdotisa hacer un aullido tan horroroso y gutural, que por un segundo pensé que había no-muertos en el barco. Aparentemente, este fue el modo de pedirle a quien sea su patrón, ayuda divina, porque hizo aparecer un tridente volador, repleto de energía divina, un Arma Espiritual. Con esto, intentó atacar al nuevo tipo, el de la túnica, y falló. Menos mal, porque el tipo se ve bastante blando, en cuanto a resistencia física, por lo menos.

Luego, el sahuagin en frente de Moonshine la atacó, pero ella se movió con mucha gracia, y logró esquivarlo con mucha facilidad. Supongo que esto es lo que le gusta de ella a Jean Luc, pero Jean Luc de verdad no necesita comentar en cada uno de los movimientos de Moonshine, la va a distraer un día. De todas formas, el que no esquivó con mucha gracia fue Magnus, y el sahuagin le dio de lleno en una pierna. Zordos, de la nada, fue rodeado cuando la otra sacerdotisa creó su propia Arma Espiritual, y como la nueva presencia distrajo a Zordos, el sahuagin le golpeó y le hizo bastante daño.

La señora Mardred ataca al sahuagin que golpeó a Magnus y le arrancó la cabeza de un tajo. (esto hace que mis acciones de más adelante en la pelea me traigan algo de vergüenza a la cara) y Magnus logra curar sus heridas con uno de sus poderes, bastante parecido a mi Cure Wounds… debería preguntar qué tanto puede hacer.

El sahuagin con que yo estaba peleando, al fin decidió hacer un ataque serio, pero le faltó impulso, ya que lo pude esquivar fácilmente. Mientras tanto, Grig le dio tal corte a su sahuagin que no me daba la impresión de que fuese a sobrevivir durante mucho tiempo.

Ahora, esto no lo vi, me lo contaron, pero, aparentemente, desde el frente del barco, la proa, uno de los sahuagin se lanzó desde la parte alta para intentar atacar al nuevo tipo en armadura, y se cayó. Si recuerdo haber oído el gemido de dolor, pero en plena pelea, difícil saber si había sido un ataque. Lo que sí vi, fue que el otro tipo, el de la túnica, dijo unas palabras arcanas, y lanzó fuego de sus manos, dándole al sahuagin en el suelo. Aparentemente es un mago, o un hechicero de alguna clase.  
Luego, oí a la medio-orco, Grimmald, dar un grito, parece que otro sahuagin la atacó y le dio un corte bastante feo. Pero aun estaba viva. Necesitaba concentrarme a ver quien estaba mal, porque después de mi jueguito con Zordos, solo me quedaba un hechizo de curación disponible, y tenia que ser sabio, para ver a quien curar. En esta distracción mental, ataqué al sahuagin, y le puse tanta fuerza que me fui al suelo, de cara. Espero que nadie haya visto eso. Como pude, me levanté antes de que esa cosa me atacara, y usé el poder que Lord Bahamut me dio. Con la técnica imbuida en mi escudo, y con lo que me quedaba de fuerza, empujé al sahuagin, tirándolo sobre las ballestas del barco, y luego corrí para no dejarlo escapar.

Oí a Hadir gritar, y luego un horrible aullido gutural, así que supongo que le dio bastante fuerte a algún sahuagin con sus espadas. En eso, ahora que estaba mas cerca, pude ver a la capitana levantarse, y empezar a caminar hacia un Sahuagin que estaba atacando al pobre chiquitín de Otis. En eso, oí al sujeto de armadura hablar, y nos bendijo a mí, a Hadir, y a su compañero, el mago. Hay otro clérigo a bordo!! :D!!!

A Magnus, el sahuagin que lo había flanqueado, intenta atacarlo, y de nuevo le da en la pierna. Parece que no les gustó a estas bestias que intentara moverse mucho, y lo querían incapacitar. Pero, (otra vez, no puedo verlo todo, así que ella misma me lo contó luego) parece que mas o menos en lo que esto pasó, Grimmald logró matar al sahuagin con el que estaban peleando ella y Hadir. También me dijo, que el feo canto gutural que oí de esas cosas parecía haber sido una especie de hechizo que paraliza a las personas. Intentaron con Hadir y Grig, y solo lo consiguieron con Grig.

Zordos, que sí estaba en mi campo visual, se arriesgó a correr, y el Arma Espiritual le dio un golpe en la espalda, mientras intentaba acercarse al sahuagin que estaba atacando a Moonshine. Le dio, ya que estaba distraído entre ella y él, y parecía que no iban a tardar en acabarlo. Como Jean Luc me estorbaba, tuve que dar unos pasos atrás para poder hacer lo que quería. Mientras tanto, Magnus atacó al sahuagin que le cortó en la pierna, y parece que lo mató, aunque no lo vi caer. Me distraje con las palabras arcanas del Mago, y lo vi lanzar fuego. Pero como los sahuagin estaban tan cubiertos de agua, no parecía haberle hecho tanto daño.

Cuando ya tomé cierta distancia, como para no golpear ni a Jean Luc – a quien hacía nada le habían clavado un arpón en el estómago – ni a Moonshine, hice mi mayor inhalación posible, con todas las ganas de usar mi Aliento Dragón para golpear a mi sahuagin y al que peleaba con Jean Luc, y creo que me atoré con algo de aire salado, porque mas que una nube de veneno, me salió un poco de gas, casi en forma de un eructo, que no hizo tanto como esperaba que hiciese. (Nota: usar más a menudo mi aliento, a ver si es la falta de uso).  
La capitana Ortimay, después de que la vi tambalearse por gran parte de este problema, por fin atacó algo (el sahuagin que estaba peleando con Otis), y falló, ambos ataques, no parece haber tenido un buen día.  
El otro clérigo, que llamó mi atención desde que supe que era uno, dijo estar inspirado, a un tal Tempus, y le dio un golpe al sahuagin, que bien lo pudo haber hecho polvo, si le hubiese pegado tan solo un poco más fuerte. Lo que pude ver mientras me daba la vuelta a seguir con mi pelea fueron borrones. La sacerdotisa del frente intentó usar su Arma Espiritual, pero falló, a la capitana la golpearon con un tridente, y a Grig, la sacerdotisa intenta darle con un hechizo sagrado, Guiding Bolt, si mis ojos no me fallaron, pero para ser un golpe guiado, le falló bastante la puntería.  
Zordos se volvió, para atacar al sahuagin que lo estaba persiguiendo desde que dejó al Arma Espiritual atrás, y lo dejó bastante aturdido, pero no muerto. Por lo menos recibí ayuda a este punto, Magnus llegó y atacó al sahuagin que estaba peleando conmigo, y éste le responde, dándole un golpe bastante feo. En esta distracción, tuve el tiempo justo para usar mi Healing Word con Zordos, que llevaba rato sangrando, y logré curarlo un poco, luego, le di tan duro al sahuagin que le volé la cabeza del golpe. Fue tanta la sorpresa, que grité “Primera Sangre!” que, ahora que lo pienso con lo que el resto de la tripulación me ha dicho, fue como la séptima u octava. Que vergüenza. Espero que todos hubiesen estado ocupados como para oírme.  
A Zordos lo atacó el sahuagin que tenía en frente, y si yo no le hubiese curado, tal vez no habría podido sobrevivir al impacto, ni con la resistencia al dolor que le da su rabia barbárica. Menos mal esa fue una buena decisión. Debería seguir pensando de este modo, para ver quien necesita curación y priorizar.  
Como sea, La señora Mardred atacó al sahuagin que había estado golpeando a Jean Luc, y cuando lo dio por muerto, se fue a ayudarle a Zordos a matar al suyo. Lo que ella no vio, es que el sahuagin perdió el balance, pero no murió, y logro atacarla antes de alejarse de él. En represalias, Magnus acaba con ese sahuagin, y parecía que Grimmald acabó con la sacerdotisa en la parte de adelante del barco.  
Uff.

Eso fue mucha pelea, para una entrada de diario. Pero había muchísima gente, así que era de esperarse. Seguro he olvidado alguna cosa aquí o allí.  
Igual, los dos o tres que faltaban por matar, simplemente escaparon, así que ahí murió la cosa.

Ahora sí, Valvar es el nombre del tipo en armadura, que salió con Hadir. Él y Arobynn fueron, aparentemente, contratados directamente por Hadir para escoltarlo durante el viaje, y subieron a cubierta por la conmoción. Valvar es un clérigo que sirve a Tempus, el martillo de guerra. (dijo también otros nombres, como señor de las batallas, y otro par de cosas que no lo hacen ver muy amigable que digamos) y parecía estar orgulloso de su pesada armadura, ya que lo protegió de todo lo que intentaron hacerle.  
Arobynn, por su parte, es un mago, y resulto bastante herido en la batalla. Lo cual no es una sorpresa, si es cierto que los magos se la pasan más tiempo sentados leyendo que fortaleciendo sus cuerpos. Parece que en la pelea lo sacudieron bastante fuerte, dada su delicada complexión.  
Magnus pareció, o me dio la impresión, al menos, que tenía un hechizo de sanación, y decidió ignorar a Arobynn para curarse a si mismo… supongo que entiendo que el instinto de auto preservación es alto en este tipo, pero podía haber esperado a que Arobynn se fuese para curarse a sí mismo.  
Igual, para hacerlo sentir incómodo, le pregunte su opinión de la “Gloriosa Misión Suicida” a la que se había embarcado, y ahora parecía un poco más realista. Lo cual es bueno, así no va a ir por ahí buscando algún modo “Glorioso” de acabar con todos nosotros.  
Ya esto fue hace unos días. Desde entonces, nos hemos dedicado a descansar, o a curarnos y a intentar conocernos un poco más.  
Después de casi 7 días más de viaje, nos recuperamos, y vimos el puerto a la distancia: la isla de Chult. 

Atracamos en el puerto de Nyranzaru. Aquí hay varios atracaderos para los barcos, y el puerto es bastante colorido, hay bastantes construcciones nuevas y otras más viejas, las viejas tienen un encanto especial, como si fuesen reliquias. Todo en el puerto tiene brillantes colores, algo que, espero, refleje la mentalidad de los habitantes de la zona. La vegetación también es impresionante, y los edificios son decorados, aparentemente, por los locales mismos.  
La gente viste con ropas muy ligeras, y son de piel oscura, independiente de sus variadas razas. Los locales obviamente ya se han acostumbrado al clima local, este calor es impresionante.

En la distancia, logramos ver unos grandes reptiles que se usan como bestias de carga. Y Magnus cree que son parientes míos. No estoy seguro si lo dijo en tono de broma, o de verdad lo cree. Preocupante, en ambos casos, pero por motivos diferentes cada uno.  
Como sea, un faro, con una brillante llama, nos recibe, y la capitana nos da la bienvenida a Chult, su hogar. A la distancia, vimos una enorme estatua de uno de los locales, cubierto con un taparrabo, y con una capa de piel de un gorila (creo, y si lo es, tal vez sea una especie local) y en el cuello, tenía la capa amarrada con colas de mono. Tiene un escudo ovalado en una mano, y en la otra, una lanza corta.  
A Magnus, que dijo conocer al tipo de la estatua, no le creímos ni Arobynn ni yo. En un intento de quedar mejor, le preguntó a la capitana “Cual versión de la historia conoce ella” … Magnus se va a meter en problemas un día de estos, y no sé si va a ser gracioso o peligroso. Igual, la capitana nos indica que el tipo de la estatua fue el rey que unió a las tribus y acabó con la plaga del ejército de los no-muertos, antes de las conquistas de Calimshan.  
Como tiene que ver con la misión, pedimos más detalles sobre esta guerra, y los no-muertos. La capitana dijo que el capitán del ejército de no-muertos fue eliminado, y su grupo se desbandó, así que, ahora, ya no hay más ejército. Un final parecido a los de cuentos de hadas, y no creo que criaturas como No-Muertos hayan simplemente desaparecido… puede que simplemente se hayan ocultado, o algo así…  
Entre los detalles, la señora Mardred preguntó si habían sido llamados por alguna cosa conocida, específicamente, un libro como el de Zaldara, pero estos no-muertos no fueron convocados por un libro, sino por los que se oponían a su Dios, Ubtao. Jean Luc, a nuestro lado, agrega que la creencia local es que los enormes reptiles en la costa, los que usan como bestias de carga, son los hijos de Ubtao.  
Magnus me pregunta, como si yo fuese el líder (ojalá no lo piense en serio, porque en situaciones de estrés, intento abrir cofres eléctricos a la fuerza. D:) cuál es el siguiente paso en el plan. Igual, me lo preguntó, así que después de pensarlo por un momento le dije que nos servía saber más de ese ejército de no-muertos, y averiguar si hay algún templo que los Necromagos puedan usar, o si la gente aquí también está afectada por las repentinas enfermedades o muertes, o sabe algo de ellas.  
Al oírnos, la capitana nos dice que vayamos al Bazar Rojo, buscando la taberna donde nos quedaríamos, y que estaba pasando la zona de los mercados. Nos advirtió no molestar a los príncipes mercantes, ya que controlan gran parte del comercio y ese tipo de cosas. Deben ser gente importante en la economía local, así que supongo que tendrán influencia en leyes y esas cosas. Solo espero que sean buenas personas.  
Jean Luc le recomendó a Magnus que vaya al templo de Zune, para tomar un gran baño, tal vez con masajes.   
Por algún motivo, sospecho que con los “masajes” no se refiere específicamente a eso…

Bueno, aquí vamos de nuevo: Sitio nuevo, amenaza de No-Muertos, y la horrible sombra de que tal vez nos metamos en problemas.

Por lo menos he podido hablar con Lord Bahamut, y el código de conducta que hice para mi mismo, en cuanto a la necromancia, parece tener algo de lógica. Espero que me sirva a futuro.


	9. Diario de Hasting =D Parte XX-XX-XXVIII

Uff! Qué cansancio.

Lo esperado de un día de exploración, pero no me quejo, la ciudad es muy bonita y está llena de gente interesante. La parte positiva de ser un “aventurero” o “vago” como me decía el Gran Clérigo cuando le dije que esto es lo que quería hacer. Como siempre, hay gente rara que nos encontramos a donde vamos, aunque podría decirse que nosotros somos bastante raros de por sí.

A ver, organizar mis ideas debería ser mi prioridad. A ver, a ver, por dónde empezar…

La capitana, en la mañana, estaba hablando con un tipo con pinta de mago (lo usual: túnica, báculo, gema en tope del báculo, bordados con formas raras, luces que giran a su alrededor, un enorme letrero de “Lanzador de Hechizos” flotando sobre su cabeza, etc.) el tipo era casi tan alto como yo, pero bastante más delgado, me pregunté si estaba mal alimentado antes de descubrir qué pasaba: Es un Medio-Draconido.

Ruddell me distrajo, con sus gritos, ya que estaba dando órdenes a todo el mundo en la zona del barco. Mientras gritaba, vimos a Hadir y Syndra salir del barco, y venir a nosotros. Nos dijeron que debíamos buscar dónde quedarnos, y luego, que lo buscásemos en la residencia del príncipe Wakanga O'tamu (con el raro nombre, le entendí “wakanda Jr.”, al principio, pero mis compañeros me corrigieron antes de ir a decir algo impropio).

Mientras nos daban indicaciones a ver como se supone que íbamos a llegar, vimos que, hacia nosotros, o, mejor dicho, hacia mí se acercaba un sujeto de piel oscura y cabello corto, con telas coloridas y ligeras, bastante ido de su mente, pero enfocado en mí. Parecía estar bajo efectos de un hechizo o de una intervención de alguien.

Nos dijo que debíamos hablar con un “Guardian de Urulunga” (voy a pasar trabajos aquí, los nombres son algo complicados), al Este de Mabala, que nos iba a dirigir a lo que buscamos. Dicho esto, se va al suelo, desmayado, como si el efecto que lo mantenía en pie hubiese terminado.

Cuando se despertó, estaba bastante asustado, igual no ayudaba que un enorme tipo con cara de reptil estuviese a pocos centímetros de él, viéndolo directo a la cara.

Se despertó, y cuando por fin se calmó, pudimos preguntarle que había sucedido. Dijo que estaba en el mercado, buscando pescado para el desayuno (un desayuno bastante pesado, si me preguntan), y que no estaba seguro de que le había pasado. No recuerda a nadie hechizándolo, ni diciéndole que haga algo. En su miedo, intentó salir a correr, pero Zordos lo detuvo.

Le preguntó si se sentía mal, además de pedirle que se descubra el cuello, para ver si algo lo mordió (creo que estaba pensando en vampiros, pero no estaría seguro). Extrañado, y un poco afectado por todo lo que le preguntamos, tal vez desubicándolo más de lo que ya estaba, decidió irse. No parecía que fuese a seguir afectado por lo que haya pasado, y encima, ni siquiera fue algo como para atacarnos, fue un mensaje, con un aire de violación de derechos.

Me da miedo, un poco leve, que vayamos a encontrar más casos asi. Preocupante si nos atacan y acabamos matando a un inocente. Hay que tener cuidado.

Zindar (el Medio-Draconido) dice que es raro que haya gente de mi clase tan al sur del continente, en especial en esa isla. Él es un medio-draconido así que son todavía menos comunes que nosotros. Yo no le veo problema y los considero como, digamos, primos lejanos, pero supongo que de ambas partes habrá grupos que consideren que somos (o ellos son) una versión inferior, o mejor o alguna locura asi, sobre nuestra raza. Me preguntó si nos estamos expandiendo por lo que sucede en Tymanther (_no estoy seguro a que se refería, pero le dije que no. Tal vez algo esté pasando en casa, pero ahora no puedo ocuparme de ir allá, mientras haya cosas por hacer. Tal vez luego_)  
**↑↑↑↑↑IMPORTANTE!!! ↑↑↑↑↑ ** Bueno, con eso de lado, nos da indicaciones de la ciudad y un par de guías: mientras sigamos las leyes, y no molestemos a los principies mercantes no deberíamos meternos en muchos problemas. Ya extrañados, le preguntamos por lo que dijo el sujeto, a ver si sabía algo del tema, y dijo que habría que viajar al sur este, por una zona **llena** de no-muertos. A algunos días de distancia. También dijo que, si encontrábamos un guía, podríamos ir fácilmente. Aparentemente, en esa zona llueve mucho, y hace mucho calor. Y esto preocupa a Zindar, al ver a Valvar con su enorme armadura. Además, nos recomienda conseguir una montura, para que se facilite el viaje. Aquí, en un lugar llamado Tiryki (creo) pueden vendernos animales adiestrados para poder transportarnos. Supongo que serán alguno de los reptiles que vimos la otra vez.

Magnus preguntó por el templo de Zune, y Zindar nos dijo que es mas allá de la casa de los príncipes. Que es pasando un puente que se dirige a un peñón, cerca de la isla. También advirtió que juzgan a la gente por su vestimenta y dinero, y que fácilmente se nos podría negar la entrada por como nos vemos. No parecen el tipo de personas que quieras tener dirigiendo un templo, pero pues siendo su templo, serán sus reglas.

Zindar también nos dijo que le gustaría que fuésemos a su oficina para ver si puede darnos noticias de una situación para ayudarle a él y a toda la ciudad. Y que su oficina estaba en la capitanía del puerto. Suena misterioso, pero dependiendo de las prioridades que tengamos, podríamos tomar un tiempo para hacerlo. Al salir, estábamos algo perdidos, así que Valvar ve a alguien pasar y le pregunta por direcciones, a ver cómo llegar a la posada. (algo inusual, parece ser algo respetado, como si el hombre que lo vio le reconociera de algo, y lo trata con cierto aire de nobleza. Habría que ver que fue eso).  
Con sus indicaciones, nos dirigimos hacia el Este, pasando el Gran Coliseo, por el mercado de pescado (que para ser honesto, olía muy bien, todo aquí parece muy fresco). Justo al pasar el puente, nos dirigimos hacia el distrito del mercado cerca del muro, a una casa grande roja cerca del coliseo.

La ciudad es muy movida, llena de gentes en la zona de mercados. Las construcciones son muy coloridas, ahora más, estando cerca de ellas. Aquí, mientras buscábamos la taberna, o la posada, que podíamos usar, vagamos un poco, viendo nuestras opciones. Entre las posadas o tabernas cercanas, vimos una llamada “El Lagarto Estruendoso”, de apariencia modesta, y también vimos “La Casa de Reposo de Kayar”, un poco más fina, o de mejor apariencia. Después de algo de deliberación, y de mis ganas de hacer un juego de palabras a grito herido, nos decidimos por “El Lagarto Estruendoso”, y, haciendo honor a su nombre, llegué gritando y abriendo puertas a azotes. (:D) Tristemente, tuvo más impacto el hecho de que Valvar lleve armadura más pesada que todos los demás juntos, y las gentes se concentraron en él, no en mi comedia de alta categoría. De todas formas, al entrar, vimos al redondito encargado del bar (no le preguntamos el nombre, pero si estaba bastante rechoncho, y más, siendo un enano), junto a varios meseros y meseras en labor. La comida es muy sencilla, pero es suficiente. Le doy gracias a mis padres por dejarme ir a un templo de Bahamut cuando era niño, porque eso me dio humildad, y me complace la mayoría de los platos que pueden encontrarse en sitios como este.

En lo que vagábamos en la taberna, y preguntábamos aquí y allá, un enano, sin uno de sus brazos, hace escándalo al vernos llegar, riéndose de Valvar, aparentemente, y al ver a la Señora Mardred, dijo que no había muchos enanos en Chult. El tipo se llama Hew Hackinstone, y nos invitó a sentarnos, después de burlarse de Valvar de nuevo por su uso de armadura. Inmediatamente después, dice que es bueno ver a otro de los suyos, y nos dijo que “El Lagarto Estruendoso” es un buen sitio, barato, pero útil (creo que sus exactas palabras fueron “Es un cuchitril, pero tienes un techo encima”). Que hay que tener cuidado con los moscos. Parece que hay muchas enfermedades en la isla que se pasan por los bichos, moscos y mosquitos que hay aquí. 

Valvar dijo que es difícil rascarse con su armadura bajo todo este sol, considerando la amenaza de una picadura de bichos, y procedió a pedir unos tragos. Yo preferí pasar de ellos, tenía más hambre que sed, así que decidí pedir algo para comer y le pregunté a la camarera qué otras cosas había, al final, pedí unas costillas con una salsa que parecía ser a base de miel y una ensalada bastante generosa, y me ofrecieron leche de cabra.

Hew, en un tono bastante alegre (supongo que ya llevaba varias rondas de tragos encima antes de que llegásemos) se ofrece para llevarnos a ver la zona del Guardián de Urulunga. Fue bastante evasivo en cuanto a la cantidad de tiempo que toma llegar allá, y esto puso a Zordos con los nervios de punta, irritado por lo vago que fue. Hew también nos dijo que hay que pedir un permiso de exploración para adentrarnos en esa zona y nos dice que le podemos dar una mano (:D) (antes de que alguien diga algo, **todos** empezamos a hacer esa clase de chistes, así que no soy el malo aquí.) matando al dragón que le corto la suya, y que aparentemente es un dragón que escupe fuego, que ahora vive en la mina donde solía trabajar anteriormente.

También nos dijo que es fácil llegar al sitio, pero sería mejor costear el barco, y considerar pagarle sus servicios. El muy alegre enanito nos cobró 50 monedas de oro por día, por los seis días o más que nos tomaría este encargo, y pidió un adelanto de la mitad antes de partir siquiera. Aunque Hew parece honesto, está encaminado a ser un usurero. Tal vez nos hagan falta mas manos (:D) para poder acabar con esta misión, así que decidimos ver que otras ofertas teníamos a la mano (:D) para terminar esas primero y luego decidir si nos quedaba el tiempo o si alguna otra misión nos encaminaba a esa zona. Pero habrá que convencerlo de que no se le vaya la mano (:D) a la hora de cobrarnos.

Cuando nos sirvieron, la chica dijo que era bueno hablar con el dueño, tras la barra, su nombre es Dengo, para indicarle si queremos quedarnos. Valvar, en eso, pregunta por direcciones a la mansión del príncipe Wakanga, y nos dice que nunca ha ido, pero que la encontraríamos yendo hacia el norte, pasando “El Trono dorado”.

Pensamos que, siendo principio de día, podíamos ir a hablar con el príncipe antes de pedir alojamiento, pues tal vez tendríamos que salir hoy mismo, pero luego de comer. En esta discusión, Valvar dijo que él seguía a la lagartija (refiriéndose a mí), mientras como, y yo le digo que me ofende, con algo de comida aún saliéndome de la boca, creo que tire algo de apio al suelo, pero fue una cosa del momento, así que no estoy seguro si también tire algo de carne al suelo. Oops.

Ya después de comer, salimos y caminamos hacia la zona que la chica nos dijo. Mientras íbamos, vimos que el sistema de acueducto es bastante avanzado, con el agua siendo llevada por ciertos puentes que la hacen llegar a todas partes. Las calles son muy limpias, y, al igual que la pequeña Calimshan, esta ciudad también está seccionada en varias partes para diferentes grupos o castas, creo. Hay muchos medianos y humanos, pero no muchas de las razas como la mía, la de Zordos o la de la señora Mardred.

Nos miran raro a todos, pero mayormente a Valvar y a mí por nuestras armaduras en este clima. (soy un reptil, así que supongo que el calor me dará con menos fuerza que a Valvar, y encima, mi armadura es un poco menos pesada que la suya).

Después de una larga caminata, hallamos a Hadir y Syndra donde nos dijeron que los buscáramos. Junto a ellos estaba el sujeto que creí que era el príncipe, por la cantidad de gemas y joyas que trae puestas y la calidad de sus túnicas. Cuando se presentó, lo confirmó, y nos dimos cuenta de que tiene un **marcado** acento, por lo menos a el si le entendí más que a las gentes del común en la ciudad.

Como no podíamos ver muy claramente la relación entre ellos, el Príncipe Wakanga dijo que se conocían desde hace mucho tiempo, y que Syndra ayudó a la independencia de la tierra. Si es cierto, considerando que no parece haber sido recientemente, me lleva a preguntarme cuantos años tiene en realidad. El príncipe nos ofreció **más** comida, y yo, ya bastante lleno, no quise ofender, y seguí tragando como un cerdo todo lo que me ponían al frente. Me sentí bastante mal después de un rato, pero no quería que se diesen problemas a futuro con los príncipes por alguna grosería que sucediera aquí.

Nos dijo que había problemas actualmente, y que están siendo afectados por la horda del ejército de Ras Nasi. Y parece que los ataques han aumentado en intensidad y frecuencia recientemente. Wakanga dijo que nos podía guiar a alguien, el Príncipe Jobal, para que nos indicara más sobre esta situación. El príncipe Wakanga no tiene muy claro quién o qué hizo que el ejercito se activara, pero dijo que hay unas personas con poder arcano que fueron al puerto Baldurian hace un tiempo, y dijo que visten túnicas rojas, que tal vez fuesen responsables en algún modo, pero no se ha sabido de ellos luego de pedir la carta de exploración. Este permiso de exploración viene de parte de Los del Puño Llameante, quienes sacan provecho de estos permisos para impuestos, y dicen que sus patrullas se dedican mucho a las minas en el norte. (tal vez las que tienen al dragón que Hew mencionó).

Bueno, la petición de Wakanga es que tenemos que ir al norte, a un fuerte, a hablar con la encargada, Liara Portyr, para conseguir el permiso de exploración que nos va a dejar ir a los sitios que tal vez necesitemos explorar. Valvar le pregunta si nos puede dar una carta de recomendación y el príncipe dice que lo hará, a cambio de un favor: explorar un lugar que le interesa. 

Parece ser un lugar escondido, y quiere hallar un objeto allí. Nos dio un diario de un hechicero, y dijo que llevaba en su poder por 15 años ya. No ha ido a conseguirlo, porque implica mucho peligro. (no parece muy afligido porque **nosotros** estemos en peligro, mientras obtenga su objeto mágico, pero bueno, eso pasa cuando tienes dinero para tirar, supongo).

El diario dice que el hechicero aquel tenía un guardián autómata, hecho de madera, que se perdió en las junglas de Chult, y tiene un amuleto que lo activa. El príncipe busca obtener dicho amuleto para poder controlar al guardián. Esto parecía implicar que también teníamos que buscar al guardián o que ya lo tenía, así que pregunte, para aclarar, y todo lo que necesita es el amuleto específicamente. Nos advirtió que, entre las bellezas naturales de Chult, puedes hallar insectos, bestias, zombies, esqueletos, y mortífagos, que dan mucho problema, como se esperaría de las plagas no-muertas. También dijo que, tal vez nos ayudaran los Aracocas, que ocasionalmente ayudan a las personas que están en peligro, ya que, aparentemente se autodenominaron protectores de Chult.

Lo más interesante del príncipe fue que, sin que nosotros dijéramos nada, o intentáramos implicar algo, o a donde íbamos a ir, él mismo mencionó a Mabala, y, para la pena mental de Zordos, dijo que la demora depende mucho del clima, pero que está a un par de semanas de distancia. Aquí vino la cachetada de riqueza, porque nos dio una poción de curación, un kit de curación, y también 25 piezas de oro a _cada uno. _(que manera de despilfarro, esas cosas son costosas, y encima no da dinero… no estaría mal vivir de ese modo, alguna vez, pero no creo que sea apropiado para un clérigo como yo).

Ya, al haber terminado nuestra conversación, nos fuimos, y al salir, un niño habla con la señora Mardred (por la cara del niño, la única persona del grupo que no le dio miedo. Claro que nuestro grupo es bastante amenazante con como vestimos y eso y el pequeño no sabe que la Señora Mardred tiene la mayor cantidad de muertes confirmadas entre nosotros, pero, fue mejor no decirle que escogió a la persona más peligrosa de todo el grupo), para darle una carta, y nos invita a visitar a la orden del guantelete. 

Creo que no le había dicho a nadie, así que parecía un buen momento para decirle a todos que yo pertenezco a esta orden. El pequeño nos guía al lugar de reunión, y vemos a alguien llamado Allistair (no me suena su cara, pero considerando que estamos tan lejos del continente en sí, no sería raro que nunca nos hubiésemos visto, es un mundo grande).

Allistair dijo que la actividad de los no muertos ha incrementado considerablemente, y que tiene gente que quedó atrapada en un templo (DE TYMORA) por estas criaturas. Nos preguntó si le podemos ayudar con una investigación en un fuerte que le pertenece a la orden, y si le podíamos ayudar con las gentes atrapadas. Aparte de estas dos situaciones, dice que en el fuerte tienen varios problemas, incluyendo enfermedades, en particular, dos: la enfermedad del chango loco, y la temblorina.

Creo que, mentalmente, todos nos reímos ante estas enfermedades, los nombres no suenan muy amenazantes, sino más bien una sátira. Pero pueden ser serias, creo.

Nos dijo **“El inútil de Niles no parece estar trabajando bien” **algo agresivo, pero si es el encargado de mantener el fuerte en orden, no parece estar llevando las cosas como se debe. El campamento no funciona, y encima con la enfermedad, las cosas se le fueron de control hace mucho tiempo. Por curiosidad, ya que eventualmente vamos a tener que pedirlo, preguntamos si el permiso de exploración era necesario para ayudarle, y dijo que para esta zona no es necesario, ya que es solo para el noreste de la isla, así que podemos simplemente ir. Por curiosidad, Mardred preguntó a quienes servían en la orden, y yo intervine, diciéndole que servimos a nuestros propios dioses, Allistair aclaró que esta orden sirve en su mayoría, a Torm.

Si aceptábamos, a lo que yo me incliné por mi relación con la orden, y los demás dijeron que sonaba como una buena idea, nos ofrecería 50 monedas de oro a cada uno por esta labor, mitad ahora, y mitad luego. Ya con dinero involucrado, la mayoría dijeron que sí. Y ahora teníamos 25 monedas más de oro, además de las que ya habíamos recibido de parte del Príncipe Wakanga.  
Tal vez debería enviar algo de dinero a mis padres y al templo. Veré que cosas hace falta comprar y les enviaré algo. 

Suena como un plan.

Como sea, volviendo al tema de Allistair, dijo que su encargo era cuidar a **Undril Silvertusk**, la sacerdotisa que vamos a llevar. Y que nos encontraremos con ella en el río Soshenstar, muy temprano en la mañana. 

Madrugar, como siempre… 

Detesto madrugar. 

Como sea, dijo que debíamos prepararnos para las condiciones del viaje, también para combatir el calor, las enfermedades, la deshidratación, etc. Llevaremos suficiente comida y nos veremos en este mismo lugar al terminar dicho encargo. Ahora, nos aclaró que Soshenstar era un río, porque no lo mencionó antes y yo pensaba que era un sitio en tierra, o tal vez en la ciudad.

Ya saliendo, nos encontramos también con otra persona, Delila Breakbone, quien nos pide un favor, (a este punto, creo que Valvar y la señora Mardred preguntaron irónicamente si llevábamos un letrero encima que decía que nos pidan ayuda). Igual, va y nos cuenta que su hermano es el templar encargado del campamento, que el tipo está muy ataviado de tareas y que con las enfermedades se le han juntado demasiadas cosas para mantener una buena impresión y la moral de su grupo, quiere que, por favor, le ayudemos a levantar la confianza del campamento en él.

Los muchachos le preguntan que qué hay a cambio de ayudarle, y yo (con más dinero que el que alguna vez he tenido al tiempo) les dije que no se podía esperar recompensas o pago de alguien solo porque pide un favor. La verdad me da pena actuar asi, y me causó algo de tristeza el tono que Delila tenía al decir que algo podía reunir para pagarnos por ese favor. De ser necesario, y para que no haya líos, puede que me encargue de la confianza de sus chicos yo, para que los demás no tengan que involucrarse y no le vayan a cobrar a la muchacha.

Luego de esto, fuimos a hablar con Zindar. (la verdad a este punto se siente como que hicimos una maratón) al llegar, nos dijo que hay muchos piratas en el puerto, y que, si capturamos capitanes, o todo un barco, hay recompensas que tal vez lleguen a los miles de monedas de oro. (yo ya no se que hacer con cerca de cien ¿cómo sería tener mil monedas de oro en el bolsillo? Eso sería supremamente pesado. ¿Cómo caminaría siquiera?) con esa tentación en frente, nos indicó más detalles. Parece que los incidentes con los piratas son recientes, y que tiene sospechas de quién podría ser, pero luego nos dice que la única que nos puede decir quién es, es quien puso la oferta de recompensa por los piratas, una de las Princesas Mercantes (aunque no es muy claro, como Zindar se refirió a ella como “La Princesa”, puede que sea la única mujer entre los Príncipes Mercantes). 

Ahora, como teníamos tantas opciones al frente, decidimos reunirnos y discutir calmadamente qué hacer primero. Por facilidad, tiempo de completarlas, y por posibles recompensas, planeamos ir al fuerte primero, al volver, hacer la misión de Hadir (nuestra búsqueda principal de las enfermedades de los no-muertos), y luego, en lugar de reportar de inmediato, considerando que a Hadir le gusta hacer las cosas ya mismo, hacer lo de los piratas, y reportarle a Hadir **entonces**, por si tenemos que irnos a prisa con él a la siguiente parte de la misión.

Con la idea de las misiones, y que vamos a selva, y las enfermedades que hay por ahí, fuimos a buscar dónde comprar los ungüentos o medicinas que podíamos necesitar, en la zona del bazar. Ahí encontramos, después de algo de búsqueda, “El Caldero Chorreante” un nombre algo extraño y, si lo piensas un rato, con connotaciones sexuales. Una persona Nyali, es la que atiende, y es la aparente dueña. Tiene hierbas, ungüentos, pócimas y brebajes de toda clase, basados en hierbas o bayas de algún tipo.

**Lecciones de herbología y enfermedades con Hastings – capítulo I (título tentativo)**

Empezando, preguntamos sobre las enfermedades, y cómo lidiar con ellas, y Nyali nos dijo que la mayoría las transmiten los insectos. Para repelerlos, hay incienso, o salvias, interesados en larga duración, y ya que sospechamos que un incienso no haría la gran cosa si nos estamos moviendo, preferimos comprar la salvia. Que costaba una moneda de oro por botella. Nyali nos dijo que cada botella tiene unas 20 aplicaciones de salvia, y que cada una de ellas nos protegería de los insectos por unas 24 horas. Compré 4 de ellas, en parte porque algunos de nosotros se quedaron afuera, cansados, y en otra parte, por si nos tardamos más de lo esperado. En otra medida, si vamos a un fuerte lleno de gente enferma, tal vez les haga falta algunas de estas también, ahora que escribo esto…

Bueno, aparte de mí, Zordos compró dos, Valvar también compró 2 y Mardred 1 botella. La salvia parece espesa, y aceitosa, así que no creo que la afecte mojarnos un poco, aunque, supongo que es menos que ideal hacerlo, si queremos que siga surtiendo efecto.

Otra cosa que compramos fueron unos escarabajos come-carne del tamaño de un puño humano (bastante grandes los desagradables animalejos estos). Estos se llaman Yahcha, creo, y se supone que ayudan a prevenir o a curar la enfermedad del chango loco. La enfermedad del Chango Loco sucede por una especie de bruma, nos comentó Nyali, y algunas personas de complexión débil parecen enfermar en contacto con ella. Los síntomas suelen incluir alucinaciones y fiebre que pueden durar horas, o días, o tal vez más. Si las alucinaciones son muy serias, haría que el enfermo sea prácticamente inútil, supondría yo. (esto ya me pinta una imagen de lo que puede estar pasando en el fuerte).

Lo siguiente, fueron Bayas Sinda. Estas bayas son oscuras, y, por su olor, no deben tener muy buen sabor, y se usan para ayudar contra la enfermedad de la Temblorina. Esta enfermedad no tiene alucinaciones, como la del Chango loco, pero si genera cansancio, tal vez desorientación, y baja la temperatura del cuerpo, causando temblores en gran parte del cuerpo, y sensación de frio incluso en este clima. De nuevo, esta enfermedad puede volver inútil a cualquiera, así que supongo que el fuerte esta en tan mala situación por la combinación de estos dos, así que no debe ser difícil ayudarle a Niles a tener mejor imagen si le damos una mano con los enfermos.

**¡Fin de la lección de herbología y enfermedades! ¡Gracias por venir a la clase!**

Después de esto, Zordos quiso ir a comprar armas (para variar) y preguntando aquí y allá, encontramos un hombre, de Amnn, los llaman Amnniano(s), de nombre Asad al’Sarif.

Tiene su tienda llamada: “Curiosidades Y Cosas Antiguas de Asad al’Sarif”. Zordos quería comprar dagas o cuchillos arrojadizos, aparentemente algo preocupado por su falta de alcance y por necesitar acercarse a las cosas que quiere matar. Asad le puedo conseguir un arma de esta tierra, parece ser artesanal, o parte de su cultura, un Atlatl (no tengo idea como se escriben la mitad de estas cosas, lo siento), que es una vara pequeña para lanzar (algo así como una mini-lanza), se supone que regresa a él una vez que lo lance, así que es como una especie de boomerang con tres puntas. Estuvo bastante alegre, creo yo por el acento del vendedor, Asad. Le entretuvo tanto que decidió comprar 2 de esas armas solo porque lo hizo reír.

Ya creo que eso es todo lo que hicimos hoy, mis pies me duelen de tanto caminar, pero me parece que nos rindió el día para tanta cosa. Es más, puede que los demás todavía tengan planes de explorar algo por aquí. Me gustaría ver si hay algún templo a Lord Bahamut, pero considerando lo que Zindar dijo sobre que somos muy inusuales, dudo hallar uno. Si alguno sugiere alguna compra que olvidé, podría comprar esas cosas, y luego buscar algún mensajero que lleve un par de cartas y dinero a mi templo y a mis padres. Creo que eso sería bueno.

Le evitaré los detalles horribles a mis padres, porque no quiero que se preocupen, pero les voy a contar sobre mi sueño con Lord Bahamut, eso seguro les parecerá emocionante. Por otra parte, le voy a contar casi todo al Gran Clérigo, excepto la parte del sueño con lord Bahamut, ya que temo que crea que me he vuelto orgulloso y me gustaría recibir algún consejo o alguna opinión al respecto de su parte. Igual me gustaría que me escribieran pronto y llegase su respuesta aquí, pero tengo que preguntar cuanto tarda el correo. Si tarda demasiado, sería mejor sugerirles que me envíen sus respuestas a La Puerta, si alguna vez volvemos.

Dragón Verde y Cansado se retira por ahora, ¡paz!

Nota: pensar en un modo de como terminar estas entradas, una frase genial o algo así.

Nota 2: es raro, pero el pequeño Imp en mi cabeza estuvo callado gran parte del día. Solo he tenido un pensamiento que parece haber salido de él, y fue cuando Allistair habló del Dios Torm, con un desdén impropio de mí. Supongo que, si no estoy en peligro, le cuesta más trabajo hacerme sentir inseguro. Aunque prefiero que el Imp se quede callado, he llegado a agarrarle cariño al pequeño idiota. Tal vez podamos hacernos amigos en lugar de hacernos sentir mal el uno al otro todo el tiempo.


	10. Diario de Hasting =D Parte XX-XX-XXVIX

¡Hola! Olvidé agregar algo a la entrada anterior: Alastar nos dijo que los últimos ataques fueron en la Garganta de Malar, al Este de la ciudad, y ahí es donde podríamos encontrar, si nos interesa, el Templo de Tymora.

Ahora sí, comenzar con lo del día. Por cierto, hoy estamos en medio de la selva. Pero ya llegaré ahí, en un rato.

Terminamos de hablar con la vendedora, donde conseguimos las hierbas, y las salvias, y los desagradables escarabajos… como sea, le dije a los demás que quería enviar una carta o dos, por ahí… no esto seguro de que quiera que ellos sepan exactamente a donde van mis cartas, se burlarían de mí, creo. No es que vaya a sufrir por ello, pero se pondrá pesado, más que entretenido.

A Valvar el calor y su armadura, le dieron un doble golpe en las tripas, y lo dejaron hecho un trapo. Cansado, no le atrajo mucho la divertida idea de acompañarnos a buscar quien pueda llevar mis cartas.

Como sea, volvimos con Zindar, y vimos un poco mejor sus escamas, su dorado color menos brillante que a medio día. Si creemos las antiguas historias, y la leyenda de dónde venimos los dracónidos, y los medio dragones como Zindar, en el macrocosmos, nuestros ancestros fueron dragones metálicos, y cromáticos, para Zindar y para mí, respectivamente.

Bueno, antes de divagar por cuatrocientas páginas hablando sobre los dragones del bien y el mal, Zindar me dijo que (palabras más, palabras menos) mis cartas tardarían demasiado tiempo en llegar a Tymanther. Por mar, varios meses, si acaso llegan. No hay palomas o aves mensajeras. Aparentemente hay serpientes mensajeras, pero solo dentro de la isla… puedo enviarlas desde el templo, (alguno de ellos, Zindar dijo “el templo”, así que supongo que se referiría a uno específico, pero no pregunté cuál era), y desde el templo, enviarlas a La Puerta, luego a Tymanther, al Templo del Gran Clérigo, pero que aun así no sería seguro que lleguen.

Parece que en Tymanther hay vientos de guerra. Zindar nos dijo que un dracónido pasó recientemente por Chult (no lo ha vuelto a ver, así que puede que esté muerto, o peor, no-muerto), y le dijo que estaban sitiando la ciudad.

Tan pronto pueda, o tan pronto volvamos al continente, debería regresar y ver como puedo ayudar. Lord Bahamut se tomó la molestia de salir de su reino a perder su tiempo conmigo, diciéndome cual era la labor que debía seguir… Quiero que mi familia esté a salvo, pero debo acabar con esto primero.

Espero que mamá y papá estén bien…

Ahora que recuerdo, Zindar dijo que el Príncipe Wakanga tal vez tenga un método arcano de comunicarme con las gentes de Tymanther, que me harían capaz de hablar con mis padres, y con el Gran Clérigo…  
El maldito Imp se aprovechó de eso. Ahora no he podido dejar de oírlo hablar de los creativos modos que mi familia puede estar sufriendo los horrores de una posible guerra.

Como sea, dejamos a Zindar, y mientras caminamos, Magnus me recordó comprar más raciones y agua para tener por si acaso nos falta. En un momento de brillantez, digna de mí (tengo mis momentos de vez en vez, qué puedo decir) Comenté que parte de mis poderes y bendiciones, tengo una que los clérigos son muy prácticos al llamar “Crear o Destruir Agua”. Que nos puede dar bastante agua para sobrevivir, al menos, un día o dos, dependiendo de cuantas veces lo usemos, y aunque usar Agua Divina de parte de Lord Bahamut para saciar sed me suena un poquitín a sacrilegio, decidimos usar mi hechizo de crear o destruir agua para esa parte. Con la crisis de agua resuelta (también hay la cantidad de agua que cae del cielo, con lluvia casi diaria) y los chicos quieren cazar para completar lo que puede que nos falte de comida.

En un impulso de autoconservación, yo igual decidí comprar más raciones (para el momento inevitable en que nos falle la caza), para tener algo de comida por ahí que tal vez sobreviva el viaje y un par de veces más. Caminando por ahí, vimos una tienda de comida, en donde una mujer local atiende, Shanty. Mientras miramos, y nos informa que tendría comida más fresca si hubiésemos ido en la mañana, y nos ofrece pescado seco (Como para 5 dias, y es bastante pesado junto con mis cosas) y algo de frutas en conserva, que durarían varios días, (también como para 5 días, pero bastante menos pesadas que el pescado). 

Shanty, a quien le dije que era inusual que no se asustara por alguien que parece que un lagarto gigante, me dijo que Zindar se ha encargado casi que a mano propia de dar una buena imagen a los de mi raza, y la suya. También nos dijo que Zindar es bastante importante, y es el encargado de todas las exportaciones (maneja de todo).

Ya cansados de tanto caminar, volvimos a la posada y nos dimos cuenta de que Valvar ya llevaba horas durmiendo.

Con esto, nos preparamos para ir a dormir, y yo tomé un rato para repasar las plegarias necesarias para mis hechizos, preparando el de Crear o Destruir agua. Y reemplacé uno de los que ya había preparado, y finalmente me dediqué un rato a escribir esto. 

Por ahora iré a dormir.

Adiositooooos :D

Nota: seguir intentando otro modo de acabar esto.


	11. Diario de Hasting =D Parte XX-XX-XXX

Creo que he escrito mil veces lo mucho que detesto madrugar.

Como sea, increíblemente temprano, encontramos a la humana, pelirroja, como de treinta, Undril, donde nos dijeron que iba a estar, con tres canoas llenas de implementos y cajas y cosas. También había varias personas cargándolas, trabajando desde aparente más temprano de lo que yo me levanté, haciéndome sentir un poco mal por mi quejadera. Cuando terminaron su trabajo, nos acercamos a ella.

Undril nos dijo que íbamos a pasar un largo tiempo en los barcos, y que íbamos a pasarnos gran parte del día remando. Aun ahora, mis manos tiemblan bastante por el cansancio, pero es un buen ejercicio, así que no me quejo. Como no cabíamos todos, y por seguridad de todos, separamos el grupo para estar mejor distribuidos.

Mardred, Undril y Valvar iban en la canoa del frente, Magnus y yo, en la segunda canoa, y en la tercera canoa, hasta atrás, Zordos y Arobynn. No pensamos algunas cosas bien, y ahora escribiendo esto me doy cuenta de que nos fue bastante bien, considerando que había tipos con rango al atacar junto a otros con ataques cercanos. Fue un poco de buena suerte, un poco de lo que espero sea estrategia, pero funcionó.

Mientras viajábamos, vimos monos persiguiéndonos, creo que interesados, aunque no estoy seguro de que sea cierto. También hubo algunos otros animales pasando, algunos cocodrilos tomando el sol… Se siente bien abrir la boca así, al sol, un rato y quedarse bastante quieto. No sé si los otros me vieron, pero supongo que Zordos y Arobynn si lo hicieron.

El calor, con armadura encima, hace algo de molestia aquí y allá, pero no fueron la gran cosa, en cuanto a malestar. Puede que varios dias de travesía nos causen problemas luego…

Bueno, este fue nuestro – relativamente – tranquilo primer día, viajando río arriba, mientras buscábamos un lugar donde acampar. Ahora, que estamos descansando un poco, acabamos de caer en cuenta que dejamos nuestras cosas en el barco, en el incidente de Zaldara, hace ya casi mil años atrás, y se quedaron ahí cuando nos atacó, Tendremos que dormir a la intemperie. Porque no se nos ocurrió comprar una tienda de acampar o una bolsa para dormir. 

Va a hacer frio. 

Por lo menos estuvimos bien durante el día por el ungüento que compramos, y los bichos no dieron mucha molestia. Así que, algo es algo, ¿no?


	12. Diario de Hasting =D Parte XX-XX-XXXI

Que frio tan espantoso hace en una jungla tan caliente durante el día. Fue una horrible noche, y aun no entiendo como la pasamos relativamente “cómodos” en medio del monte selvático.

No quiero volver a dormir así de mal en mi vida. Vi la cara de Magnus, y vi que probablemente durmió igual de mal que yo.

Que cosa tan espantosa… y pensar que, en un rato, al acabar de escribir esto, voy a tener que ver como rayos le voy a hacer para pasar otra noche así… creo que prefiero el madrugar, a estar en este plan de dormir al aire libre sin nada que siquiera me cubra el coco que llevo por cabeza (porque cerebro no creo tener, si logré ignorar mi falta de tienda para dormir por aproximadamente dos semanas.)

Bueno, luego de comer, nos estiramos, y volvimos al plan de ayer, de ir por ahí, en el rio, remando, remando, y remando… se volvió repetitivo más rápido de lo que pensaba…

Luego de un rato remando, Undril alcanzó a ver y nos avisó a los demás con señas, una criatura humanoide, aparentemente humano, alguna vez atrás, pero ahora todo desfigurado, deshecho, y cubierto de una melaza y bichos por montones. Bastante asqueroso, pero aparentemente intencional. No pude verlo bien, por lo lejos, pero no estoy seguro si estaba vivo o muerto. No vi movimiento, así que supongo que muerto. No me quiero imaginar el horror que debe ser estar vivo con tanta porquería encima.

En la noche, oí a Zordos y la Señora Mardred hablar de lo que les había dicho Undril. Esa cosa era intencional. Aparentemente las selvas tienen Goblins. Para los que no estén muy informados, son criaturas, algo pequeñas, humanoides, y aparentemente salvajes y maliciosos, si consideran que ese cadáver es algo apropiado a dejar como amenaza.

Valvar seguía estando bastante bien en este clima, a pesar de las toneladas de metal que lleva encima de su cuerpo. La armadura mía también me molesta bastante, y eso que es de escamas, así que es bastante más ligera que la que él lleva.

Hoy, ahora que lo miro, Arobynn hizo un refugio… 

Un _intento _ de refugio, mas bien. No muy bonito pero funcional, y decidió meterse ahí.

Ya después de la millonésima vez repitiendo la misma cosa, pude ignorar al Imp por el resto del día, y pude tener algo de paz sin pensar en alguna cosa mala que pase en casa, allá al otro lado del mundo, en Tymanther.

Espero que…

No sé. En cierto modo detesto haber preguntado, y detesto lo vago que fue Zindar, y lo ocupado que estoy.

Ni siquiera sé que podría hacer allá. Si es cierto que posiblemente haya una guerra, supongo que tendría una de dos opciones: pelear o sanar, como clérigo. Y soy un debilucho, así, qué valiente gracia haría el estar allá, ¿no?

A todas estas, ni siquiera sé que se supone qué hay que hacer en caso de guerra… no creo que sea evacuar, si la ciudad está sitiada. ¿Habrá suficiente comida? ¿Tendrán sus necesidades cubiertas? Nunca fuimos de mucho lujo, pero espero que hayan podido conseguir suficiente comida para durar un tiempo. El <strike>clérigo se</strike>. 

Espero que estén bien.

Esto me deja algo desanimado, pero mejor no digo nada. Primero, porque no creo que sirva de mucho, y segundo, porque preocupar a los demás por lo que suceda en casa puede tener distintas reacciones en cada uno…

Veamos, supongo que Zordos estará interesado en la guerra en sí. Tal vez el por qué, detrás de ella, pero no seria uno de echarse para atrás si puede pelear.

La señora Mardred… no sé. Le gusta el dinero, pero no creo que sea una persona que, por dinero, sitie una ciudad y les cause problemas a sus habitantes. Espero conocerla suficiente para decir que estaría en contra de eso.

Magnus… no lo conozco. Es algo loco, y raro, pero la guerra no es lo suyo.

Valvar estaría en su área de confort. Si su Dios está relacionado con la guerra, así que, si la situación escala y se vuelve una, quien sabe qué le diría su Dios que debe hacer. Por respeto, si peleara en contra de mi gente, lo detendría. Si peleara a favor, le apoyaría.

Arobynn, es callado, pero… he aprendido a temerle a los magos. Él solo podría acabar con un batallón, si les prende llamas.

Ojalá se arreglen las cosas, y no tenga que llegar al punto en el que deba tomar parte de algo así de peligroso. No quiero despertar un día y pensar que debo matar un montón de gentes para cuidar a los míos… supongo que no estoy hecho para estas situaciones. Espero no tener que aprender a lidiar con eso.

También espero que durmamos algo bien, a ver qué tal…


	13. Diario de Hasting >=\ Parte XX-XX-XXXII

Muy bien. Hoy aprendí que odio dormir al aire libre, por mucho, más de lo que odio madrugar.

También recordé mi lección del barco, en la que aprendí que debo mantener mi enorme boca cerrada.

Honestamente dormí como un trasero.

Bien podría decirse, con lo exhausto que me siento, que no dormí.

Magnus tiene la misma cara que yo, así que debe haber estado igual que yo.

Escribiré más, en la noche, estoy recién despierto, y tenia que plasmar mi desprecio a la mañana en alguna parte.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Creo que en los primeros libros de la creación dice algo como “Y en el tercer día, el dracónido se hartó de las locuras de la selva y mandó todo a los nueve infiernos”. 

Tercer día.

Un tercer día.

Un tercer horrible día.

¿¡Tienes idea de cuantos bichos me intentaron picar SOLO HOY!?

Gritaría, de no ser por la constante amenaza de que un grupo de Goblins nos ataquen. 

Con toda la frustración del caso, hoy nos pusimos, entre todos, a armar algo parecido a un refugio, y tratar de dormir algo mejor. Lo único positivo es que no hemos sido atacados, ni por Goblins, ni por los posibles caníbales, que Undril fue tan amable de indicarnos que también existen en estas selvas.

Por cierto, el único que no sufrió por los insectos, por su loca paranoia y miedo a las arañas y bichos en general, fue Zordos. No nos hemos sentido mal, y no parece que estemos enfermos, pero la horda de insectos con la que tuvimos que lidiar siguió molestando gran parte del día.

Lo cual me recuerda, voy a ponerme algo de esa salvia, para estar cubierto en la noche y mañana durante el día. No quiero tener mas encuentros cercanos con ellos.

Como sea, parece que aun nos falta camino, pero según Undril, ya estamos cerca del antiguo campamento, y, allá en la distancia, veo que hay una especie de monumento de piedra. No veo mucho, por los arboles de la zona en la que estamos, pero no parece una formación natural. Tal vez sea una estatua, así como la del puerto.

Me siento como un pequeño niño: estoy cansado, no quiero estar aquí, y hace frio. La selva huele raro después de un par de dias. Pero, no habiendo otra opción, no nos queda más que seguir adelante.

Por cierto, como no lo noté en las entradas anteriores, he estado comiendo la comida que compré de la señora humana, Shanty (tuve que leer mis notas para recordar su nombre, que mala persona soy.) voy alternando entre la fruta y el pescado, para no gastar las raciones secas que tengo, ya que esas duran un poco más. La fruta está bien manejada, y sabe bien. Para mi sorpresa, se ha conservado bastante bien, no esperaba que duraran mucho, pero no les doy mucho tiempo más que un día o dos más, porque su sabor va cambiando.

Es raro tener varios dias seguidos en los que puedo escribir de largo en el diario. Y desde el incidente de Zaldara, ha habido menos para escribir.

También, he estado tan ocupado sintiéndome miserable que no he oído al Imp en todo el día. Probablemente esté disfrutando de mi inútil lucha contra mosquitos, moscas y misceláneos.

Iré a dormir. Sigo bastante cansado y solo quería desahogarme un poco, no hemos tenido problemas serios o peleas, sino algo más positivo, que son molestias menores. Soy mucho de quejarme, pero es mejor esta situación que la constante amenaza de que me voy a morir cada cinco minutos.

A contar dragones y tratar de conciliar el sueño se ha dicho.


	14. Diario de Hasting =\ Parte XX-XX-XXXIII (parte I – Medio día)

Ha sido una loca mañana. Como todas.

Hoy es el cuarto día, y llegamos al antiguo campamento, el que vimos ayer, desde donde descansamos.

Por cierto, no es de noche aun, es solo que Zordos y yo estamos esperando a los demás. En resumen: alguien casi pierde su mano, me caí, descubrimos una entrada a templos, casi muero, hubo gritos afuera hace un rato… lo normal, para este grupo nuestro.

Como sea, esta mañana, aún nos quedaba camino, y bastante, ya que remamos varias horas hasta llegar aquí. Ya mientras nos acercábamos, podíamos ver la piedra que escribí ayer. Como supuse, no era natural, sino una especie de monumento. Es una estatua de un humanoide, con un cocodrilo o algo parecido sobre su espalda, parece lo que una persona que nunca ha visto a un dracónido dibujaría o esculpiría si le dices que somos mitad hombre, mitad lagarto. 

Es bastante alta también, desde aquí, debajo de ella, da la impresión de que son unos quince a veinte metros de alto. Ya describiré mas adelante lo que hay aquí debajo de ella, porque primero pasaron algunas cosas que, por cuestiones de memoria, mejor escribo en orden.

Zordos me acaba de decir que hablo mientras escribo. No lo había notado antes.

De todas formas, Undril nos dijo que, (según los locales de la isla), sus ancestros tenían la firme creencia de que el hombre y la bestia tenían que trabajar juntos para poder sobrevivir en el lugar que sus dioses les dieron en el mundo. Suena bien, cuando pregunté si la decisión de usar un cocodrilo fue premeditada, Undril dijo que es el animal que más abunda en la zona. Y por lo que hemos visto en estos dias, es verdad, aunque son bastante inactivos, supongo que es la desventaja de ser de sangre fría. 

La estatua representa que, al ayudarle al animal, y hacer lazos con ellos, se da unidad entre el hombre y la bestia. Me da la impresión de que alguna clase de druida dijo eso, porque suena a una conducta bastante naturalista.

Luego, porque todos hacen gracias similares, Undril me compara con las grandes bestias reptiles que usan para carga en el puerto, y Zordos dice que más bien parezco una iguana. Qué graciosos. Estoy muriendo de la risa (en realidad no, pero el sarcasmo es más entendible dicho, que escrito).

No estoy muy seguro de por que nos detuvimos aquí, pero ya entrados en gastos, podíamos examinar el área un poco, de este modo, tomamos la decisión de separarnos y dar una vuelta por ahí, en el campamento.

Zordos dijo que las tiendas se veían abandonadas desde hace ya bastante tiempo. Hay algunas rotas, raídas y rasgadas, que han perdido todo semblante de funcionalidad. Tal vez pudiésemos usar ago de la tela que todavía sirva para compensar nuestra urgente falta de implementos de acampar.

Mientras explorábamos, todos oímos el extraño grito de un ave. Fuimos a encontrarla en la parte más alejada del rio, todavía en el campamento, y tenía pinta de llevar bastante tiempo sola, y parece haber estado pasando hambre, la pobre criatura. La verdad es que el ave es bastante grande, y fea, en lo que a mí respecta, pero ninguna criatura debería pasar hambre por fuerzas externas a si misma…

Mientras que la señora Mardred es la única que recuerda nuestra misión original, decide quedarse cerca a Undril, para protegerla. Como nos pidió Alastar, que la cuidáramos, y que acabo de recordar después de unos treinta minutos de exploración ininterrumpida, los demás nos dispersamos a los cuatro vientos para explorar el área del campamento. Espero que Undril no le pase reporte a Alastar, o podríamos vernos bastante mal.

Otra vez, Zordos dice que estoy hablando mientras escribo. Pues él ha estado gritándole a los otros como llegar a donde estamos, así que no me ha dejado concentrar mucho.

¿En qué iba? Ah, verdad. Zordos le lanzó algo de comida y el ave la atrapó con su pico. Según Zordos, que ahora está participando de la escritura de mi diario, quiera o no, el pájaro ese se quedó viéndolo como si quisiera más. Zordos dice que se acercó un poco, y trató de darle la mitad de una de sus raciones secas. Tal vez debió pensar en cuánto tiempo lleva esa ave aquí pasando hambre, y ver el obvio resultado de esa aventura: Para sorpresa de todos, casi se come su mano. Lo sé, impactante, **nadie ** lo vio venir. 

Tiene suerte de tener tan buenos reflejos.

Cuando esquivó el intento de amputación improvisado, y luego de que Arobynn se burlara de él, Arobynn usó su magia para levantar el resto de la comida y dársela al ave. 

No conozco el hechizo, pero parece una mano fantasmal, algo purpúrea, aunque con lo lejos que yo estaba, no estoy seguro de su color. Parece práctico, me pregunto si entre las bendiciones que Lord Bahamut me puede dar hay una asi. No creo, porque evidentemente es arcano, y eso no es algo que yo use mucho, pero bueno.

Ya entrados al jaleo, todos nos acercamos, y decidimos que lo más gentil y acomedido que podemos hacer es liberar al ave. Lo cual posiblemente traiga su propia orden de problemas. Zordos sigue con el orgullo herido, y dijo que, si la vamos a liberar, que va a ser Arobynn, en tono de que no tiene realmente mucha opción o posibilidad de negarse.

Mientras siguen amenazándose mutuamente, yo decidí ir al templo (al fin se acerca lo que iba diciendo desde el principio de esta entrada). Había entrada, pero parece una escalera hecha para gigantes, con una pared algo más alta que yo, pero que no fue problema para mis impresionantes capacidades atléticas. Lo sé, soy el mejor en cosas que involucren fuerza.

El templo, o lo que sea esta cosa en la que me metí, solo, de nuevo – Si bien soy fuerte, acabo de caer en cuenta que no aprendo que no debo andar por ahí solo o me voy a meter en problemas – como sea, me metí al templo, y no vi la gran cosa. En gran parte porque no vi nada, en realidad, con lo oscuro que estaba. En lo que encendí mi antorcha, quise revisar si había no-muertos por aquí, con mi Bendición de los Ojos de la Tumba. Esto me desgasta, por cierto, y los ojos quedan ardiéndome luego de usarla… tal vez por eso solo puedo usarla un par de veces al día.

Encendí una antorcha para poder ubicarme, y vi mucho polvo, telarañas (Zordos debe estar divirtiéndose ante la posibilidad de arañas aquí), y otra pared al frente de la que acababa de trepar para entrar. Ya con algo de luz, sí me moví, y di un par de pasos al frente, sin ver el ** enorme **agujero en el suelo, y caí unos veinte pies. Me partí hasta las escamas porque quedé bastante adolorido por el golpe.

He de admitir que mi grito al caer no ha sido el mejor de todos, o el más apropiado para alguien con tantas armas o armaduras como yo. Zordos llegó mientras los otros se quedaron tras él. Zordos se lanzó al agujero conmigo. Con más cuidado, y capaz de ver en la oscuridad, sin herirse de forma horrorosa como yo.

Intenté trepar para salir de aquí, mientras Zordos examinaba el área, a ver si había alguna cosa interesante. Cuando no encontró nada, y me vio que no iba a alcanzar la salida solo, me dio un empujón para poder salir de ahí. Mientras estaba arriba, me incliné y le di la mano para salir. Un poco de colaboración que no hiere a nadie, para variar.

Arobynn va a buscar algo, viendo el agujero, y creo que fue algo para pasar sobre el agujero, mientras Zordos y yo avanzamos en el templo. Zordos se pone a tocar y ver cosas. Por estar molestando por ahí, activó una especie de trampa, y nos lanzaron dardos de la pared. Aquí me desmayé, otra vez, por culpa del inquieto de Zordos.

Me tomé la libertad de intentar ver que pasaba afuera, en lo que me estabilizaba, o me moría.

Ya que el Imp me moleste con que me voy a morir, no me causa la gran cosa, porque ya estoy acostumbrándome a estar inconsciente.

Como sea, no se si es 100% acertado, pero, vi a los otros afuera buscando madera para un puente, sacando a la rara ave de su jaula, y se pone violenta, sabiendo que tenemos comida, y que tiene mucha hambre.  
La batalla fue algo anticlimática, la verdad. Arobynn lanzó un hechizo de sueño, y logró dormirla, pero se durmió él también. Ambos cayeron al suelo a los pocos segundos de la agitación que hubo.

Ya no vi más, porque el sabor a hierbas de una poción de curación me despertó. Zordos uso una de sus pociones para revivir mi herido cuerpo, y un rato después, usé mi poder de Palabra de Curación para darme un poco más de salud. Mientras tanto, vimos la siguiente prueba: parece un puzle, con unas baldosas en el suelo, y más en la pared de más adelante. En la pared, había una de ellas brillando, y ninguna en el suelo brillaba, pero veía que eran muy parecidos. Por si acaso, le dije a Zordos que tenía una idea, y que me esperara, sin tocar nada, mientras me lancé mi hechizo de Resistencia, por si debía esquivar algo.

Tengo que repasar mis hechizos, por cierto, porque éste en particular me hace mejor en mis habilidades, pero no me ayuda mucho, como lo haría Guía… ¿o iban al contrario?  
Como sea, debo repasar.

En lo que salté, caí en la baldosa que correspondía a la de la pared, y se hundió por mi peso, cosa positiva, porque creo que eso era lo que iba a hacer esta prueba, ver si alguien tenia la agilidad de llegar precisamente a esa baldosa. Ahora, preocupados por una trampa, muy despacio, Zordos empieza a avanzar por las demás baldosas, pero, gracias al cielo, ninguna trampa se activa, y no hay mucho problema.

Yo me quedé atrás, esperando que con mantener la presión en la baldosa no se fuese a activar ninguna otra trampa. Cuando Zordos llegó al otro lado y trepó, yo me moví muy despacio, esperando que se activara alguna cosa, pero no sucedió tampoco. Menos mal. Parece que descubrí el secreto de la trampa, y eso que no soy el más listo del grupo.

Ahora, mientras esperamos a los otros, vimos una puerta que parecía pesada, pero, ya aburridos, entre Zordos y yo la empujamos y se abrió con más facilidad de la que creía.

Algo no me encaja… como si las pruebas tuviesen algún significado que no estoy entendiendo, o que ignoro, pero las cosas van bien, así que, ¿para qué quejarme?

Oigo que los demás vienen en camino, supongo que, desde aquí, Zordos y yo, vamos a empezar a gritarles qué tienen que hacer en las otras habitaciones, a ver si llegan bien.

Escribiré un poco más en la noche, después de esto.

¡Nos vemos!


	15. Diario de Hasting >=\ Parte XX-XX-XXXIII (parte II – Tarde)

Necesito calmarme… las cosas van… están pasando cosas raras, y <strike>no hay</strike>

<strike> Tengo un… miedo diferente.</strike>

Un par de cosas: Zordos y Valvar desaparecieron.

No sabemos cómo pasó. Zordos se adelanto en el templo, y mientras…. Perdón. Como casi todos estábamos adentro, no sé sabemos qué le pasó.

Bueno, ya siendo la costumbre, me adelanté a todo lo que pasó en las ultimas horas. 

Como dije, Zordos se adelantó, mientras yo me quedaba a asesorar a los demás. Parece que Undril trajo a un amigo, que nos vino siguiendo muy callado. Darius, es su nombre, y es un medio orco. Creo haberlo visto los últimos dias, pero en medio de los bichos, la falta de sueño y cosas, pues… pasó desapercibido.

Como sea, yo, como siempre, voy delante de todo el mundo en sitios oscuros, siendo el Único que no ve nada en el cuarto, de lo oscuro que está. El aire de este cuarto me olió a aire estancado, y a putrefacción como de desechos de animal. También hacía mucho calor, y me estaba sofocando, con un calor húmedo en el área.

Como sea, mientras los demás intentaban pasar por la parte donde Zordos hizo que una trampa casi me mate, (si alguna vez lees esto Zordos, me vas a matar. Y Deja de leer mi diario. Y por favor deja de cargar tantas armas.) (espero que lo encontremos pronto.) en que iba? Ah sí, Mardred y Arobynn venían de camino, y, por lo que me contaron hace un rato, parece que ahí había otra trampa, que iba a cortarlos, entonces pasaron con cuidado… según ellos, yo creo que hicieron otra cosa, pero bueno.

Mientras ellos se organizaban allá, yo volví a encender la antorcha, y me di cuenta de que tengo que cuidarla, me quedan tres, si no mal recuerdo. Igual, la llama tenía un raro color, un poco verdoso, y cada cierto tiempo, cambia de color por los gases. Al menos me ayudó a limpiar un poco el olor del área. No me di cuenta de lo mal que olía hasta que se quemó todo eso.

Al encender la antorcha, pude ver un poco del cuarto, aquí hay muchas marcas de que está realmente esculpido en roca, más que haber sido armado con varias de ellas, y tiene un techo bastante alto. Había muchas telarañas, y muchos huesos que han sido limpiados de su carne… algo aquí va comiendo personas, o peor, la gente viene aquí a que se la coman. Como sea, en el centro había una apertura, a nivel del suelo. Ahí adentro, había unos escalones hacia abajo, en circulo.

Con miedo de que algo fuese a pasar, me regresé para ayudar a los otros a subir. Darius, estando solo en el cuarto de la placa de presión, pisó otra baldosa, y fue quemado vivo. El olor no fue nada agradable, y pues, supongo que haber sido quemado vivo tampoco lo fue. Por suerte, aún tenía hechizos, y lo curé con mi Healing Word. Claro, por el dolor, y el impacto, se quedó ahí en el suelo. Pobre tipo, pero considerando las cosas malas que nos pasan a menudo, mejor se va acostumbrando.

Bueno, por lo que me contaron, parece que a Arobynn y Mardred les fue mejor, y avanzaron por el cuarto que llegamos. Ahora, Arobynn fue un poco más honesto, y dijo que se cayó y activó una trampa, que lo evitó, porque estaba en el suelo, mientras que alcanzó a cortar a la Señora Mardred. En lo que oí el grito, vi a Darius, levantarse, y saltar como si tuviera alas, hacia la pared. Estaba intentando subirse, pero se parecía estar resbalando. Por lo menos, no se activó la trampa de nuevo.

Con la distracción de la señora Mardred gritando por el corte, y mi afán de ayudar a Darius a que se trepara la pared, me agarré mal, y cuando Darius haló de mí, me fui de cabeza al suelo, dándome un golpe bastante malo… todavía me duele la cadera de eso. Au.

En esto, Arobynn ya llevaba varios intentos de trepar la pared y no había sido capaz. No fue sino que yo cayese encima de Darius y quedáramos mal acomodados, que fue capaz de trepar la maldita pared. Se le ocurrió un comentario muy graciosillo, y yo le dije que necesitábamos un minuto a solas.

El haberme metido y seguirle el hilo a Magnus me tiene afectado. Estoy bastante mal de la cabeza.

Como sea, antes de que los demás llegaran, Darius trepó mi espalda, y me ayudó a subir. En esto, le avisamos a los otros cómo funcionaba la trampa. La Señora Mardred saltó, una vez estábamos arriba, y aterrizó muy bien en la baldosa de la trampa, pero apenas. De hecho, creo que su talón estaba bordando en otra baldosa.

Ahora, mientras La señora Mardred estaba parada en la baldosa, Arobynn caminó, y pasó común y corriente. Ahí entendí cómo funciona esta cosa. Supongo que esto es para que lo hagan varias personas, una a una quedándose atrás, y esperando a quien sigue. O algo asi, creo. Supongo. Como sea.

Arobynn, el delgadito mago, necesitó la ayuda de Darius y la mía para subirlo. Tuvimos que hacer un par de intentos, antes de que lo pudiésemos subir. Luego, con una cuerda, tiramos de la señora Mardred, y la subimos al sitio final. Ya, todos aquí con una nueva antorcha, (esta la usó Darius).

Ya en esta parte, decidimos ir en fila india por las escaleras, la Señora Mardred adelante, luego Darius, yo, y Arobynn. Mientras caminábamos, nada más al empezar el camino, creo que la señora Mardred pisó un escalón, y brotó una fea nube. Yo conozco estas, y las puedo hacer los dias que estoy de buena suerte…

La nube era venenosa, y hoy, reaprendí mi previa lección de “Resistente no es igual a Inmune” porque, ¿adivinen quién acabó envenenado? Exacto: Arobynn. 

Y yo, creo.

Como sea, algo mareados y sintiéndonos como un trapo mal usado, vimos un destello en otro de los escalones y la mayoría pudimos evitar el problema, pero Arobynn, que ya estaba malito, se queda un poco atarantado. Ya estaba bastante malito, y decidí quedarme un poco más cerca, de hecho, lo cargué en mis brazos. Nos acomodamos como pudimos, en las estrechas escaleras, y yo me acerqué un poco mas a Arobynn, para cubrirlo, si algo pasaba… al menos intentarlo.

Ya avanzando, Darius descubrió un símbolo en la escalera, y evitamos la trampa de ese escalón, cualquiera que fuese. Aquí, como estaba bastante mal, le di una curación a Arobynn. Ahí va mi poción. Ya qué…

Abajo, contrario a mi creencia, no estaba Zordos. Lo que sí había, era una lampara de aceite, que tenía una luz verde/azulada. Se mueve un poco así sola… me da… no sé, me da repelús, de alguna manera. Darius trató de agarrar la lámpara, pero antes de que lo hiciese, Arobynn intentó descifrar si tenía algo mágico en especial. Aunque dijo que no vio nada. Darius la tomó después de esto, y tampoco vio nada especial en ella.

Ahora, tenemos una “Rara lampara medio fantasmagórica que probablemente nos maldiga.”

Cool.

En eso, yo me puse a hacer mi deporte favorito: tocar cosas sin supervisión. Mientras tanto, Arobynn se puso más armadura, con uno de sus hechizos… la magia arcana no es mi fuerte, asi que no estoy familiarizado con él… parece que tenía una armadura fantasmal, lo cual es positivo, creo. Ya después de revolver las cosas y moverlas de lugar, yo no encontré nada. Excepto claro, un montón de murciélagos que no les gustó mucho la idea de un grupo de locos trayendo luz y haciendo desastres.

Esta, comúnmente es la parte donde describo en detalle la ardua batalla que tuvimos, pero… la verdad, con lo enojados que estábamos, los murciélagos no duraron mucho. Arobynn los atacó con misiles mágicos, y mató varios de esos bichos, luego, Darius acabó con los otros a punta de espadazos, dejando salir la furia que tenía casi de manera terapéutica.

Ya frustrados porque no encontramos nada, ni a Zordos, y hasta ahora no habíamos caído en cuenta que Valvar también estaba perdido, la Señora Mardred agarró un hueso por ahí, para ver si lo puede tallar, y decidimos echar para arriba otra vez 

Subiendo, ahora conmigo en punta, vuelvo a activar una trampa, eléctrica. Por accidente, ¡lo juro!   
Yo no quería. Igual, como para intentar ayudar, traté de usar el poder de Lord Bahamut en mi escudo, pero no pude ayudarle a otros aparte de mí. Todos recibieron algo de daño. Por desgracia, Arobynn vuelve a caer aquí. Como yo iba al frente, La señora Mardred lo cargó y se lo echó a los hombros.

Avanzando, vimos el siguiente escalón, y evitamos la siguiente trampa, mal contado, era el escalón 10, creo, y evitamos lo que creo fue la segunda trampa que aturdió a Arobynn cuando bajábamos. Caminando, también vimos la trampa final, en el tercer escalón. Aquí arriba, decidí arriesgarme, y le di mi ultimo hechizo de Healing Word. Mas vale que descansemos un poco, o vamos a estar bastante mal para cuando lleguemos al campamento.

Al regresarnos, con Arobynn sano, nuevamente, me detienen antes de lanzarme a la baldosa brillante. 

Organizamos nuestras ideas, porque si teníamos que considerar qué había que hacer y como lo íbamos a hacer. Darius tomó la delantera, y se lanzó, aterrizando en la baldosa apropiada, y con esto, los demás pasamos al siguiente punto.

Darius, siendo el ultimo, saltó al siguiente cuarto, y cayó mal, por suerte, se cubre del daño con los “Pies ligeros” de Arobynn, creo, para no golpearse mucho. El cuarto de la cuchilla no nos dio mucho problema, asi que pasamos a rastras, para evitar que nos lastimaran, y llegamos al siguiente, el puente sobre el agujero en el que caí más temprano.

De nuevo, Arobynn camina de primero por el puente y se cae, pero pudo cubrir su caía con “Pies ligeros”. Ya viendo la caída, empecé a lanzar el hechizo de “Guidance” para darle una pequeña ventaja a quienes pasen. Con esto, Darius pasa, y sin tener mayor problema. La señora Mardred también pasa en perfecto estado, y me esperan del otro lado.

El problema, además de mis nervios de volver a caerme y romperme la madre, fue que Arobynn gritó que lo subieran antes de que yo pasara, para que no le cayera encima, y, adivina, adivinador: me fui de trasero al agujero. Me tiemblan las manos escribiendo esto, del dolor de semejante azotón que me di, ya que Arobynn no me pudo ayudar en la caída, o mas bien parece que se alejó de mí.

Aunque estoy adolorido ahora mismo, en el calor del momento, por lo menos fui capaz de aguantar el golpe, y pude cargar a Arobynn para que no tuviese que escalar tanto. Desde arriba, la señora Mardred intentó, con la ayuda de Darius, a subir el muro, para luego ayudarme a mí.

Nuestra exploración acabo con el grandioso premio de una lampara (posiblemente maldita), un compañero perdido, y un hueso.

Que gran botín.

Las sorpresas no acabaron ahí. No sé si a Undril no le dieron cariño de pequeña o qué, pero en lo que explorábamos, ya había matado al ave que había, nos regañó por tardarnos tanto, y dijo que la destajemos, para llevar la carne como comida al campamento.

Esa mujer necesita un poco de cariño, comprensión y ternura. Es muy fría.

Bueno, Dragon Verdoso y debilitado se retira... si me quedan ganas, antes de dormir, vuelvo a escribir algo... espero encontremos a los demás pronto.

¡Adiositos!


	16. Diario de Hasting >=\ Parte XX-XX-XXXIII (parte III – Noche) (las otras entradas del diario están mal marcadas, ya es la parte XX-XX-XXXIII, no la XXXII)

Ha sido un día interesante. Y largo, considerando que llevo ya tres entradas solo hoy…

Bueno, luego de acabar con el pobrecito Greg (el ave que hallamos), ya entrados en gastos, nos tomamos unos minutos para descansar, y yo pasé por ahí ayudando a curar heridas con mi Kit de Curación. Nos aprovechamos del tiempo en que yo lloraba, y Greg se ahumaba…

Nota: no recordaba que ahumar carne la conserva por mucho tiempo.** ←← IMPORTANTE**

Como sea, con mi kit de curación, ayudamos a cubrir las heridas mías, las de Darius, la señora Mardred, y las de Arobynn. Al terminar de curarla, la señora Mardred se encargó de envolver la carne en la tela de las tiendas que había en la zona donde estábamos. En eso, a Arobynn se le ocurrió que tal vez podíamos armar una carpa con los retazos que quedaban de las otras, y lo logramos con cierta media facilidad.

La carpa es evidentemente hecha por principiantes, a medio coser, remachada, y pues… no es lo más bonito del mundo. Caben unas dos personas, apretados, si acaso.

En eso, en lo que guardábamos lo que hicimos de carpa, la señora Mardred estaba ayudando a Undril, y dándole cobertura, de cualquier cosa rara en la selva. Darius, Arobynn y yo estábamos organizando lo de la carne, bajándola del fuego, y guardándola entre la tela, para luego moverla al barco. Arobynn notó, mientras terminábamos, - con su poca ayuda, por cierto. Se excusa siendo un poco delgado de brazos, el mago – una persona corriendo, perseguida por otra de las aves.

Nos avisó, y nos dijo que una criatura con cuernos, y cortos pantalones corría hacia a nosotros. En la sorpresa, empezamos a organizarnos, pensando que puede ser un intento de ataque de alguna clase. La señora Mardred se nos acerca, también preparada, mientras yo corrí (por mi distracción, y estar mirando hacia arriba en el terreno, casi me doy de lleno contra las letrinas). Mi idea era que, si se acercaba lo suficiente y se lanzaba, yo podía atraparlo, para tenerlo agarrado si era una trampa, o para salvarlo si no lo era.

Hasta allí llegó nuestro coordinado esfuerzo, porque aun cuando le grité al sujeto, simplemente se dio la vuelta, y se puso a pelear contra el animal que le perseguía. Falló lo que quería hacer, y por eso, el ave le atacó, pegándole tan duro, que lo tiró al suelo, dejándolo inconsciente. En ello, Arobynn usa sus llamas, su Fire Bolt, para darle a la criatura. Luego, Darius le lanzó una flecha, y con lo duro que le pegaron, casi lo matan. 

Como dejé de oír al nuevo sujeto, me preocupé, y empecé a trepar la pared, lo más rápido que pude. Mi “Perdón a los Caídos” (Spare the Dying, para los clérigos que son reacios a cambiar los nombres de los hechizos) requiere que yo pueda ver a la persona que quiero salvar. A pesar de que Lord Bahamut me bendijo y me dio la oportunidad de usarlo a distancia, en vez de tocar a la persona, aun tengo que ser capaz de verlos, para que funcione.

Esa pared era bastante alta, y me daba algo de malestar esa altura, pero, ya a mitad de camino, hay poca opción mas que seguir adelante, ¿no?

Para mi tranquilidad, todo el mundo siguió tirando cosas a mansalva, contra las criaturas ahí arriba. A este punto, Undril empezó a gritarnos por lo que sea que estábamos haciendo. Parece que lo único que le interesaba era el campamento, no una posible víctima. (de nuevo, un amor de mujer. Brota el amor al prójimo y eso.)

Bueno, en lo que seguíamos en la acción, la criatura, o la**S** criatura**S**, porque ahora sonaba a que eran más, empezaron a atacar al nuevo sujeto. Mientras la señora Mardred se puso donde quería, lanzó una jabalina (Varias de ellas. Muy cerca de donde yo estaba. Y no les dio a los bichos esos.) y no les atinó, pero me dio puntos de apoyo, para terminar de subir.

Ya, una vez arriba, vi un par de cosas. Uno: eran dos aves, como Greg, Dos: el sujeto, era una chica. Tres, estaba yo solo allá arriba, contra dos cosas que tiraron a la chica al suelo con poco esfuerzo. En eso, la estabilicé con mi “perdón a los caídos” y empecé a mover los brazos y a gritar, a ver si se enfocaban en mí, para tratar de mantenerlos concentrados en mí, no en ella.

Ahí, haciendo payasadas, vi el brillo de un Guiding Bolt, de Undril, que le explotó la cabeza a una de las aves ahí con nosotros. Darius lanzó otra flecha y le dio al otro. Desafortunadamente, no parece que el ave halla creído mucho en mi actuación. Porque igual intentaron atacar a la chica.  
Menos mal falló.

Arobynn intentó quemar del todo al ave que quedaba, y le dio en la cabeza, pero ya en este punto, pude darle con mi maza y con toda la fuerza que le puse al golpe, se fue de bruces al suelo. Ahí le va otro visitante a Lord Bahamut, supongo. :D

En esto, Undril nos grita que no podemos perder más el tiempo, y, con ella en brazos, me dedico a caminar, buscando una zona por donde bajar sin matarnos a ambos. Ya abajo, Undril curó a la chica, que, de inmediato, me puso un cuchillo al cuello, y me amenazo, preguntándome por qué la llevaba en brazos. Siempre es divertido conocer personas amigables, supongo.

Como sea, Undril empezó a interrogarla, y ella nos dijo que estaba explorando, buscando comida y acabó perseguida por estas aves así de la nada. Complacida, o lo más cerca que alguien como Undril puede estar de una emoción positiva, me encarga de vigilar a Arte (la chica nueva), y se va.

Yo, buscando que no me corte la garganta mientras duermo, le digo que Undril es un poco fría, y le pido que no intente matarme… de nuevo, supongo. Ya una vez se resuelve todo eso, mientras vigilo a Arte, ayudé a cargar las cosas en el barco, manteniéndola cerca de donde yo esté.

Sorprendentemente, se mantuvo muy dócil, y me hizo caso (tanto como esperarías de alguien que acabas de conocer, pero bueno). No pudimos cargar la carne de las otras aves, por lo que ya sería demasiado peso, y nos montamos en los barcos. De nuevo, La señora Mardred con Undril, Darius y Arobynn atrás, y yo en medio, junto con Arte.

Mientras viajamos en el barco, le indiqué a Arte los peligros del grupo, que evitara estar cerca de Darius, por problemas de fuego, lejos de Arobynn por problemas de fuego, lejos de la señora Mardred, por problemas de trampas, y lejos de mi por problemas con trampas y tropezones que tengo de vez en cuando. La vi extrañada por los comentarios, pero ya con eso, empezamos a conversar un poco.

Arte es una Tiefling, como Zordos, pero hasta ahí llega el parecido, supongo. Es más tranquila, y tiene (por mucho) menos armas que él. 

De todas formas, ya luego de unas horas más, llegamos a una zona donde esperábamos acampar. llegamos a una zona con una cascada, hay un rio junto a ella, donde podríamos cargar agua, o asearnos un poco, y, como ya es costumbre diaria a la hora de dormir, yo reparto la salvia contra los bichos a todo el mundo.

Cuando acabamos de organizar las cosas, decidimos tirar los dados para ver quién usaría la carpa nueva, acordando que quienes tiraran los números mas altos serían los ganadores.

Arte y yo, por cosas del destino, que le gusta burlarse de mi y dejarme en situaciones incómodas, ganamos en los dados, y quedamos de dormir en la carpa… por reflejo, me disculpé con Arte, ya que todos nos miraron como que fuésemos a ser una pareja con algo de tiempo a solas.

¿Doy esa impresión a la gente? Ya me ha pasado con Darius, Magnus, una vez con Zordos…… no sé. 

Por suerte, Arte y los demás ya se durmieron, mientras yo escribo esto y tengo mis raras crisis existenciales. Hoy me toca vigilar en el primer turno, y hasta ahora, no ha pasado mucho. Creo que sigue la señora Mardred, y yo usé mis Ojos de la Tumba, para ver si había no-muertos cerca, ya que Undril, Arte y yo somos los que más lejos estamos de la protección contra emboscadas que nos daría el rio y la cascada.

No puedo evitar pensar un poco en casa… espero que todo el mundo esté bien. El Imp en mi cabeza ahora se burla de que soy un dragón promiscuo buscando quedarme a solas con cualquiera del grupo, el pequeño idiota…

Aunque sí tiene un punto… muy bien, hay que marcar la línea cuando el Imp lunático parece tener sentido. Esa es mi marca de que el cansancio me va a matar, asi que trataré de quedarme quietecito, y esperar a que venga el siguiente, para dormir y dejar de oírlo unas cuantas horas.


	17. Diario de Hasting Q.Q Parte XX-XX-XXXIV

Lord Bahamut, sé que no soy el mejor de tus siervos, pero tengo una queja: ¡¿por qué insistes en que me levante antes que el sol casi a diario?!

A veces el imp me dice al levantarme que me odias, y teniendo en cuenta cuan a menudo nos levantamos tan temprano, parece que tuviese la razón.

Hoy, despertamos por un grito de Arobynn, indicando un ataque. Al salir de la tienda de dormir, vi que Arobynn tiene una cara de cansancio. No parece haber descansado muy bien anoche.

Bueno, eso y que él y Darius estaban atrapados por unas plantas que salían del suelo, que parecía moverse para agarrarlos y dejarlos inmóviles. A medio dormir, y en reflejo, se me ocurrió que mi aliento dragón podía deshacerse de esas plantas, de las que más pudiese, de un solo golpe. Eso no parece haberlas afectado mucho, pero si afectó a Darius y a Arobynn juntos.

Voy a morir inmolado por estas acrobacias que hago en contra del mago pirómano. Un placer conocerlos a todos. Recuérdenme como confiado, pero torpe.

Parece que dejó de apuñalarme mentalmente por unos segundos, ahora que está recuperándose del resto de la pelea… ojalá no lea mi diario y obtenga ideas, si no me quería matar.

Volviendo al tema, Darius intentó soltarse de esas plantas, pero no pudo. La señora Mardred se levantó y vino a ayudar, pero parece que también falla, por estar medio dormida.

En el alboroto, no noté en qué momento Arte salió a correr, pero cuando la volví a ver, estaba a varios metros de distancia, lejos de absolutamente todos en el grupo. Cuando volví a mirar atrás, al desastre de mañana que tenemos hoy, vi que Darius se soltó, y se movió a donde Arobynn estaba, para soltarlo a él también.

Aquí, oí a Undril, y me di la vuelta, viendo una enorme planta que parecía moverse hacia nosotros. Yo me puse entre la planta y los demás, para tratar de centrar su atención en Undril y en mí. Undril se levantó, analizó la situación en segundos, y atacó a la planta grande. Como los demás, también parece estar medio dormida, y no le da muy fuerte. Arte regresó con los demás, y ayudó a liberar a Arobynn también, y, en lo que lo libera, la planta grande le da un golpazo a Undril, que hasta a mí me dolió. Luego, la atrapó en sus lianas.

Viéndola tan mal, yo la curé, porque le pegó muy fuerte, y le lanzo un Sacred Flame, para variar, hasta la maldita planta se mueve muy rápido para los efectos de mi hechizo, y no le hago daño.

Ahora, para tener en cuenta. Undril se la pasó toda la pelea gritándonos que la dejemos atrás, que lo que importa es la llegada al campamento, y que ella puede ser dejada atrás y eso. Yo no estoy dispuesto a dejar atrás a nadie en este sitio, ¿por qué? Porque no se me antoja mucho hacer lo que hicimos en la tumba de Zaldara, hace ya dos mil años. Entonces, se tiene que aguantar que hagamos tonterías para mantener a todos vivos.

Como sea, jamás vi una planta tan resistente, como la que tiene agarrado a Arobynn. Por suerte, con la fuerza de la señora Mardred, por fin pudo soltarse, y se deshicieron de la planta esa. 

Mientras tanto, Darius, aprovechando que ya se había resuelto eso, da un rodeo, y le lanza a la planta grande una flecha, pero falla.

Undril, aún atrapada entre las lianas de la planta, ataca con su arma espiritual (una lanza, curiosamente. Tengo que preguntar si el arma la escoge ella, o su patrón, por si alguna vez alguien me enseña ese hechizo), pero su lanza no le hace mucho daño. Parece estar con poca fuerza física y espiritual, aparentemente.

Como sea, ya despreocupado por los que estaban atrás mío, intento golpear la planta grande y me falla el ataque. Con la fuerza que llevaba, casi me caigo, mientras Undril sigue repitiéndome que me vaya. En lo que discuto con la terca señora, Arobynn trata de quemar la planta con su fuego estándar, Fire Bolt, y, sorprendentemente, le da de lleno. La señora Mardred se acercó, y falló también, pero Darius no lo hizo con su siguiente flecha. Arte, para sorpresa mía, en lugar de huir, ahora que estaba sin supervisión, también ataca y logra pegarle a la criatura. (todos le pegaron menos yo, <strike>¿qué tan mal puede irme?</strike>) (nota: ten cuidado con estas cosas Hasting, recuerda el incidente en el barco por abrir tu bocota.)

Igual, ya bien entrados en la pelea, y yo con mi “Palabra de Sanación” en la punta de la lengua, por si tenía que ayudarle a Undril, seguimos peleando, y vuelvo a intentar atacar a la planta. Ya esta vez, si le hice algo, pero, como compensación, Arobynn falla la llama que intentó lanzarle a la planta.

Ya luego de esto, oí un grito de furia, y La señora Mardred, enfurecida, le da un golpe casi igual de fuerte como el mío a la planta esa, mientras Undril seguía intentando zafarse de ella.  
Viendo esto, Arte le lanza una cuerda a Undril, y falla al intentar agarrarla. Supongo que su plan era agarrarla, para zafarla de las lianas, pero no fue fácil, considerando que la planta esa se la ha pasado sacudiéndose todo raro.

Luego, yo le pegué de nuevo a la planta, mientras Arobynn vuelve a fallar con sus llamas. En eso, juraría que la señora Mardred estuvo a un gramo de romperse sus brazos y su hacha del golpe tan feo que le dio a la planta. Esa señora tiene tal fuerza en los brazos que bien podría cargar la planta ella sola y tirarla al rio, si no tuviese a Undril agarrada.

Después de esa muestra de poder casi divino por parte de la señora Mardred, entre Darius con su flecha, y el arma espiritual de Undril, acaban con la fea planta.

Una vez más, Undril me regaña por no irme, y que lo mas importante era la misión. Sorprendente que pueda hablarme tan duramente con un hechizo divino curando sus heridas, pero al final, su petición era un poco difícil de hacer, considerando que, de todos los que estamos aquí, la única que sabe dónde está el campamento es ella, pero bueno. Con todo y todo, está a salvo, y nosotros organizamos el campamento.

Ya calmados, mientras Arobynn intenta usar poderes mentales para asesinarme por mi honesto error - del cual no tuve nada de culpa, por cierto – se pusieron a revisar la planta, y los arbustos de la zona. Yo también me puse a eso, antes de escribir esta entrada, y vi a Arobynn hallar unos hongos, que Undril nos dijo que eran venenosos. Y que no se deben tomar con la mano asi nada más.

Ojalá no se le ocurra darme una de esas cosas en venganza por lo de mi aliento venenoso… supongo que en algún punto debería disculparme con él… nah, ya se le pasará, todo va a estar bien.

Yo, luego de eso, intenté buscar algunas plantas de las de las enfermedades, las que escribí antes… Bayas Sinda, dice en mi diario, y los Yahcha, los bichos esos, pero no hallé las bayas, para intentar ayudar al campamento.

Supongo que aprovecharé a meterme al rio a asearme un poco antes de continuar, y tal vez volver a aplicarme el aceite contra los bichos una vez lo haga. Mientras terminamos de organizarnos para partir luego.

Dragón que pudo haber sido algo torpe más temprano, ¡se despide!

¡Cuídense!


	18. Diario de Hasting >=O Parte XX-XX-XXXV

Arobynn trató de matarme. El pequeñito mago ese trató de matarme.

Vale, bien, yo casi lo mato esta mañana, y, pues, fue mi error, y lo que sea, pero ese tipo es, por mucho, más peligroso de lo que yo podría ser alguna vez.

Solo quería sacar eso de mi sistema, ahora si puedo empezar mi entrada de diario.

Como sea, esta mañana, después de mi error, arrepentido, pero, pues, orgulloso, curé a Arobynn y a Darius, con mi Healing Word, en un impresionante caso de sigilo, y de disimulo. Tanto que seguro ni se dieron cuenta que se estaban sintiendo mejor, de lo de mi veneno.

Ya después de recoger y organizar las cosas del campamento, Undril se puso en modo trabajo, y nos empezamos a montar a las canoas. Otra vez, nos organizamos en las canoas, en la primera, Undril y Mardred, llevando la delantera, y asegurándose de que no caigamos en una emboscada. En la siguiente, Arte y yo, básicamente porque sigo aquí atorado vigilándola, asegurándome de que no haga alguna cosa que todavía no tengo clara… bueno, eso, y que así estoy en rango de curar a los demás, si algo pasara. Atrás, Arobynn y Darius.

Por si acaso, yo tengo la lámpara fantasma esa que conseguimos, para iluminar el camino, si algo llegara a pasar.

Al final, el viaje fue supremamente callado. Parecía que algunos animales tenían ganas de atacar, pero como vamos a la par de la corriente, se cansaron antes de llegar a nosotros.

Un par de horas luego, delante de donde íbamos, la señora Mardred y Undril vieron una niebla azul, sobre el río. Por desgracia, estaba en todo el medio del camino, y no la íbamos a poder rodear, así que, con el poco tiempo que teníamos, pasamos a intentar cubrirnos como pudiésemos. Yo di el grito de que podía ser la niebla del Chango Loco, y todos saltaron a acción. Darius y Arobynn parece que se cubrieron la cara con unas bufandas, húmedas, para evitar respirarlo. Yo casi me como el Yahcha, pero después de pensarlo, decidí no hacerlo. Puede que haya gente en el campamento que lo necesitara. Mientras eso, no pude ver bien que preparaciones hicieron Mardred y Undril, pero yo me lancé mi propio hechizo de Resistencia en mi mismo, para ver si podía darme un refuerzo.

**Nota:** debería ver si puedo aprender un modo de usar este hechizo en varias personas a la vez, resulta útil.

Afortunadamente la niebla no parece causar otro efecto aparte de la enfermedad, y pasamos relativamente bien. Yo le eché un ojo a los demás, para ver si algo había pasado, pero aparte de la preocupación por la posible enfermedad, nadie parecía estar muy mal. Por lo menos por un par de horas, en lo que llegamos a una parte más ancha del río.

En lo que empezamos a oír ruidos de batalla adelante, vimos al lado del río, lo que parecía ser la base de la Orden del Guantelete, altos muros de madera, algo así como una empalizada, con un agujero cavado, que vinimos a ver luego, alrededor de la base, para evitar que los ataquen por todos los lados.

Más adelante, cuando ya pudimos ver mejor al estar mas cerca, nos dimos cuenta de lo que pasaba: había una batalla en proceso, en contra de una mediana horda de zombies y un enorme animalote zombi. Anquilosaurio, me dice uno de los guardas que me oye hablándole a mi diario.

¿Dónde iba? Ah, las personas de la base piden a gritos que se refuerce la puerta, y que no los dejen entrar. Ya luego, alcancé a ver un par de esqueletos, aparte de los zombies, y el anquilosaurio. Tuve una idea, pero para que funcionara, tenia que acercarme más de lo que supuse que iba a ser cómodo si fallaba.

La señora Mardred y Undril, como iban al frente, fueron las primeras en llegar, pero en lo que desembarcaban, uno de los esqueletos lanzó una flecha al tipo arriba en la puerta de la base, menos mal, falló, pero podía ser peligroso al final de la batalla, ya que casi no me quedaban hechizos. Uno de los guardas, que hace poco me dijo que su nombre es Michael, le lanzó una flecha al anquilosaurio, y no le hizo la gran cosa, por lo gruesa que es su piel, y, pues lo delgada que es la flecha.

Darius empezó a actuar raro, y después de anunciar su ataque, lanzó una flecha al aire, y si le estaba apuntando a algo que no fuese el cielo, yo diría que falló, por mucho. Encima, ¡se tiró al río! Pudo haberse ahogado, sobre todo con todos distraídos por ahí.

En eso, Arte y yo estábamos llegando a desembarcar, vimos como otro esqueleto disparaba a alguien, pero no creo haber visto que le atinara a algo. También vi que un zombi se estaba acercando a la puerta de la base, junto al gigante anquilosaurio, pero no hace la gran cosa, son algo lentos.

En mi distracción, Arte se bajó del barco rápidamente, y le lanzó una flecha a un zombi que estaba cerca de nosotros y le hizo bastante daño, luego, uno de los guardias, Sean, creo que me dijeron, le dio al mismo zombi que ella, pero no cae, a pesar de ambos ataques.

Undril fue la siguiente, y con su mazo le dio un golpe a un esqueleto cercano, pero no pudo hacerle mucho daño a la criatura no muerta. En lo que por fin pude sacar mi pesado trasero del bote, pude ver a otro zombi acercarse a la puerta. Con esto, me quedaba poco tiempo para echarles una mano si se acercaban mucho más. Al menos con mi plan.

Vi al anquilosaurio atacar la puerta, y vi como la puerta casi cede bajo el golpe de su cola. Yo también estuve al otro lado de ese ataque, y, pues, golpea bastante duro, la verdad.

Como sea, ya en tierra, corrí lo más que pude, para usar el poder que Lord Bahamut me dio hace ya unas semanas. Con una plegaria, usé un nuevo poder llamado Turn Undead, que, según Lord Bahamut, haría que las horrendas criaturas huyesen de mí. Desde donde estaba, necesitaba que se alejaran de la puerta, y la mayoría de esas criaturas huyeron.

Hubo dos fallas en mi plan: El anquilosaurio, y uno solo de los esqueletos. Ya ubicado en el centro, di el grito informando a todos de que mi hechizo desaparecería si golpean a uno de ellos, así que les dije que todos atacaran a la misma criatura, o podría haber problemas si vuelven a atacar todos a la vez.

Aquí, después de ponerme a gritar, fue que el loco de Arobynn ¡me atacó con su Firebolt!

Okay, sí, tengo que admitir que yo lo ataqué primero, esta mañana, pero aún así, fue algo inesperado.

Por lo menos su ataque logró disimular el miedo que tenia de ese montón de no-muertos… no puedo evitar recordar toda la locura en la tumba de Zaldara, y que Nalfein sigue allá… voy a volver por ti amigo, ya verás.

Bueno, volviendo a los eventos del día. Tras la deshonrosa traición y ataque por la espalda que recibí, vi que los demás parecían haberme escuchado, y se estaban enfocando, o en las criaturas no afectadas, o directamente en los que ya estaban por morir.

Un guarda, que aun no he vuelto a ver para preguntarle su nombre, le disparó al zombi que no fue afectado por mi hechizo. Darius, en un momento de claridad, de lo que sea que le estaba pasando, reaccionó, y atacó a un zombi cerca de Arte, para ayudarle.

En eso, afectado por la magia, el esqueleto que peleaba con la señora Mardred, intentó huir, pero ella lo golpeó mientras corría. Luego, Arte disparó una flecha, y remató al esqueleto, dejándolo tirado en el suelo.  
Un guarda, Sean, creo, atacó al zombi que estaba casi en la puerta, y el que atacó, resultó gritando que estaba disfrazado, que no lo atacaran. Mientras se aleja de la puerta, el “Zombi” sale corriendo en dirección contraria a la puerta, pidiendo que le lancen una cuerda, y que no lo ataquen, que estaba muy asustado.

Undril venia en una carrera tan acelerada a atacar a un zombi cerca mío, pero tropezó en su carrera, y se cayó, mientras yo fingía no verla, para que después no me coma vivo, y Mardred, en eso, atacó a uno de los zombies que había huido de mí, mientras que un guarda, este se llama Mortimer, atacó al verdadero zombi, el que estaba cerca del anquilosaurio. Falló, pero no es raro, los tres o cuatro ataques que hizo, todos fallaron.

Ya una vez pude ver quienes estaban afectados y quienes no, decidí moverme a atacar al anquilosaurio, pero ese lagarto tiene una piel bastante mas dura que la mía, (y eso que yo aguanto bastante maltrato). Apenas y pude agacharme, en lo que Arobynn lanzó otro fogonazo con su Firebolt, y le dio bastante fuerte al Anquilosaurio, haciendo que la bestia se tambaleara bastante… este ataque si lo hizo a propósito, creo yo… debe seguir enojado conmigo...

Michael, por fin, le da al anquilosaurio con una flecha, entre las placas y el cuello, creo, que le causa bastante daño, y dándole ejemplo a quienes lo ven, que no tienen tanto éxito, la verdad. En eso, oí a Darius a lo lejos dar un grito, y vi que lanzó otra flecha a la nada, poco antes de meterse de cara en el agua del rio. Creo que nos quiere decir algo con ese comportamiento, pero no soy muy listo para descubrirlo.

Arte, en medio de esta locura, intentó lanzarle una flecha, o su espada, o algo, no sé, la vi agarrar cada pieza de equipo que pudo antes de decidirse por su arco, y le disparó al zombi, falló, por supuesto, al haber estado en tal confusión.

Sean lanzó una flecha, al zombi que estaba al lado de Mardred, mientras este intentaba levantarse una vez más, y yo sudé frio, si esto iba a seguir más tiempo, pero mi sudor frio no duro mucho, ya que Undril lanzó una Sacred Flame al anquilosaurio. Veo que el efecto de la energía divina le hizo bastante daño al gigante no-muerto, pero tuve que esquivar su cola, porque mientras lo veía arder, intentó pegarme con ella.  
Mardred, en eso, volvió a darle un hachazo al zombi que tenía en frente, dejándolo tirado en el suelo de una vez por todas. Por si acaso, se quedó cerca de él, dando unos pasos al frente, para que lo pueda rematar en caso de algo.

Yo, siguiendo el ejemplo de Undril, le lanzo mi Sacred Flame(TM) al anquilosaurio, y le doy, **por fin**. A pesar de esto, no le hice mucho daño, en especial si comparo con la fuerza del hechizo de Undril. Arobynn, dejando de intentar matarme por seis segundos, lanzó su Misil Mágico, haciéndole más daño al anquilosaurio, encima de lo que ya llevábamos. Luego, Michael lanza una flecha que falla, rompiendo la buena racha que llevábamos. Alexander, otro guarda, sigue su ejemplo, y, esta vez, sí le da.

Eché un ojo atrás, y vi a Darius atacar al zombi cerca de Arte, pero falla, y, creo que, en frustración, se le tira encima, tirando a Arte al suelo. Como si ya estuviese acostumbrada a que intenten taclearla, Arte simplemente quita a Darius, y le lanza un corte con su espada a un zombi que estaba ya casi tirándose al río.

Creo que vale la pena aclarar que el tipo “zombi” se la ha pasado gritando todo este tiempo, pidiendo ayuda en lugar de darnos una mano, pero bueno.

Undril sigue quemando al anquilosaurio, mientras que la señora Mardred se acercaba, y cuando estuvo cerca, lanzó una jabalina, pero creo que el impulso que llevaba le hizo fallar.

Yo, como soy tan bueno peleando, (=D) le di el último fogonazo de Sacred Flame al anquilosaurio. Cuando me doy la vuelta, me doy cuenta, del hecho de que el resto de la horda de zombies decidió irse a nadar en el río, asustados por mi poder mágico… bien, eso esta bien, prefiero que estén lejos.

Bueno, ya un poco calmados, le grité a los de adentro del fuerte, mejor dicho, a quien quiera que Sean fuese, si el otro tipo es un zombi o no. Pero todo el mundo termina distraído por Undril, a quien reconocen.

Ya, para terminar con las cosas raras del día, Darius y Arobynn se me acercan y tratan de morderme, tratando de comerme vivo… a este punto, supongo que ya estaba muy cansado para siquiera pensar que se habían convertido en no-muertos, o algo. Darius incluso intentó pegarme en la cabeza con su arco, mientras Arobynn me muerde como si tuviese buen sabor. Ya, asustado, les pedí perdón a gritos por lo de esta mañana, pero no parecen haber reaccionado.

Undril, como siempre, simplemente empieza a dar ordenes por ahí, y yo (haciendo malabares con el par de tipos encima mío… el maldito imp no me va a dejar en paz, ya puedo oírlo…) les recuerdo que hay un posible zombi corriendo por ahí. Todos me dicen que está bien, y que es alguien de la base. En lo que me dijeron el nombre, por si las moscas, le echo un Ojo de la Tumba, para ver si tiene algo de no-muerto.  
La parte buena: ni él, ni los chicos del grupo son no muertos.

La parte mala: Darius pensó que sería una excelente idea saludar a la base de un cabezazo, y se fue al suelo de lo fuerte que se zurró.

La parte regular: Espero que Arobynn no tenga muchos recuerdos de esto, porque como no dejaba de intentar morderme, y en lo que uno de los guardas me explicaba que tenían que descansar para curarse de lo que tienen, le di un zape en la cabeza para dormirlo, y creo que se me fue la mano un poco… como decirlo… si fuésemos a ponerle números, digamos que le pegué con un 20 de potencia, y el flaquito de Arobynn resistió con un poco menos de 10… mas bien como con un 7 de fuerza… cuando despierte, seguro va a tener un moretón.

Ya con calma (y Arobynn en brazos), el tipo de la base me dice que puede que tengan la enfermedad del chango loco, y me da consejos para ayudar. A cambio de eso, y pues, considerando que a eso vinimos, le digo que tengo un par de Yahcha, que le puedo dar para ayudar a los enfermos.

Ya preguntando por lo que nos enviaron, y tratando de ayudar a Niles, les dijimos que veníamos a petición suya, para darles una mano, pero nos dijeron que Niles fue visitado por los Aracocas, y que partió con ellos, para ayudar a detener lo que está pasando. Llevaba una piedra para comunicarse con el campamento, pero lleva 5 días, y todavía no regresa, ni oyen de él.

Aparentemente, el Aracoca dijo que había mucha más actividad de no-muertos de lo que era normal, y, por lo que escuchamos en la ciudad, puede que tenga que ver con lo algo de actividad externa. Aun no me quito de la cabeza el hecho de que hubo viajeros hace poco que querían adentrarse en la jungla... me pregunto si tienen algo que ver.  
Bueno, por ahora, ayudaré con los heridos, y veré cómo puedo ayudar a que Niles deje una buena impresión en su gente...

PD: Ya te oigo por ahí rondando en mi cabeza, Imp. Si empiezas a hablar de promiscuidad, vamos a tener una larga sesión de plegarias. Sé lo mucho que te desagradan, pequeño idiota.

Dragon Verde se despide!


	19. Diario de Hasting =D Parte XX-XX-XXXVI

Ufff! Esta noche ha estado llena de ejercicios.  
Lecciones del día de hoy: Hay algo llamado Lanzamiento de Hechizos Ritual. Me pregunto qué otras lecciones me perdí por dormirme en clases…

Bueno, en lo que organizamos un par de cosas, nuestras pertenencias, y a los enfermos en sus sitios, y ya empezamos a repartir ayuda, y dar una mano o dos a los soldados aquí metidos.

Aprendí el nombre del tipo que pensé que era un no-muerto, se llama Higgins. Me lo dijo Wallace, uno de los acólitos que ha estado sanando a los enfermos. Hacía ya tiempo que no veía acólitos, me recuerdan a mi tiempo en el templo a Lord Bahamut en Tymanther… ugh, eso me dio algo de escalofríos, recordando al Gran Clérigo y sus constantes regaños.

Como sea, Wallace me dijo que los soldados han estado tomando el agua del río, y que, la mayoría de las veces tiene animales pequeños, o está contaminada por cosas río arriba. Ya en esto, le mencioné a Niles, y me dijo que están preocupados por él, que hace tiempo ya no saben de dónde está, o qué pasó. Para que estén mejor, les ofrecí mi savia, parte de lo que me queda. Menos mal compré al por mayor, y todavía tengo suficiente para unos cuantos días más, aun repartiéndole a la gente alrededor.

Wallace me dijo que, como había olvidado lo de los rituales y pensaba que solo podía lanzar un hechizo, que era prioritario purificar agua, ya que habían recibido la mayor parte de lo que necesitaban con lo que venía en las canoas. También le ofrecí mi savia, y que, si alguien la necesitaba, que buscaran al nuevo dracónido en el área.

Wallace, como 90% de la población de Chult, dice que no es común ver criaturas como yo. La parte positiva, es que Zindar se ha partido el lomo dando una buena impresión de los dracónidos, y los medio-dracónidos. Que bueno, porque tratar de ayudar mientras todos creen que soy un monstruo sería bastante complicado.

Ya metidos en gastos, nos dice que podemos usar cualquiera de las tiendas del campamento para dormir. Yo le comenté que olvidamos las nuestras, porque estaba diciendo que tal vez no fuese muy cómodo, pero, pues comparado con dormir al aire libre, cualquier cosa es cariño, ¿no?

Aquí me acordé de que puedo hacer lanzamientos rituales de hechizos! Es más lento, pero puedo seguir haciendo magia divina, aunque se me acaben mis hechizos regulares. Es algo vergonzoso ponerme a hacer los movimientos corporales que se necesitan, pero sigo en acción. Gran parte del resto del día y la noche, me la pasé en ese plan, buscando todos los barriles con agua que encontré, o que me trajeran los soldados.

Mientras yo estaba en lo mío, vi que Undril tomó la iniciativa, dando ordenes alrededor, y decidiendo qué hacer, mientras la señora Mardred le ayuda cargando las cosas pesadas. En esto se pasan gran parte del día, y cierran la puerta del campamento, asegurándose de que no vaya a entrar nadie más. 

En eso, vi a Arte vagar por ahí, hasta que encontró a alguien. No estoy seguro de qué le dijo, pero la vi agarrar algo de su comida y dársela al tipo con el que estaba hablando… supongo que quería ayudar a su modo, y que no es el tipo de persona que Undril tal vez sospechó que era, cuando me dijo que la vigilara.

Yo, por ahora, voy a darme un merecido descanso, después de bailar varias horas seguidas, y después corretear a los guardias por todo el campamento, buscando darles savia para protegerlos de los bichos por la noche. Estoy exhausto.


	20. Diario de Hasting =D Parte XX-XX-XXXVII

Muy bien, hoy ha sido un día de caminata, pero no por eso menos activo.

Esta mañana, me dediqué a bailar un poco más, mientras los demás se organizaban, o se despertaban. Arobynn se despertó, ya mejor de lo que sea que tuviese, que ahora sospecho lo del chango loco. Parece que algo lo molestó al despertar, porque al terminar de purificar un barril cercano, lo oí gritar mi nombre. Cuando entré, vi a Arobynn cubierto por una tela, pero sin su ropa normal, algo agitado, y mirando a todas partes, como si estuviese enojado.

Arobynn, otra vez, me atacó, menos mal fue con su almohada y no con un hechizo, mientras yo me defiendo, diciéndole la verdad: Intentó comerme ayer. Eso no parece haberlo calmado. Mejor dicho, parece que entendió algo distinto a lo que yo quise decir… tal vez se me salió algo que no quería, pero, no estoy seguro.

Escuché alboroto en la tienda donde Darius estaba, y habiendo aprendido mi lección, decidí no acercarme. No me van a atacar dos veces en la misma mañana, no señor.

Eso sí, oí ajetreo, y, según lo que me contaron luego, me dijeron que Darius parecía algo distraído, y que intentó escapar de la tienda, por algún motivo, como si tuviese miedo a estar encerrado. Raro, considerando que estuvimos bien en el templo de hace unos días. Menos raro, considerando que él y Arobynn estaban enfermos.

Undril, ya bien entrada la mañana, fue a las tiendas de medicina, y vi a la señora Mardred acercarse. Parece que la llamó, para discutir algo. Ya más tarde, tuvimos una pequeña reunión, y me comentó que Undril le dijo que, como ya había acabado la misión, quería saber si hacía falta algo más. La señora Mardred dijo que teníamos cosas pendientes para discutir con el capitán, y que nos convenía hablar con él. Undril le comentó que Ort también sabía algo del capitán, y que lo último que supieron es que iba a los riscos con el sujeto Aracoca. 

En eso, mientras yo acababa uno de mis rituales, Ort Barba de Fuego se acercó a mí, para hablar, en el tiempo que Undril hablaba con la señora Mardred. Ort me dijo que el capitán Greatbone (había olvidado el apellido de Niles), lleva varios días, desde la última vez que oyeron algo de él. Dijo que partió con el Aracoca hace unos cinco, o seis días, y que, esta mañana, a la hora que generalmente se reportaba, no lo hizo, así que ya van tres días consecutivos en los que no han recibido noticias de nada de lo que haya sucedido. 

Debido a como están los soldados, aunque han tenido la intención de ir a buscarlo, no han podido dedicar tiempo o recursos a hacerlo. Ort dijo que originalmente habían salido hacia los Riscos Grumosos, y parece que todo iba sin problemas, hasta que llegaron a la zona de unos… ¿“Batiri”, “Vatiri”? No sé. Pero hasta aquí supieron del capitán y compañía. Parece que iban a la zona del “Guardián”, aunque, sin confirmación, sería difícil saber qué pasó, o si pasó algo ahí, o luego.

Parece que lo estaba consultando conmigo, porque tenía la impresión de que soy como un líder o algo así, y yo definitivamente no soy el líder. Por lo menos tuve chance de explicarle que, pues, generalmente llegamos a consensos, como equipo, pero que no había líder por ahora. Le pedí un momento para juntar a todos, y discutir nuestro nuevo plan, considerando que si teníamos cosas que hablar con el capitán. (con algo de suerte, podré avisarle que su hermana está preocupada).

Arobynn aparece, ya vestido, y, aunque no estoy seguro, creo que me mira con desprecio, así que me ubiqué un poco entre él y algunos barriles. Problema: Darius se apareció detrás mío, como un maldito fantasma, y me da un susto de esta vida y la otra. En la confusión, no tengo idea de qué le dije, pero estoy seguro que me malentendió, y pensó que le propuse algo indecente, diciéndome que no le agrado de ese modo…

Mi imagen cae cada vez más… Cállate imp.

Ya luego de discutir las cosas, tomamos la decisión de ir a buscar al capitán. Ort vino, y le dijimos que ese era nuestro plan, y el nos ofrece un guía, un tipo llamado Graedon Margrain, que había estado hablando con Darius anteriormente, cuando fue a buscar algo de flechas para su carcaj. Darius no parecía lo más emocionado por la idea, pero un guía nos viene de perlas. Ort también nos ofreció comida y raciones como para diez días, que, considerando lo que necesitaban, es bastante generoso, para sus necesidades. Es bueno saber que en la orden somos tan generosos.

Yo le prometí a Ort buscar Yahchas, para ver si podemos darles unas manos extras, y nos dijeron mi noticia favorita: Hay un montón de no-muertos. Viva.

Como sea, en el campamento son optimistas, y creen que es probable que el capitán simplemente esté muy lejos para poder comunicarse con él.

Darius consiguió sus flechas, nosotros conseguimos la comida y el agua, y Arobynn recordó que no llevamos tienda de campaña, poco antes de salir. Del campamento nos dieron una para llevar, como para poder ubicarnos mientras viajamos. Graedon, al salir, toma la delantera, para guiarnos y marcar el camino.

Durante el día hizo mucho calor, pero no nos parece haber cansado más de lo normal. Creo que se debe a que Graedon nos guio por zonas de fácil caminata, Hace mucho calor, pero vamos bien por ahora. Graedon va guiándonos por la jungla por las zonas sencillas de atravesar, para que no nos vaya muy mal. La zona es muy lodosa, parece que ha llovido recientemente, pero con tanta hierba en el camino, logramos caminar tranquilos. En lo que viajamos, me puse a buscar los escarabajos Yahcha, y con suerte, conseguí uno, que puse en mi bolsa.

Yo iba un poco más cansado que los otros, por andar persiguiendo al bicho ese, pero bueno. Por suerte, ya poco después, armamos el campamento, y logramos (después de convencer a Arobynn que no hacía falta magia para eso) hacer una fogata. 

Ahora mismo, estoy en la primera guardia, con Graedon… las cosas están tranquilas, hasta que Graedon me dijo que vio algo moverse a lo lejos en la noche… de verdad necesito un poder mágico que me deje ver a oscuras, porque yo no vi nada.

Ya, más tarde, vinieron Darius y Arobynn. Graedon dijo que iba a dormir en la jungla, y yo, ya midiendo mis palabras para evitar que alguien más crea que soy un degenerado, le dije que no había necesidad de quedarse afuera, habiendo una carpa con espacio.


	21. Diario de Hasting D= Parte XX-XX-XXXVII

Luego de cambiar con Darius y Arobynn, supongo que la señora Mardred y Arte fueron las últimas en hacer guardia. Al despertarnos, vi que Darius durmió fuera de la carpa, y que sigue mal. Preocupado, y esperando no cruzar más limites inexplorados con mis compañeros de grupo, le pregunté su opinión sobre comer bichos. Parece algo extrañado, y al mostrarle el Yahcha, simplemente lo agarró y se lo comió… que asco.   
Parece que el bicho le hizo efecto, y se mejora un poco, cayendo en cuenta de lo que se acaba de comer, pero bueno. Ya pronto vamos a seguir, y tengo que guardar las cosas.

Tengo un par de minutos para escribir, mientras Arobynn hace… no sé que se supone que está haciendo.

Esta mañana, Graedon nos guio el resto del camino, y parece que Darius, Mardred y yo vimos que la vegetación era menos densa, y era más fangoso, parece que hay un pantano cerca, supongo yo. ¡Ah! Vimos un enorme caracol, con un brillante caparazón, que parecía un arcoíris. Fue algo lindo, ver ese cambio de colores, y junto a este, había uno más, con el caparazón roto. El problema es que, una vez los vimos claramente, esos lindos colores estallaron y nos paralizamos todos tres por esto.

A los demás les tocó arrastrarnos, mientras nos recuperábamos un poco. Justo ahí, Graedon nos dijo que, estando cerca a ciertas tribus, debíamos ser sigilosos en esta zona. Por desgracia, y considerando que estábamos aun un poco paralizados, Arte, Mardred y yo, aun distraídos de parte del caracol aquel, hacemos un enorme escándalo.

Aquí, Graedon dice que va a mirar un poco más adelante, y nosotros, al oír un riachuelo, nos acercamos, considerando que nos faltaba agua. En lo que nos calmamos un poco, y nos quitamos el problema de los caracoles, Graedon regresó, y nos dijo que los “Vegepigmeos” están haciendo una ofrenda al altar.

Según Graedon, parece que los góblines Vatiri también andan por la zona, y con los Vegepigmeos, vienen comúnmente a hacer ofrendas. Cuando ambos grupos se encuentran suele ser un problema. Así que no parece que sea una buena idea esperar a que se acercaran los otros.

Nos acercamos poco a poco, y parece que los Vegepigmeos parecen un poco agitados, por el problema que implican los desconocidos. Claro, se enojan conmigo cuando me acerco como a mil millas de distancia, pero Arobynn, que está casi respirando encima de ellos, no les causa amenaza. Típico. 

Parece que no les agrado mucho, y están intentando determinar que quiere hacer Arobynn, y mas importante, que quiero hacer yo, porque se ponen a agitar algo sobre sus cabezas. No lo veo bien, pero creo que es algo así como una honda, a lanzarme rocas, creo.

Yo me acerco, y Darius viene detrás de mí, y parece que no les agrada mucho el vernos por ahí cerca.

Como Arobynn no se mueve, para nada. Voy a intentar avanzar, manteniendo una distancia considerable a esos tipos… ojalá funcione. 

Va a haber pelea. Escribiré luego!

Arobynn al fin decide moverse para alejarse cuando los vegepigmeos se agitan con mi presencia, mientras Darius ve algo en el agua. 

Parece que va a haber pelea.


	22. Diario de Hasting X( Parte XX-XX-XXXIX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nuestro nuevo objeto magico, que solo vinimos a aprender qué hacía en esta sesion:
> 
> GHOST LANTERN  
Wondrous item, rare (requires attunement)  
A restless spirit is trapped inside this lantern. While holding the lantern, you can command the spirit as a bonus action to shed bright light in a 30-foot radius and dim light for an additional 30 feet.  
While holding the lantern, you can use an action to order the spirit to leave the lantern and duplicate the effect of the mage hand spell. The spirit returns to the lantern when the spell ends.  
if you fall unconscious within 10 feet of the lantern, the spirit emerges from it, magically stabilizes you with a touch, and then quickly returns to the lantern.  
The spirit is bound to the lantern and can't be harmed, turned, or raised from the dead. Casting a dispel evil and good spell on the lantern releases the spirit to the afterlife and renders the lantern nonmagical.)

Que día tan horrible… aunque se pone mejor luego, pero, como quejica profesional, igual procederé a quejarme.

Como meta personal, me he propuesto lidiar lo mínimo posible con futuros grupos de vegepigmeos. No es racismo, es experiencia… y que no quiero volver a tener que hablar con alguien que necesita interprete. Es tedioso, y la conversación se alarga, así que se vuelve tediosa.

De todas formas. Caminamos mucho rato, como es costumbre, pero hoy, no sé si es resultado del problema de los vegepigmeos, o el clima no esta ayudando, pero ha hecho mucho más calor que en los días anteriores.

Llovió recientemente en el área, así que puede que eso haya influido en la sensación. Como sea ¡hallé un Yahcha! Mi misión secundaria acaba de mejorar, y eso me hace feliz.

Por ahora hay pocas criaturas que nos vayamos a encontrar, al menos en el futuro cercano…Bueno, ya le di varias vueltas a lo mismo, así que yo creo que es hora de hablar del pequeño inconveniente…

Descubrí que hace la lámpara. Es una especie de Linterna fantasma. Y creo que tiene un espíritu en ella, que ahora está viviendo en mi cabeza. Junto al imp. Como una familia feliz… conmigo en medio.

Creo, tal vez por pasar un rato con la lampara, que el espíritu es lo que da la luz, y por la presencia en mi cerebro, creo que hay algo que puede hacer, si se lo pido, aunque no creo estar seguro del todo, podría ser que pueda sostener algo, o agarrarlo, aunque siendo un fantasma, creo que habrá alguna limitación. También está el hecho de que me trajo del borde de la muerte… gracias, señor o señora espíritu… ah, le di la lampara a Arobynn… tal vez deba mencionárselo.

Arobynn, por cierto, ha estado murmurando todo el día sobre magia. Parece que la ultima batalla le dio pistas para hacerse mas fuerte, pero lleva volviéndome loco con sus murmullos mientras caminamos. Darius también parece haber conseguido algunas pistas para hacerse mejor en sus campos de experticia. Arte ha estado más callada, pero supongo que está en la misma situación.

Yo no me siento demasiado diferente, pero algo me molesta, en la parte de atrás de mi mente… por si acaso, revisaré mis notas, y veré si puedo hacer algunos otros hechizos que tengo allí, y luego le rezaré un poco a Lord Bahamut, por mi costumbre, y por si tiene alguna pista, que no me sobraría, por cierto.

De todas formas, al llegar la noche, nos pusimos a hacer guardia, y la mía está por terminar, que yo fui el primero, tratando de no incomodar a nadie, con mis aparentes avances incómodos que vienen a salir, de vez en cuando. Por ahora, iré a dormir, cambiando con Darius.

Darius me despertó porque oyó un ruido en la oscura, poco iluminada, con poca visibilidad, y necesitaba que alguien (de preferencia con visión en la oscuridad) le ayudara a ver qué cosas había en la cima de los árboles, que estaban haciendo ruidos. 

Me voy a dormir ahora, después de unos minutos de no ver nada en la oscuridad. 

Lo siento Darius, pero necesitabas a alguien que vea en la oscuridad, que no es uno de mis talentos.


	23. Diario de Hasting X( Parte XX-XX-XXXVIII

Me duele sostener la pluma. Hoy, para variar, casi morimos. Ya hacia falta la sensación, creo. Nos estábamos confiando.

Claro, no creo que a todos les agrade mucho la idea de casi morir. Yo me hago a la costumbre, porque así evito tantas preocupaciones como lo de Zaldara...  
Como en todos mis escritos, me adelanto a todo.

Mi predicción de la pelea se cumplió. (Yay por mí. Si alguna vez me canso de aventurarme, me iré a montar un puesto de lectura de manos o algo).

La pelea fue un caos que empezó extrañamente, pero creo que nos hicimos algo de daño nosotros solos, antes de que nos atacaran los vegepigmeos… tenemos que hablar de ciertas cosillas, por ahí. Empezando, Darius salió disparado, pasando a mi lado, casi me lleva por delante. Luego, vi que Arte echó a correr, en dirección contraria, y también vi como la señora Mardred la hizo caer, atravesando su pierna en su camino… Por otro lado, también vi como uno de los vegepigmeos empezó a reírse del espectáculo. Algo de sentido del humor sí tienen.

Divago. En el caos, yo aún no sabía a donde íbamos, así que, con mi melódica voz en completo alarido, le grité, preguntando a donde debemos ir, pero por los locos eventos que continuaron, dudo que contestar haya sido su prioridad.

Ahora, ¿a qué podría referirme con eso? ¿Qué podría evitar que alguien conteste una simple pregunta de direcciones? Pues gracias por las incómodas preguntas, querido lector, pero es mi diario, así que aquí mando yo.

Primero, niebla salió de la nada, rodeando a Graedon, Mardred y a Arte. Lo cual puede hacer difícil que ciertas indicaciones se pierdan.

Segundo. Me distraje. Ese si es culpa mía, pero también de Arobynn… y un vegepigmeo. 

Mayormente de Arobynn.

A Arobynn lo atacó uno de los vegepigmeos, con sus rocas, y su respuesta fue, como siempre, fue magia. Creo que hizo lo mismo con Greg antes de que Undril lo destajara para llevar al campamento, una especie de hechizo de sueño. Aprovechando, otro vegepigmeo, creo que el que se burló de Arte, también cayó dormido.

En eso, como cualquier Mago de manual (léase: se magulla cual durazno), retrocedió, y se ubicó cerca a Darius y a mí, pero en eso, un tercer vegepigmeo se acercó y despertó a los dormidos a patadas, para que se pudiesen mover una vez más. Uno de ellos le lanzó una piedra a Arobynn, y este si le dio, a diferencia de los demás, que ahora parecen estar multiplicándose con cada segundo que pasa.  
¡Tercero! (pensaron que había olvidado mi cuenta, ¿Eh?) Graedon, nada más salió de la niebla en un muy sigiloso tumbo en el que despertó a cada criatura viviente de la jungla, recibió lo que parecía saliva de alguna criatura. Como si le escupieron, desde el lago que pasamos hace un rato. Y ahí está, la respuesta de por qué Graedon no me dijo a donde ir.

Mardred fue la siguiente en salir de la niebla. Por como vi las cosas, parece haber visto a la criatura que atacó a Graedon. Su primer orden de ideas fue lanzarle una jabalina, dándole bastante fuerte, por el grito que oí. Ahora, alcancé a ver un bicho por ahí volando, una especie de mascota elemental, a la que no le gustó mucho eso.

Un vegepigmeo parece haber oído a la criatura del agua, que le dijo que atacara algo, no lo tengo muy claro, supongo que así fue. Las peleas son algo caóticas, y cuando nosotros estamos metidos en ellas, aún más. El vegepigmeo se acercó al lago, y lanzó una piedra a Mardred, pero parece haber fallado.

Darius, por su parte, pasó al frente, delante de Arobynn y yo, y trató de darle al vegepigmeo que atacó a Arobynn. Desafortunadamente, falló. Pero ahora nuestro mago estaba protegido. Durante eso, oí a Arte dando tumbos en la niebla, tal vez algo perdida, pero no la vi salir.

Ahora, yo también me moví al frente, para cubrir a Arobynn y Darius, que pueden atacar a distancia, y preparé mi aliento dragón, por si seguían atacándonos.

El bicho elemental atacó a Mardred, y lanzó un aliento de hielo, como el mío, pero de hielo. Con ese ataque, parece que le dio a Graedon y a Mardred… quien sabe, posiblemente a Arte también.

Mi concentración fue interrumpida un poco por una especie de perro vegetal, como hecho de apio… Apiolomeo, podría haberlo llamado… 

Pues… Apiolomeo intentó morderme, y falló, lo vi caer junto a mí, y se golpeó en el suelo. Al ser atacado, me empujó, y se me salió mi aliento que tenía preparado. Positivo: le atiné a unos vegepigmeos, y a Apiolomeo también. Negativo: Al líder de los Vegepigmeos definitivamente no le gustó esto. Tampoco le gustó mucho que Arobynn lanzara ese hechizo todo llamativo que tiene, el de Misiles Mágicos, creo que se llama. Me parece un muy buen hechizo, y quisiera poder aprenderlo.

Como decía, al líder de los vegepigmeos, su ira, lo llevó a atacarme. Yo me defendí, y con su falla, me burlé de el un poco, pero en mi mejor momento, me dieron en la cabeza con una piedra.

A la señora Mardred la atacó lo que sea que hay en el agua, con una especie de látigo de agua, y le dio bastante duro, aunque con su rabia, no parece que hubiese sentido demasiado dolor por ello. Esa señora es más resistente que muchas personas que conozco. Cuando Darius vio eso, lanzó una flecha a esa misma criatura, pero parece que falló, por lo lejos que estábamos. Ya ahí por fin, Arte salió de la niebla, y atacó a Apiolomeo, y le hizo bastante daño.

Ya un poco triste por el feo caso de maltrato animal que estamos cometiendo, pensé en curarlo, pero el imp insistió en que simplemente iba a alargar la pelea en la que llevábamos la ventaja. A veces tiene razón, y en ese momento, yo no sabía lo que iba a pasar, así que curé a Arte, y simplemente traté de calmar a Apiolomeo, para ver si podía mostrar que no queríamos matar a todo el mundo. Por desgracia, Apiolomeo me mordió, lo cual no les dio mucha gracia a mis compañeros.

Luego del inconveniente con Apiolomeo, vi que a la señora Mardred la atacó el pequeño animal y le dio de lleno con sus garras, creo que era un elemental de hielo, pero no estoy seguro. En ese momento, vi que Apiolomeo se recuperó de algunas heridas, pero aun enojado conmigo. Supongo que estaría enojado si me ataca alguien y luego trata de acariciarme la cabeza… eso sonó mal…

Pues… Arobynn le lanzó su fuego mágico, su Fire Bolt, a Apiolomeo, y con eso, cayó, posiblemente a punto de morir. Ahora, yo creía que podíamos arreglar las cosas, si sanaba a Apiolomeo, pero… El líder de los vegepigmeos entró en furia, y, cuando se acercó a mí, me lanzó unas cosas como semillas, y con el veneno que supuraron, y caí inconsciente.

Ahora, no se si recuerden la rara lampara fantasmagórica que creía que estaba maldita. Buenas noticias: no está maldita. Mejores noticias: en lugar de sentir como se me iba la vida, me sentí estable. Parece que brilló, y evito que me muriese, mientras estaba en el suelo. Se sintió como si fuese una especie de presencia la que hizo eso.

Ah, aun inconsciente, creo que fue Graedon, por como lo sentí, que atacó al jefe. No oí al jefe gritar, así que supongo que falló. No obtengo muchos detalles cuando estoy así, pero no me quejo, supongo que esto también es una especie de bendición de lord Bahamut, así que tendrá algún motivo. Creo que a la señora Mardred intentaron cegarla como a Graedon, pero eso no parece haber funcionado, porque al siguiente segundo, la oí lanzando una jabalina, creo, y por el grito, le atinó a lo que sea que hubiese en el pequeño lago. Por el alarido del ataque, un vegepigmeo atacó como para matarla un par de veces de un solo golpe, pero por el sonido de ira, lo sobrevivió.

Arte, junto a mí, atacó al jefe de los Vegepigmeos, creo que con su espada. Eso hizo enojar a los otros, y la agarraron contra ella. Creo que la atacaron varios, y eventualmente, sentí como cayó al suelo. No tengo claro si al lado, o encima mío, pero, de que fue al suelo, fue al suelo.

Graedon, por su parte, atacó al jefe, una vez que Arte cayó, y parece que, en eso, a la señora Mardred la atacó la criatura en el agua, ya haciéndole bastante daño, y eso la hizo tomarse una poción de curación. En algún punto, que no tengo muy claro, creo que otro par de vegepigmeos atacan, y caen Arobynn. Ahí ¡de la maldita nada! Con tantos compañeros caídos, ¡¡¡¡la señora Mardred agarra al jefe vegepigmeo y lo toma de rehén!!!!

Fue tanto el susto, que creo que me volvió un poco el alma al cuerpo, porque ya me pude mover… pero, por los Dioses… todo imaginé, menos que fuese a convertirse en una negociación de rehenes.

Ya vuelto en mí, alcancé a ver a Darius intentando estabilizar a Arobynn. En lo que iba a preguntar que estaba pasando, porque todo parece congelado en el tiempo, el jefe se escapó. Aunque su fuga duró solo un par de segundos. Un vegepigmeo intentó atacar a la señora Mardred, que lo esquiva, y Graedon va y agarra al líder una vez más. 

Darius, por su parte, continuó su tarea de estabilizar gente. Parece muy bueno en ese trabajo, de algún modo… como sea, después de darle atención médica, se despertó, mientras yo le di algo de curación a Arobynn, con mi Healing Word, y tomándome una poción de curación que llevaba en mi bolsa, pensando que las cosas iban a estar bien por un par de segundos. Lo cual no pasó, como es la suerte de este grupo, en general.

Uno de los vegepigmeos intentó soltar al jefe, pero fallaron, por poco, y por un pelo, casi se salva. Pero Graedon lo mantiene en un firme agarre. Luego, en un giro bastante oscuro de su personalidad, le dijo a la señora Mardred que encendiera una antorcha, y preguntó si alguien tenía aceite… creo que su intención era, potencialmente, demostrar que íbamos a quemarlo vivo…

Bueno, ya entrados en gastos, cada uno de nosotros encendió una antorcha, mientras Arte encendió una vela (no sé de dónde sacó una de esas), y le pasó el aceite a Mardred. Creo que los asustamos mucho, con la evidente intención, y en unos raros gestos, la criatura del lago empezó a hablar con nosotros, en común (sí, como el título de mi diario).

La criatura nos dijo que, palabras más, palabras menos, todo fue culpa nuestra (de Arobynn) al atacar a los vegepigmeos (el hechizo de sueño de Arobynn). Y que Apiolomeo era la mascota del jefe, y que, si bien esas criaturas no son las más brillantes del mundo, Apiolomeo tampoco era el mejor ejemplar de su raza en este aspecto.

Hubo un largo rato en el que los vegepigmeos nos estuvieron mirando fijamente, como si esperaran algo, aun con sus hondas, y, pues llevándole la contraria al maldito imp que no debí haber escuchado originalmente, pregunté si las cosas serían menos tensas, si curase al líder con uno de mis hechizos. Ella transmite la idea, y, aunque no es del todo seguro para mi bienestar, me acerqué a curarlo con mi Healing Word.

Pedimos disculpas, por haber interrumpido… bueno, yo interrumpí, así que me tocó a mí la parte de las disculpas. En la tensión, el líder trata de soltarse, y después de un segundo de consideración, le dijimos a Graedon que podía dejarlo ir. En eso, se para todo digno, propio, y esas cosas de líderes, y empieza a hablar en su lengua. La criatura del lago dijo que nos pidió disculparnos con su Dios (una estatua que estaba por ahí que vimos anteriormente, una especie de Guardian, creo), y dejarle ofrendas.

Aun no tenemos ni idea, lo cual fue lo que originalmente nos metió en este lio, así que dejamos algunas cosas. Graedon dejó algo de su cuerda, yo… dejé mi maza, a la que pedí que le escribieran el nombre de Nalfein, porque realmente no se me ocurre un mejor lugar para dejar un recuerdo de nuestro amigo. Arte dejó hilo, que traía con ella, y, por parte de Arobynn y Darius, ambos dejaron unos cuchillos que tenían.

El jefe, muy grosero, a mi parecer, porque nos dijo que nos largáramos, una vez que dejamos las ofrendas. La verdad, creo que terminamos nuestra interacción con ellos más cansados por esos problemas de comunicación, que por la pelea y la continua amenaza de muerte…

Necesito un baño.

Y tengo que preparar mi kit de Curación, porque le prometí a Arte curarla luego de esto.

Y una vez deje de caer inconsciente en cada pelea en la que me meto, iré a recuperar el cuerpo de Nalfein, para darle un rito de paso apropiado.

Y por ahí, aprovechando, ver si dejo de escuchar la pequeña voz en mi cabeza que dice que “no” a buenas ideas.

Me despido, en busca de descanso, en alguna parte… cuídense… supongo.


	24. Diario de Hasting X( Parte XX-XX-XL

Mira eso, llegué a cuarenta escritos en este diario. Genial.

A ver, anoche, parece que Arte también trató de despertar a Darius, porque también oyó ruidos en los árboles. Por como se miran de mal esta mañana, mientras desayunamos, no creo que le ayudara mucho.

Darius me dijo que le hizo ruidos mágicos al no ayudarle. Dudoso, pero no imposible.

Arobynn dijo que, en su turno, logró ver que eran serpientes, ya llegando la mañana, supongo. En realidad, creo que dijo que eran serpientes aladas. Sus plumas tienen bonitos colores, y piel esmeralda. Dijo que le parecía que querían comerse unas nueces que hay en los árboles. Dijo que se iluminaban, cuando las serpientes pasaban cerca, y parece que las sacudían.

Graedon vino a confirmar lo que Arobynn dijo. Sí, son serpientes voladoras. Sí, las nueces dan luz por un rato al sacudirlas. Y las nueces son Wukka (los nombres de esta tierra me van a matar un día).  
Graedon es nuevo, y no sabe que una “lluvia de ideas” es bastante dañina para nuestros intereses, porque sugirió que sería una buena idea agarrar una de las serpientes para amaestrarlas, y usarlas como mensajeras. Por supuesto, pasamos a pasar los siguientes quince minutos pensando en cómo haríamos que eso funcione.  
Una vez más, con nuestra crisis de contenedores de agua: sip, tengo mi hechizo de crear o destruir agua, sip, tenemos contenedores, nop, no parece que el hechizo funcione en un odre como un “contenedor abierto”, nop, no recordamos agarrar un balde, o un barril, o algo del campamento para esta exacta situación que ya nos sucedió antes.

Ahora, si bien estaría dispuesto a tallar un recipiente mientras caminamos, no tengo herramientas como para eso. Pensamos por un momento en hacer nuestro propio mini-lago, haciendo un agujero en el suelo, pero tampoco tenemos palas. (¡Haz una lista de cosas que te hagan falta para comprar cuando vuelvas a la ciudad, Hasting!)

Bueno, hasta aquí la paz. Caminamos gran parte del día, y en un punto, Graedon nos dejó solos para investigar un poco. Parece que encontró un desvío en el camino, fuera de lo común, y nos acercamos. Hay una suerte de campamento, que ha sido usado hace poco, y parece que hay alguien en el suelo, en una especie de líquido, pero desde donde estamos, no podemos ver qué es eso.  
Mi tripa me dice que es una trampa. Pero no sabremos hasta acercarnos.

Ojalá los nuevos hechizos que puedo hacer sean de ayuda para esto.

Nos vemos luego!


	25. Diario de Hasting X( Parte XX-XX-XLI

Noticias! Arobynn ya sabe qué hace la lampara!!

Entre otras cosas, casi muero dos veces hoy, que ya después de las primeras, pierde algo de impacto, pero bueno.

Fui muy poco útil en esta pelea, la verdad. Me siento algo mal…

Habíamos quedado en la parte del campamento. Y ahora, mientras tiendo a mis heridas, me tomaré un rato para escribir, que no hay mucho que hacer hasta que tenga que hacer un ritual pequeño.

Desde el principio: Estábamos examinando el campamento, como planeábamos antes, y Graedon se fue a verificar el área. Lo usual. Ya saben qué suele pasar cuando alguien nos deja solos: caos, muerte y destrucción a la propiedad privada. De primeras, eché un Ojos de la Tumba, para ver si había no-muertos en el área. No. Así que ese fue un gasto innecesario. 

Por otro lado, aunque intentamos ser sigilosos, o tal vez porque lo intentamos, Arobynn iba haciendo bastante ruido al caminar. La señora Mardred se puso a revisar los cuerpos, a ver si traían algo, o si podía identificar lo que les había hecho ese daño.

Los cuerpos estaban parcialmente devorados, y algo rasgados (destajados? Esa palabra es más apropiada? No sé). Parecía hecho por alguna criatura del área, que pronto descubrimos, pero esperen para llegar ahí.  
Mientras la señora Mardred investigaba, Arobynn y Arte se metieron a una de las carpas, a ver si había algo por ahí que pudiésemos usar. Darius, después de un ratito de acompañarme, se fue a ayudarle a la Señora Mardred. Mientras tanto, yo eché un ojo alrededor, para ver si las criaturas estaban por el área donde yo pasaba.

Con ojos de la tumba, intente ver si había algun no-muerto en el area.

De todos, el menos sigiloso hasta ahora es Arobynn. Mardred se pone a revisar lo0s cuerpos, mientras arte y Arobynn se adentran al campamento. Darius acompaña a Mardred, y yo me quedo a vigilar. En lo que estuvieron adentro, Arte dijo que no halló la gran cosa, solo algo como utensilios de cocina. En el camino a la carpa, Arobynn dijo que había varias huellas, pero no flechas o cosas que indicaran un ataque inteligente, como flechas, o algo así. Parece que había golpes además de los cortes y las mordidas. La señora Mardred lo confirmó, diciendo que parecía ser un ataque sorpresa. Graedon, de camino a su investigación, vio algunas huellas, y dijo que había algunas que parecían pies humanoides descalzos, superpuestos, como en un poco de caos, como si hubiesen sido un poco apuradas. Además de una huella bastante más grande, que no sabemos qué es. En eso, se fue.

Me falló la vigilancia, porque, si soy honesto, no vi nada, hasta que fue muy tarde, pero bueno.

Por su parte, Arobynn encontró pergaminos, algo de tinta, y papel, en la tienda donde estaba con Arte. Les recomendé que buscaran un balde o alguna cosa, para mi hechizo. Me quedé ahí, paradote, viendo a ver si algo venía. Darius y la señora Mardred también se metieron a la carpa, y yo me quedé afuera esperando si algo pasaba.

Hay más cosas, aparte de lo que se esperaría de un campamento, como algunos frascos de aceite, y algunos cuencos para lavarse. Tacha eso, el cuenco debe ser una de las cosas básicas, huelo a camello mojado y dejado a secar disparejo. Necesito un baño pronto.

En que iba? Ah, le puse mi hechizo de Guidance a Arte, para que tuviese algo de suerte, si le hacía falta.

Aquí, más o menos, una vez Arte entró a la carpa, vi, por el rabillo del ojo, un poco de movimiento. No tuve tiempo de nada, antes de que un velociraptor se me lanzara encima. Intentó rasguñarme, pero pude bloquearlo con mi escudo, incluso cuando lo volvió a intentar. En mi grito, que he de admitir fue como el de un bebito dracónido, le avisé a los otros, justo mientras veía aparecer otros 3 velociraptors.  
Un segundo velociraptor, que salió de la nada, se me lanzó encima también, pero tuve el impulso para detenerlo también. De los otros dos, uno se lanzó a Darius, y le alcanzó a hacer algo de daño, que fue a ser bastante serio, por lo que medio vi. Arobynn me causó una leve sensación de necromancia, y los demás me dijeron que tomó algo de alcohol, es uno de los poderes que tengo, Vida Falsa…

Voy a parar aquí un momento, es algo personal, y no es para que Arobynn se alarme, porque me da miedo ponerle esa idea en la mente, cuando ya cree que voy a matarlo a diario. Arobynn está jugando con Necromancia, y me da miedo que vaya a decidir hacerse un necromago, así que le mantendré un ojo encima, para corregirlo, si es necesario, para que reconsidere, y así no tenga que matarlo =D.

Como sea, con esa distracción, y perturbación en el flujo de la vida, me distraje un poco, y el primer velociraptor me alcanzó a morder, el pequeño degenerado. El de al lado, también me intento atacar, pero lo detuve. Ya, enojado, le di con mi lanza en el maldito cuello, y pensé que iba a morir. Sorpresa: no lo hizo.

Ahora sí, Arobynn, luego de eso, fue por su hechizo usual de hacer dormir a la gente. Inconveniente: durmió a Darius. Lado positivo: durmió uno de los velociraptors. Pros vs Contras, supongo. Parece, según me dicen, que la señora Mardred agarró un par de pociones, y con ellas en la mano, salió de la carpa, para darle sus golpes a la lagartija crecida esa. (lo sé, me han llamado lagartija, así que entiendo la ironía, gracias).  
Se enfureció como suele hacerlo en las peleas, y se le fue a hachazos, pero no le hizo mucho daño. Los animalitos esos son algo resistentes. Por cierto, la señora Mardred tenía las pociones en su mano, lo que quiere decir que probablemente le faltó impulso.  
En la puerta a la carpa, ahora tenemos a Darius dormido, a la Señora Mardred enojada, y a un velociraptor normal, más uno dormido. Hay algo de congestión.  
En esta congestión, Arte intentó salir por el montón de gente, pero le falló el ataque. Creo que es por la cantidad de gente, y el poco espacio. Falló el corte que intentó con su espada, pero al menos estaban todos bien.  
Ahora, el mismo velociraptor que me atacó la primera vez me mordió, y me fui al suelo, ya inconsciente… Mientras el cuerpo se me rendía, cuando ya no vi más, sentí otra mordida.

En lo inconsciente, sentí ruido alrededor mío. Supuse que iba a ser Arobynn, por los pies ligeros. Y cuando sentí que me metieron una botella a la boca, y abrí los ojos, me di cuenta de que sí era él. Se siente bien que no me quiere dejar morir a menos que me vaya a matar él mismo, creo.

En el par de segundos que me tomó el levantarme, alcancé a ver a la señora Mardred pasarle la poción que tenía a Arte, para poder golpear al velociraptor, pero al fallar, creo que le afectó el tiempo que le tomó en pasarla. Arte, por su parte, se aleja, metiéndose a la carpa, y lanzó una flecha, creo… no sé, sé que entró, y luego salió volando una flecha.

Como sea, todavía no me había levantado, cuando el mismo velociraptor me vuelve a morder un par de veces, y me vuelve a tirar al suelo, inconsciente. Maldita rana, está respirando forzado, está que se muere, y ya me tiró al suelo dos veces. Para acabar de empeorar, mientras iba cayendo, el otro me logró morder dos veces. 

No he estado tan cerca de morirme ni cuando estaba en lo de Zaldara. Me alcancé a preocupar, porque me sentí más allá que acá, para ser honesto. Aunque me estuve acordando mientras estuve caído, que Lord Bahamut me dijo hace ya un par de semanas que “la muerte es el precio que pagan aquellos que luchan contra el mal del mundo”… no es tan consolador, pero bueno, soy un mero mortal.

Por suerte, Arobynn estaba cerca, y la misma lámpara que me salvó la otra vez, me salvó una vez más. Menos mal se acercó, y me ayudó una vez más, a ver si puedo hablar con el espíritu, uno de estos días.

En esta caída, no supe cómo, pero Darius despertó, y lanzó una flecha a uno de los dos velociraptors con los que peleé. No sé si le dio, pero lo oí atacar, y oí un golpe, que puede ser que lo mató, o que ese bicho atacó a alguien. Luego, la señora Mardred también se acercó a mi, y atacó, pero parece que falló, pero al velociraptor no parece haberle gustado ni un poco, porque lo oí gritar, como cuando me mordió.

Arte parece haber roto la tienda, y le pasó la poción a Arobynn, quién me curó, cuando estaba sintiéndome como que iba a morirme otra vez, y que me dijo que me haría sopa si vuelvo a caer como las dos veces que ya caí.

No lo culpo. Supuestamente soy bastante fuerte, según mis estándares, y aun así, fui el único que casi se muere varias veces. 

Darius atacó al velociraptor que quedaba con su espada, pero falló, aunque se movió, un poco más lejos, para poder usar su arco. A la señora Mardred la atacan de nuevo, pero aguantó bastante bien sus golpes, aunque falló su ataque.

Arte, por su lado, también falló con sus flechas. Yo, al fin haciendo algo en esta pelea, le lancé un Sacred Flame, que no pudo esquivar, y le hice daño, por desgracia, no murió. Con un poco de aire, le ayudé un poco a Arte, espero, con mi Healing Word.

Ya en la siguiente montonera, que la agarramos contra el único que quedaba, la señora Mardred pudo acabar con el que faltaba, prácticamente sola y finalmente se acabó la maldita pelea. Darius, enfurecido, le golpea la cabeza a Arobynn, bastante fuerte si he de decir, que podría haber partido al mago, para decirle que debe usar mejor su hechizo del sueño, con un lenguaje un poco más colorido.

En este pequeño descanso, le dije a Arobynn lo que hace la lámpara. En ese tiempo que le explicaba, los otros encontraron un “atrapa lluvias”, que es una especie de cubo, con cuero impermeable, creo, para recolectar agua lluvias. En el aparato ese, caben hasta 8 galones de aguas lluvias. Lo cual suena muy tentador, pero es algo que parece ocupar mucho espacio, y puede ser algo pesado, a futuro. Si suena tentador. Muy tentador. Lo quiero, pero no lo puedo cargar.

A una muy bonita hora, aparece Graedon. Que honestamente, parecería que nos lanzó los velociraptors, porque desapareció justo cuando aparecieron. Como sea, culpable o no, se preocupó, y nos preguntó qué pasó. Luego de un breve resumen, nos dijo que no nos quiere dejar solos. Como sea, nos dijo también que un ave gigante parece haber atacado a los Aracoca, y que iban para el norte. Luego, dijo que quería enterrar a las pobres víctimas, y que no le parecía apropiado comernos la carne de los animales que mataron a sus compañeros cuando ya estaban partiéndolos a pedazos.

La señora Mardred le ayudó a Graedon a hacer tumbas, y enterrar a las víctimas, mientras los demás (léase: yo) descansábamos y curábamos nuestras (mis) heridas. Luego de eso, la señora Mardred procedió a agarrar una de las tiendas, para que tengamos una extra, y agarramos velas, algo de tintas, y otras cosas. Ya luego, un rato después, hicé un ritual de Reposo Gentil (gentle repose) para que, por lo menos, si hay necromancia por ahí, no se levanten como no-muertos, por lo menos por unos días.

La señora Mardred me dijo que vieron un anillo, en uno de los cuerpos, y que lo tomaron para entregárselo a la hermana del dueño. Espero no decir algo incómodo, si estoy ahí.

En nuestro “botín” de aquí, conseguimos dos espadas, 7 odres de agua, de los cuales solo sirven 3, porque los otros están rasgados, o dañados, además de una ballesta de mano, un arco largo, y un carcaj con 10 flechas.

Vamos bien, y mientras no haya otra pelea en la que me pare al frente de dos velociraptors a la vez, mientras los otros están atorados en la puerta de una carpa.

Todavía tengo hechizos para ayudar, primariamente porque no estuve despierto para usarlos, que espero poder usar para hacer algo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahora sí, a este punto, vamos al día con la campaña. Jugamos cada dos o tres semanas, si algo sucede, y por ende, las próximas entradas pueden tardar un poco. :D


	26. Diario de Hasting :¬D Parte XX-XX-XLII

Las cosas no se han ido al diablo, y vamos caminando hoy todo el día.

Bueno, más temprano (anoche, de hecho, olvidé escribir algunas partes), hablamos con Graedon, y él nos dijo que, de no ver a los velociraptors, no nos habría creído que peleamos con ellos tan pronto nos dejó solos (estoy seguro de que esto le deja una muy bonita impresión de nosotros, pero qué se le va a hacer). También nos comentó que al Aracoca probablemente le arrancaron las alas (puede que haya malentendido esta parte, o tal vez olvidó mencionar que los aracocas tienen alas, una de las dos), y luego lo tiraron al suelo, donde probablemente fue que murió).

Ya, antes de dormir, me encargué de que todo el mundo se ponga la savia, que se ha hecho rutina ya. Antes de dormir, Graedon me dijo que lo acompañara a las tumbas… por algún motivo, dijo que fuera y no le avisó a los demás.

Raro.

Muy raro.

Bueno, ya cuando nos quedamos solos cerca a las tumbas, y creo que la señora Mardred estaba sospechando algo, porque nos estuvo echando un ojo. Sospeché por un rato que me iba a apuñalar, o algo así. Generalmente cuando me quedo solo (o con solo una persona más), quedo muy cerca a morir.

Me dijo que, hoy, iba a ir a la cima del risco, a donde vamos por el camino que veníamos siguiendo. Quiere honrar la memoria de sus compañeros, quienes murieron, que la misión de su orden es la de evitar cosas como las de este campamento. También me dijo que la otra orden, la orden del Fuego, tiene apoyo de la Puerta de Baldur, y que les va un poco mejor con la amenaza de no-muertos por eso. Dijo, con un tono supremamente esperanzado, que quiere (o quieren) limpiar la isla de no-muertos. Es… es una buena esperanza, pero sabiendo lo aterradores que pueden ser, es algo… difícil. Creo. O tal vez sea porque soy un debilucho flojo, pero sería bonito un futuro en que la isla sea libre de ellos.

También le echó flores a los Aracocas, diciendo que son muy buenos guerreros.

Graedon me comentó, que está agradecido por lo del ritual a los que murieron, aunque no le parece muy apropiado intentar comerse a las criaturas que los mataron. Yo le dije que no era la gran cosa, Reposo Gentil (el ritual que hice), solamente dura, a lo sumo, una semana. 

Aun así, estaba bastante agradecido. 

Me dijo que, en caso de que muera, quiere que le entregue a la hermana de Niles, si algo llegase a pasar, porque no cree ser capaz de hacerlo el mismo. Al igual que el anillo, me ofreció la espada de Niles, a cambio del arma que dejé como tributo a los vegepigmeos.

No fui capaz de decirle que lo había hecho porque supongo que a Nemoriel le habría gustado tener un recuerdo en un lugar así.

Como sea, esto no es sobre mi, es sobre Graedon. Dijo que Niles estaría de acuerdo con que yo usara su arma, a modo de venganza, o algo así.

Este tipo de cosas funcionarían distinto con otra gente. No soy un líder, y menos me podría dar aires de uno por recibir cosas de ellos. Le dije que haría lo del anillo, pero no puedo recibir la espada. Si hay alguien que merece esa espada, es el siguiente líder de su campamento, por lo que él debería ser quien la tenga. Le dije lo que lord Bahamut me dijo, sobre como perdemos la vida por pelear por lo que nos parece justo, y eso parece animarlo lo suficiente para aceptar mis razones. Creo. No soy muy bueno leyendo a la gente.

Ya luego de que paramos de hablar, sacó un cuchillo, y me vi apuñalado por un par de segundos, hasta que se acercó a los cadáveres de los velociraptors, y empezó a hacer algunos grabados en su piel. Se tomó un rato, y al final, tomo un par de sus garras y las guardó. 

Ya habiendo acabado, volvimos con los demás, y empezamos a hablar sobre quién debía hacer la primera guardia, considerando que Graedon iba a hacerlo, me ofrecí a hacerle algo de compañía, no sin antes decirle a la Señora Mardred que Graedon parecía deprimido, y que sería bueno mantenerlo vigilado.

Durante la vigía, de mi parte, no vi la gran cosa. Luego, nos fuimos a dormir, (antes de que empiecen, él se fue a su tienda, y yo a la mía). Como sea, Arte me dijo que La señora Mardred estuvo algo distraída, pero que ella vio una enorme ave pasar por el cielo nocturno, que podría indicar problemas para nosotros a futuro.

Arobynn y Darius, por su parte, no vieron la gran cosa. Así que su guardia fue bastante calmada, y no tuvieron la más animada noche de todas. Ya luego, Graedon se levantó primero que los demás, y parece que salió. En eso, Arobynn vino a despertarme, y me dijo que afuera había un dinosaurio. Así, a medio vestir, con la armadura a medio poner, salgo corriendo, armando escándalo, para despertar a los demás. La señora Mardred me dijo que por qué le creía a Arobynn, y ahí me di cuenta que el maguito me mintió para hacerme levantar más rápido.

Lo odio. El imp está de acuerdo con eso. Puede que el imp no sea tan malo, después de todo.

Ya cuando me terminé de despertar, empezamos la faena de todos los días. Caminamos todo el día, subiendo, porque ya estábamos cerca de la montaña, lo que hizo la caminata mucho más cansona. Ya esta zona es menos lodosa y llena de plantas, y tiene más rocas. A un lado tenemos un riachuelo, y al otro hay un risco. Vemos el bonito valle desde aquí, y es una visión casi divina. El valle es hermoso, y sin saber cuantos peligros hay en la zona, bien podría ser un destino turístico.

En esta zona, empezamos a ver algo de bruma, a la hora en la que vamos, como a la mitad de la mañana. Con razón les llaman los riscos brumosos... 

A lo lejos, como hacia la izquierda de nuestro panorama, Darius me dijo que vio algo extraño, y por un par de momentos, pensé que se había comido un hongo o alguna cosa extraña. Me dijo que vio una especie de barco, volando por el aire, como si tuviese un globo sosteniéndolo encima. Digo, si oyen a un medio orco diciendo que vio un barco volador en medio de la jungla, probablemente van a creer que está loco.

La señora Mardred y yo no lo vimos, pero Darius nos dijo que vio varias figuras pequeñas flotando alrededor de lo que sea que vio, y que el globo empezó a desinflarse, que la nave se inclinó, y luego cayó, perdido en la jungla.

Me lo dijo con una convicción impresionante, que me hace casi querer creerle, pero a pesar de lo convencido que está, no le puedo creer, de verdad. Le pregunté a Graedon si había hongos o algo que pudiesen hacer que la gente tenga alucinaciones, y me dijo que sí, y pasa un rato explicándome todo lo que puede haber sucedido, antes de rematar que los barcos voladores no son muy comunes en Chult.

Graedon lo vio, me vio a mí, siendo incrédulo, y aun así me siguió el hilo! Ugh.

Como sea, también nos contó que hay una nación alrededor de la zona del centro de Faerun, pero que no son muy comunes en la zona. “si sobrevivimos” dijo, tal vez podríamos ir a ver si alguien sobrevivió o si hay algo que podamos usar. Después de la extraña visión, simplemente continuamos nuestro camino, sintiéndome un poco raro.

Graedon, un par de horas después de eso nos dijo que encontró un sitio para acampar, y ya que llegamos a los riscos, podemos tomar camino hacia el barco, pero pues tenemos que descansar, así que podemos ir por ellos luego.

En lo que organizábamos nuestras cosas, y el campamento y eso, Arobynn se puso a recoger ramas, hojas y cosas, para hacer una especie de alarma, si alguien se acercaba. Así tuvimos nuestra primera línea de defensa, además de nuestra vigilancia, durante la noche.

Ahora, entre ayer y hoy en la noche, he estado preocupado por Graedon. Parece haber aceptado como si fuese completamente definitivo que se va a morir. Es… me da la impresión de que, si no lo mata alguna criatura, puede que él mismo lo haga.

Hablé con él… grave error.

No soy bueno hablando, y muy probablemente haya cometido más errores de lo que en realidad arreglé. 

Hablando con él, me dijo que no es que esté buscando morirse, pero es una realidad. En su base, todos tienen que salir, buscar recursos, mantener a las hordas de no-muertos a raya, y luchar contra los bichos naturales de la selva. Es una labor peligrosa. También me dijo que no esperaba lo que le sucedió a Neil, pero qué se le podía hacer.

Ahora mismo, parece estar enfocado en la nueva amenaza que vinimos a comentarles con Undril. Tal vez con más gente, podrían hacer algo, pero no cree que sea una posibilidad.

Mientras esté acompañado, no debería haber muchas cosas que salgan mal. Mirando al grupo con el que voy, la verdad hemos sobrevivido (a parte de la evidente intervención divina), porque hemos estado juntos. No seremos los mejores del mundo, pero, pues, igual seguimos vivos. Aun con mi incidente del aliento dragón, que le conté, donde casi mato a Arobynn por accidente, y a pesar de que el pequeño imp en mi cabeza me dice cosas malas, y que probablemente me hagan morir un día, pues simplemente le hago caso omiso, o simplemente analizo si tiene algo de sentido, y veo si hace algo de bien.

Luego me preguntó si era común que yo oyera voces en mi cabeza, y le comenté lo de que sentí algo dentro de la cabeza cuando tuve la lámpara que me ha salvado la vida ya un par de veces.

Si antes creía que yo era el líder del grupo, creo que con mi charla logré corregir ese malentendido.  
Bueno, me iré a dormir. Creo que siguen Arte y la señora Mardred. Escribiré mañana.

** Diario de Hasting :| Parte XX-XX-XLIII (Parte 1) **

Bueno, hoy no nos levantamos a una hora que destruye el espíritu de todos los seres vivos. Si fue temprano, pero no tanto como otras veces.  
Bueno, ya después de que me fui a dormir, sí pasaron Arte y la señora Mardred. Arte nos dijo en la mañana que vio unos Pteras, pasando en por el cielo nocturno. Al menos no pasó a mayores, y Darius, junto con Arobynn, no vieron muchas cosas más. Mientras desayunaba, los chicos armaron el recoge-aguas, y, por fin, luego de casi una semana de intentarlo, al fin pude usar mi hechizo de Crear o Destruir Agua. Así, rellenamos nuestros odres, y pudimos empezar a avanzar. Como vamos a ir un poco lejos, me detendré por ahora, pero escribiré en la noche, supongo.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno, escribo esto, antes de que todo se vaya al diablo, como siempre. He notado que ahora me relajo incluso cuando las batallas han empezado, y estamos al borde de empezar una bastante complicada, que empezó pareciendo bastante fácil.

Caminamos por la zona durante gran parte del día, y mientras caminábamos, vimos como la bruma se hizo más, y más espesa. Aun teniendo en cuenta que había mucho menos follaje a nuestro alrededor, que podría acumular la humedad necesaria para tanta niebla. La montaña ha sido bastante rocosa por gran parte de nuestro camino.

Como sea, ahorita, estamos en un barranco, con un enorme agujero en medio del camino, como a una distancia de 40 o 50 pies de separación. Parece que vamos a caer entre 150, y 200 pies. Al otro lado, hay unos cuatro no-muertos, y así, me puse mi Escudo de Fe, un bonito hechizo de parte de Lord Bahamut, que hace más difícil que me golpeen en una pelea. Arobynn hizo algo similar, y usó su hechizo de armadura de mago.

Por ahora, estamos planeando hacer un ataque a distancia, para no correr riesgo al pasar el árbol y posiblemente ser atacados.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Muy bien, todo se está yendo al garete con más velocidad de la esperada.

No tengo mucho tiempo para muchísimos detalles:

Al empezar la batalla, Arobynn lanzó un misil mágico, seguido de mi Sacred Flame, mientras Darius atacó a otro no-muerto, junto con Graedon. Mardred, como fue la única que no tenía armas a distancia, agarró unas rocas del suelo, pero no las pudo lanzar al mismo tiempo que nosotros, así que ya estaba un poco atrás que los demás. Ya para seguir el ataque, Graedon vuelve a disparar, y al contrario de la primera vez, no falla, atinándole las dos al mismo zombie.

Luego, le sigue Darius, y el no-muerto que ambos atacaron cayó, aparentemente muerto de verdad. En medio del caos--- Espera, un zombie se acercó al árbol, y no alcanzo a cruzar tambaleándose. Uno que no hemos atacado aun. La señora Mardred vino a mi lado, pero falló al intentar darle al no-muerto con sus rocas.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Maldita sea, fallé mi Flama sagrada. Igual no parecía que tuviese mucha potencia, pero algo de daño siempre es mejor que nada de daño.

Arte acaba de lanzar una flecha con su arco corto, pero la falló. Arobynn lanza un Fire Bolt contra el mismo no-muerto que yo ataqué, y él si lo golpeó bastante fuerte.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Genial. nuestro escandalo acaba de hacer aparecer un par de Arpías. Excelente. Darius parece verlas también. Y ahora…

Hay una especie de ogro zombie saliendo de la maldita cueva!! 

Maldición. Esto se complicó más de lo esperado.

Arobynn acaba de gritar, y yo acabo de ver que hay un gigantesco Ptera también.

Lord Bahamut, Por favor protégenos.


	27. Diario de Hasting :| Parte XX-XX-XLIV

Muy bien. Tengo un par de minutos, por motivos que discutiré luego, y que evidentemente no fueron culpa mía, como Arobynn ha estado gritándome durante las últimas horas. (tal vez no han sido horas, pero se siente así).

A ver, por dónde empiezo?

Lo último que escribí, fue que había un enorme Ptera. Estuvo volando por ahí un buen rato, bastante alto, donde casi no lo podríamos alcanzar. Arte dijo que era más grande que el que vio anoche.

Graedon se movió un poco, y le apuntó al ogro, atinándole en el pecho, pero con el poco efecto de una flecha en carne descompuesta que se podría esperar. Darius hizo lo mismo, y le hizo más o menos la misma cantidad de daño.

Si bien la enorme torpeza de los zombis suele hacerlos tomar malas decisiones, éstos no se estaban moviendo para acercarse a atacarnos, lo cual hacia las cosas un poco más difíciles.

Nota para el futuro: Tal vez hablar con Arobynn a ver si puede enseñarme alguno de esos hechizos que llegan hasta la puerta de Baldur, cada que los lanza. Necesito algo con más rango que 60 pies.

La señora Mardred, en su furia, siguió lanzando piedras y gritándole a los zombis, ya que no es del todo efectivo, como los hachazos que suele darle a otras criaturas. Creo que a la señora Mardred le hace falta un arma a distancia, pero quien sabe que tal le vaya con arcos o ballestas.

Yo fallé mi Sacred Flame, mientras Arte falló con su ballesta, al intentar atacar a uno de los zombis. Ah, estamos de vuelta a nuestra rutina de “Empezar bien, seguir mal, y continuar empeorando”.

Volviendo al punto. Las arpías que había, volando por ahí, se nos acercaron, pero aún siguen estando justo en el borde de mi rango de ataques. Arobynn, con su rango infinito, le lanzó uno de sus Firebolt al mismo zombi que yo fallé, que ha estado acercándose un poco a nosotros.

Ahora, como somos tan aburridos al pelear, el ogro se metió a la cueva, y el Ptera, después de dar un par de vueltas a nuestro alrededor, se fue. No entiendo, por qué. No me quejo, menos enemigos, pero… por qué?

Oí a Darius quejarse, casi en un susurro, que el orco se llevó su Hunter’s Mark, al irse. Creo que eso le da algo de ventaja al atacar, pero me distrajo el grito de Graedon, diciendo que necesita cuerda. Entonces, Darius le lanzo una flecha al mismo zombi que llevamos horas intentando matarlo. Ese mismo zombi, fue el primero que intentó acercarse, para atacarnos, pero por desgracia, no se cayó del tronco.

Después de esto, vimos por qué se fue el ogro: Se fue a llamar a su amigo, un tigre (creo) esquelético, como amarillento, que está hecho hueso y necromancia, no sé. Pero no parece lo que sea que fuese la criatura cuando estaba viva.

La señora Mardred intenta pasarle la cuerda a Graedon, mientras lanza una piedra al zombi, pero con el movimiento extra, falló, lo cual la hace enojarse más de lo que ya estaba.

En eso, en lugar de moverme, preferí empezar el lanzamiento de mi hechizo, y esperar a que algo se acerque lo suficiente para que reciba un Sacred Flame a la cara. En eso, Arte se acercó a nosotros, y usó su ballesta para atacar al zombi que se nos está acercando. Como un milagro, su ataque conectó con el zombi, y cuando se desmayó, por el daño, también se cayó del árbol! Viva!!

Perdón, me emociono.

Al final de la pequeña celebración, hasta las arpías se pusieron a cantar. Si era alguna clase de magia, o efecto, o solo alegría por la muerte de un zombi, no supimos, sino hasta un rato después. (tengo que ponerle suspenso a la cosa, ya que tengo tiempo por aquí para botar).

Una arpía se nos acercó, pero no me alcanza el rango para poder darle con el Sacred Flame… de verdad necesito algo que pueda lanzar a lo lejos.

La otra arpía también se nos acercó, antes de que yo pudiese verla, y le disparó a Arte un par de flechas, con la primera no le atinó, y sólo le cayó a los pies, con la otra, en cambio, la alcanzó a rozar, dándole un rasguño. Arobynn salió de la nada, y pasó en frente de nosotros, para subirse al árbol, donde parece que entró en pánico. Puede que la canción de la arpía le hubiese causado algo que se rompió cuando se paró sobre el árbol.

En eso, Graedon se amarró un lado de la cuerda, y le dio el otro a la señora Mardred. Como no dijo nada, Ella lo vio con una expresión desconcertada, como de “Qué diablos pretendes?”, y luego dijo que iba a intentar cruzar.

Darius, en este enredo, empieza a empujar a los que estamos cerca al árbol, y sí parece algo ido de si mismo. Antes de pasar, parece haber vuelto en sí mismo. Ah, en eso, oí ruido de abajo, del fondo del risco, y me da la impresión de que el zombi sobrevivió la enorme caída.

La señora Mardred agarró a Arobynn de la túnica que usa, y tiró de él, quitándolo del camino. 

Aquí, mas o menos, tuve un pequeño momentito de “Ya me morí.”

Decidí, ya que las arpías se están manteniendo alejadas, que no iba a poder hacer nada si no me acerco. Grave error. Di un par de pasos, y todo iba bien hasta que llegué justo detrás de Graedon, cuando ya no sentí madera bajo mis garras… Da bastante miedo ver el vacío debajo de ti y no poder volar.

Arobynn me salvó la vida. Mi caída iba a toda velocidad, pero luego se hizo muy lenta, gracias al hechizo de Caída de Pluma. Cuando suba este risco, voy a darle las gracias, porque sinceramente me vi como una mancha roja en el suelo, por un instante.

Ahora, vi una flecha volar, en camino a una arpía, pero no sé quien la lanzó, si Arte o Darius, ya sabes, con eso de ir cayendo, y la línea de visión.

Como oí un grito de Arobynn, supongo que una arpía lo atacó, y como me salvó la vida, no le quedó tiempo para usar su escudo mágico. Aparte de agradecerle, creo que voy a tener que disculparme con él… eso va a ser difícil, con eso de que no le caigo muy bien.

Vi una nube de esporas, creo. Parece que las arpías tenían algo que soltaron, y, por como luce, es venenoso.

No sé si les hizo daño. Ya sabes, porque iba cayendo. Pero sí vi un Firebolt de Arobynn, como se fue por el cielo, supongo que falló, independiente de a qué le lanzó el hechizo.

Con todo y todo, el hechizo de Arobynn ralentizó tanto mi caída que pude ver varias cosas, pensar en el significado de la vida y eso, y quién sabe qué más.

Me pareció ver a Graedon avanzar por el tronco. Era el único que había sobre éste, cuando me caí, y vi algo de movimiento. Luego, parece que una flecha le atinó a una de las arpías. No estoy seguro de si fue flecha o no, para saber si era Darius, quien creo que fue el responsable. Ya mientras voy cayendo, tal vez mi movimiento me hizo verlo mal, pero no parece que la haya hecho caer de donde estaba.

Ya una vez se disminuyó mi pánico inicial, y habiendo visto al zombi que sobrevivió, le lancé mi hechizo de Arma Espiritual, pero el movimiento mientras lanzaba el hechizo me hizo fallarle el cálculo. Bueno, eso y que, lo que parece ser uno de los pernos de la ballesta de Arte cayó a un lado mío. Creo, creo, que puede haber fallado.

Al ver si Arte se asomaba por el borde del acantilado en el que caí, no la vi a ella, pero si a una nube de esporas, como la anterior. Oí también a la señora Mardred gritar algo, y a Arte dar un… cual es la palabra? Ese ruido que haces cuando algo te hala, o te pega…… gemido? Decir que oí a Arte gemir después de la señora Mardred probablemente me meta en problemas.

El maldito Imp parece complacido con esa elección de frase. Pequeño idiota.

Ya después de eso, Graedon parece haber llegado al otro lado y vi que la cuerda cayó por un lado del tronco, como si se hubiese soltado.

Ay no.

Graedon está solo al otro lado del tronco. Lo ultimo que vi fue un zombi y ese animal raro al otro lado.

El Ogro!!!

Eso es malo.

Al fin llegué al suelo, y solo ahora caigo en cuenta de lo peligroso que es eso allá arriba. Usé mi arma espiritual y tiré al zombi al suelo de un golpe. Hay que ver si el maldito no-muerto se queda ahí esta vez. Sigo mirando hacia arriba. Preocupado por los demás, y mayormente por Graedon, y su pensamiento peligroso de meterse a pelear solo con esos no-muertos.

Arte fue la siguiente en cruzar el árbol. La veo desde acá abajo (bueno, veo algo, con el color de piel de Arte, así que, a no ser que Zordos haya aparecido justo ahora, no creo que sea alguien más).

Oí un grito arriba, y pudo ser cualquiera de los hombres de allá arriba, pero como vi a Graedon intentar regresar al tronco, puede ser que le hallan atacado, y decidió retirarse. 

Más golpes.

Detesto no poder ver nada!!!!!!!!

Como sea, por lo menos puedo identificar cuando Arobynn ataca, ya que él fue el siguiente, con su Firebolt. Lo lanzó al otro lado del árbol, así que supongo que al menos una de las arpías ya había muerto.

Si vi una de las arpías recibir un golpe, de Darius, que es el único que no veo en el árbol, parece haberle dado un flechazo, y la arpía ya al fin parece estar a punto de morir.

As---------------

Maldita sea, ahora tengo un rayón en mi diario.

El zombi se levantó, y trató de golpearme. Justo me estaba moviendo, casi me caigo de un tropezón y lo evité, pero el susto me hizo rayar mi diario.

Miralo ahí. Ni siquiera sabe lo que estoy haciendo en mi diario. No-muerto idiota.

Bien, ya le pegué con mi arma espiritual, así que tengo un rato mientras vuelve a levantarse… Sé que hubo algo en una de mis clases que debería evitar que se levante… Qué era? Hmm… por mi vida no lo recuerdo. Aaah! Lo tengo en la punta de mi lengua!

Mientras me acuerdo, me voy a mover un poco. Veo, allá arriba que la arpía herida parece intentar huir. Oh, ahí va un Firebolt. Arobynn no le atinó.

A ver. Arte parece estar intentando levantar a Graedon, pero no se han movido de donde están. Aunque por los manotazos que veo de Graedon, debe estar asustado.

Hey, ahí viene la arpía. Darius parece haberle atinado, porque viene a toda velocidad hasta acá donde estoy yo. Eso va a dejar una mancha en el suelo, me voy a--------------------------------------------------------------------

AAA!! El zombi sigue sin morir!

Bien. Ahí volvió a caer con mi Arma Espiritual. Me alcanzó a asustar bastante. Voy a moverme hacia allá… si va a seguir levantándose, que le cueste el intentar morderme.

Maldición! Arte y Graedon se—Ahí va la señora Mardred también!

Uff, me asusté. Arte, Graedon, y la señora Mardred están colgando de la cuerda, sobre el tronco. Pero parece que uno de ellos se cayó, y tiró de los otros consigo. 

Hay un raro eco, aquí en este vacío… suena como uno de los zombis riéndose. Ya sé que el grupo es raro, pero duele el orgullo, saber que hasta un no-muerto nos encuentra graciosos.

Darius-------------------

AAH! Maldito Zombi. Otra vez se levantó y gritó, asustándome, y le volví a pegar con mi Arma Sagrada. 

Bueno, la señora Mardred parece estar mejor agarrada a la cuerda, por ahora. Arte y Graedon están colgando por un lado del tronco, y la señora Mardred (supongo que, como está cargando con casi todo nuestro equipo, porque no creo que ella pese mucho por si misma) está compensando por ellos del lado opuesto del tronco.

Allá arriba parecen empezar a balancearse. Voy a pararme por aquí, si alguien cae, intentaré agarrarlos, a ver si no se matan por la caída, o me matan a mí, al caerme encima.

Ya me tiene harto este maldito zombi!! 

El maldito zombi se levanta otra vez, y me pegó! Bastante duro por cierto! 

Au, mi brazo……

Otra vez le pegué con mi Arma Sagrada, fallé y le lancé un Sacred Flame, diciéndole a Lord Bahamut que no le pido mucho, sólo que este zombi me deje en paz.

Bueno, por ahora parece que Arte aun no llega a la pared, y parece que están intentando algo, que no tengo muy claro.

Ahora que lo pienso, ni Darius ni Arobynn están asomándose, o ayudando. Puede que sigan peleando allá arriba contra algo. Será la otra arpía que no vi morir?

Hey, ahí va! Si era la otra arpía, parece que huye, no. No. Arobynn falló, pero Darius parece haberle dado y ahí viene el cuerpo.

Bueno, pararé un segundo, voy a intentar trepar el muro.

Au… Mientras subía, Arobynn me gritó algo que no le entendí, y en esa distracción, me caí. Me duele el trasero, ojalá no me haya roto algo. Caí sentado…

Yo creo que me quedaré quietecito por un rato. Los de arriba parecen estar intentando alcanzar la pared… tal vez quieran poner algo en ella, porque parece que Arte tiene algo en la mano… Bueno, ya escribiré lo que vea mientras pase. Por ahora, guardaré el diario, y trataré de quitarme el dolor…


	28. Diario de Hasting =0 Parte XX-XX-XLV

Creo que después de tanta cosa, me doy cuenta por qué a tanta gente (mis padres y el gran clérigo incluidos) no le gusta mucho la idea de uno de sus hijos se vuelvan aventureros. No es una vida sencilla, y muchas cosas pueden salir mal.

Desde aquí abajo, donde me “bajé” más temprano, vi a la señora Mardred, empujando a Arte, para continuar el proceso de… la verdad no estoy muy seguro de qué se supone que estén haciendo. Parece que se quieren acercar a la pared de piedra.

Arte ha estado bastante cerca de la pared varias veces, y parece haberse quedado ahí un par de veces. Supongo yo, estará poniendo algo ahí.

Mardred empuja a Arte para seguir haciendo esa cosa rara que están haciendo. Parece que Arte está poniendo algo en la pared. Nunca mencionó tener algo que pudiese ayudar en esta situación, pero supongo que serán esos clavos que usan los escaladores. No recuerdo cuál es el nombre de esas cosas.

Oí a Arobynn, hace un rato, pero me dio la impresión de que habló tan rápido que se debe haber enredado, y probablemente se mordió la lengua. Después vi que la cuerda que colgaba al lado de los tres que colgaban se movió, supongo que usó alguno de sus hechizos arcanos, en eso… hmm, se me ocurre que pudo haber usado el poder de la lampara… bueno, uno de ellos, el que no revive a la gente.

Hmm, mirando la pared, creo que puedo escalar un poco, para alcanzar la cuerda que está pegada a la pared. Sería una escalada sencilla, supongo… está a unos… 60 pies? Tal vez?

Oh, Nota personal: Tienes dos flechas para darle a Arte o Darius!!

Los arcos están bastante dañados. Parece que los arcos cayeron debajo de las arpías, y se dañaron al igual que los cuerpos. De resto, las arpías no tenían mucho encima. Oh, tienen garrotes. Los voy a dejar ahí, no creo que nos hagan falta.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oye! Me distraje un par de segundos y ahora la cuerda está más lejos! Qué rayos!?

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Estar aquí abajo es malo para el corazón… Vi a la señora Mardred moverse, como intentando acercarse a la pared, o trepar un poco más, y por el repentino cambio, vi que Graedon se soltó… gracias a los Dioses, se quedó ahí colgado, aparentemente de su mano, o su brazo… me preocupan los de allá arriba, pero desde aquí no es mucho lo que puedo hacer…

Arobynn acaba de gritar que tenemos compañía… parece que hay unos tipos volando hacia el grupo… si son amigos de las arpías, van a estar en problemas. Voy a hacer escándalo aquí abajo.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Maldición. Estuve gritando como loco un rato y no se acercaron. Ahora no los veo, así que deben estar cerca de Arobynn y Darius.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Esto apesta! No tengo idea de qué está pasando!!!

Ay no! Tienen a Graedon!

Ahí vienen… lo traen para acá! Voy a preparar el kit de curación.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Bueno, ya ha sido un rato desde la ultima parte.

Eran dos tipos, que no parecen manejar bien la lengua común, pero hacen el intento.

Me puse emotivo, cuando estos tipos, Aracocas, supongo, trajeron al pobrecito Graedon. Estaba todo lastimado, cubierto de sangre, más desmayado que despierto. Me dio bastante duro en las emociones, sobre todo considerando que estaba algo suicida la última vez que hablamos, y se aferró duramente a la vida.

Me preocupé tanto, que casi ni le presté atención a los aracocas cuando me preguntaron si era amigo mío. Por lo menos tuve la compostura de darles las gracias y balbucear a medias que sí era mi amigo… Luego me ataqué de llanto, y en lo que vendé sus heridas, bajaron a Arte, para encontrar a un dracónido con vendajes en las manos, curando heridas, llorando ríos.

Arte fue algo torpe, intentando consolarme con unas palmaditas en la espalda. Se aprecia el intento, pero no parece que lo haga a menudo. Por lo menos me ayudó a calmarme un poco.

Ya con sus heridas cerradas, y con nosotros más calmados, Graedon parecía estar en un mejor estado de salud. Me quedaba un hechizo, así que no curé a Graedon, guardándolo por si pasaba lo peor.

Con todo y que Arte nos ayudó poniendo los clavos en la pared, igual nos tomó aproximadamente dos horas subir esa maldita pared. A lo largo de la escalada, estuve intentando darle guidance a Arte, para que pudiese usar sus habilidades un poco más efectivamente. Sin embargo, Arte y Graedon tuvieron bastantes problemas escalando la pared, pero yo me adelanté, mientras ellos dos se la pasaban subiendo un poco, y bajando la misma distancia, una y otra vez.

De la condenada pared, que mide como 150 pies o algo así, alcancé a subir unos 120, antes de resbalarme y caer hasta el ultimo clavo (pitón, creo que me dijo Arte) que Arte había clavado en la pared, casi muriendo, o, como mínimo, casi partiéndome a la mitad por esa cosita que llaman “gravedad”.

Ya luego de quedar colgando como pez en el mercado, le dije a Arte que “las damas primero”, ya que no quería volver a caerme… aquí sentado escribiendo todavía me duele la columna…

Cuando al fin llegamos arriba, Graedon le agradeció de corazón a Arte que le hubiese salvado la vida más de una vez en la ultima pelea. Mientras que yo abracé a Arobynn, llorando (otra vez), balbuceando (otra vez), y tratando de esquivar la mano en llamas con la que intentaba quitarme de encima suyo.

No solté a Arobynn en los siguientes 30 minutos o algo así.

En eso, los aracocas nos dijeron que habían venido en busca de uno de sus compañeros, el que murió en el campamento que vimos hace un par de días. Ya saben de su muerte, aunque todos nos incomodamos un poco al mencionar que venían buscándolo.

Como sea, también nos dijeron que uno de los Aracocas, el hijo de su líder, chamán o jefe (estaba un poco distraído, así que no tuve muchos detalles, la verdad). Éste les pidió que encontraran a Rhilleg, (el que parece ser causante de estos no-muertos) y detenerlo.

Ahora, según los detalles que nos dieron, Rhilleg parece estar usando magia oscura (necromancia, creería yo, pero como no manejan bien el común, tal vez no se puedan expresar del todo bien). Dicen que su jefe (el de la aldea) resucitó a Rhilleg cuando murió, ahora, teme morir, y su refugio es usarla magia oscura, pero parece que está intentando, o ya hizo un pacto con “Gente Reptante”…

Tengo opiniones. El imp también, un par.

Recuerdo (viendo mis viejas entradas del diario, en las que todavía no detestaba la jungla) que Zindar nos dijo que un dracónido había pasado por el puerto hacía poco… me pregunto si tiene que ver con esto, o si son otros dracónidos…

Por otro lado, aquí viene la diferencia de opiniones. El imp parece opinar que, al haber sido resucitado, Rhilleg tiene cierta razón para refugiarse en la necromancia, porque no quiere morir. Yo opino, por el contrario, que aún si me resucitasen con Necromancia (un viejo pergamino que tengo {que me dio el gran clérigo} dice que perdería mi libertad, en caso de que un Necromago me reviviese de este modo) debería ser capaz de resistir el impulso de seguir usándola… Tal vez la necromancia tenga efectos secundarios, o te haga adicto a ese tipo de magia… cuando vuelva a encontrar un Necromago que pueda hablar mientras intento matarlo, tal vez le pregunte.

Luego de este rato que pasamos hablando, recordamos que, al otro lado del abismo, aun había un zombi, así que, con Arobynn tomando la iniciativa, procedimos a despacharlo. Arobynn y yo, con un Firebolt y un Sacred Flame, acabamos con él, mientras Graedon y Darius le dieron un par de flechazos al Perro/tigre/cosa, hasta que optó por huir.

Bueno, ha sido un largo día, pero con nuestros nuevos amigos, al fin vamos a descansar un rato de esta horrible aventura.


	29. Diario de Hasting ºwº Parte XX-XX-XLVI

Buenos días. Supongo. Ayer dormimos gran parte de lo que quedaba de la tarde y nos levantamos en la mañana. Acabamos de desayunar, y después de discutirlo un rato, tomamos la decisión de que yo usaría mi hechizo de Asistencia (Aid, creo que se llama) en Arobynn, Arte, y en mí. Esto nos hizo un poco más resistentes.

Toma eso Imp. Puedo hacernos más fuertes sin necesidad de usar necromancia o ese tonto hechizo de Vida Falsa!! Este incluso dura más tiempo, JAJAJAJAJAJJAJA.

Perdón, me emociono un poco cuando le gano al imp. Pero bueno, vamos a ver como le hacemos para cruzar y qué nos encontramos por ahí…

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Muy bien. Esto es supremamente raro… no se siente normal…

Seguro necesitan más detalles, pero bueno, empecemos por el principio:

Decidimos cruzar el puente uno a uno, esta mañana, después de lo que escribí. Íbamos a ir amarrados, y de uno en uno, con la señora Mardred y yo a cargo de no dejar que se caigan, por lo menos, hasta el fondo del barranco este.

Primero fue Arobynn, a quien, como con los demás, les ayudé un poco con mi Guidance. Se cayó… no, él no se cayó… o si? Fue más temprano, no lo tengo claro. Como sea, él fue el primero en pasar, seguido de Arte, quien recuerdo que se cayó varias veces, hasta que los Aracocas se frustraron y empezaron a ayudarnos con el equilibrio. Luego de que Arte pasara, siguió Darius, luego Graedon, a quien le costó trabajo mínimo, y la señora Mardred. Ya cuando fue mi turno, me di cuenta de que tengo un leve miedo a las alturas que definitivamente no estaba ahí antes de ayer.

Como sea, una vez que pasamos al otro lado, tuve un pequeño recuerdo traumático.

Esqueletos. Tuve un horrible recuerdo de la “casa” de Zaldara… Había muchos… y el perro/tigre/cosa aquel... Y a lo lejos había una criatura que luego descubrimos era un Ghoul.

Era una pequeña cueva, con un puente, y enormes agujeros que, a pesar de que lo intentamos varias veces, no pudimos medir que tan profundos eran.

Ahora, aquí empieza lo raro. Entre Graedon, con una flecha, y Arobynn con su Firebolt, se cargaron al tigre/perro/cosa esa.

Yo pasé al frente y, con mi escudo de fe, traté de llamar la atención de los enemigos. Arte intentó preparar unas flechas para atacar, y se paró detrás de mí. Los esqueletos se acercaron a nosotros, poco a poco, por lo que estábamos lejos.

Aquí, pensé que las cosas iban a seguir como en todas nuestras peleas, cuando la señora Mardred me pasó de largo, y se fue a darle un golpe al primer esqueleto que se acercó, pero se tropezó, supongo, y falló.

Esta es la parte en la que empezamos a perder, o a morirnos, pero esta vez, no sucedió… Raro.

Como sea, después de eso, se acercó otro esqueleto, y falló su ataque contra ella. En eso, Darius lanzó una de sus flechas, después de usar su hechizo de Marca del Cazador, que me pasó al lado (si hubiese volteado a verlo, me habría clavado la flecha en la nariz). Igual, le hizo bastante daño, pero no lo suficiente como para acabarlo. Luego, Arobynn lanzó una bola de fuego, que no tenía suficiente impulso, por lo que su fuego no pasó del escudo.

Un tercer esqueleto, intentó atacar a la señora Mardred, pero falló. Graedon lanzó dos flechazos, y tiró a un esqueleto, acabando con él y haciéndolo caer al agujero junto al puente, evitándonos los problemas de que se volviesen a levantar, como cierto zombi al fondo de un agujero que me viene a la cabeza.

De todas formas, luego de esto, me acerco junto a la señora Mardred, y golpeo al esqueleto con mi lanza, luego, en un giro, lo empujé con mi escudo de Lord Bahamut, porque anoche recordé el poder que le había imbuido, que me permite ponerle fuerza para empujar a mis enemigos, con eso, se cayó. A la señora Mardred, otro esqueleto le pegó bastante duro, pero ella aguantó el golpe como una campeona... bueno, como una bárbara enojada, que es decir que le reduce bastante el daño.

La verdad, nunca quisiera pelear contra ella. Me tomaría horas hacerle suficiente daño para que se desmaye.

Arte, una vez me moví, le lanzó una de las flechas a los esqueletos, y aquí vi qué era lo que hacía: estaba preparando flechas en llamas, para dañarlos más, pero la que lanzó falló por un poco, y se perdió en la oscuridad de uno de los agujeros.

La señora Mardred, en su furia de haber fallado unos segundos atrás, le dio un golpe tan feo, tan fuerte al esqueleto que vino de primero, que le quedó la cabeza girando sobre los hombros. La verdad, fue algo gracioso ver como giraba, eso duró un par de segundos, hasta que Darius le dio una mano deteniendo su cabeza de un flechazo que lo hizo caer al agujero también.

Arobynn, para variar, cambió de hechizo, y uso su misil mágico, en lugar de su Firebolt, para darle bastante duro al ghoul que apareció después de un rato de pelea (el que estaba al fondo de la cueva, que yo no vi, porque no tengo visión en la oscuridad).

Hablando de falta de visión, mi siguiente ataque al esqueleto fue bloqueado por su escudo, porque estuve perdiendo tiempo tratando de verlo bien en la poca iluminación que teníamos. Bloqueó mi ataque con la lanza, pero no pudo bloquear mi empujón, para alejarlo de mi un poco.

Ahora, con su segunda flecha en llamas, la señora Arte le logró atinar al ghoul, que lo dejó gimiendo de dolor, pero aún estaba de pie.

Hablando de seguir de pie, se vino directo a mí, a tratar de rasguñarme, pero, por lo menos, con el poder de mi escudo divino, no logró hacerme nada, lo cual resulta súper útil, considerando que ya no me muero porque me miran muy fuerte.

Bueno, con todo y ese exceso de confianza, me golpeó de nuevo un esqueleto que por un segundo olvidé que existía, y me hizo bastante daño, Arobynn, en represalias, le lanzó su fuego (la vieja y confiable Firebolt) y lo dejó hecho cenizas.

Ahora, el esqueleto de antes, que ya había empujado, se ganó otro lanzazo y un empujón (ahora que recordé que puedo hacer eso, no voy a dejar de hacerlo, es bastante divertido). En lo que lo empujé, la señora Mardred le dio un hachazo, acabando con él, al haber aprovechado la oportunidad que le di cuando lo distraje.

Al final de la batalla, pregunté, ya por costumbre, si había alguien caído, que necesitara curación, como siempre pasa en nuestras peleas. Con un extraño resultado en el que ninguno de nosotros cayó… aparentemente ganamos. Esto es lo que la gente llama “ganar”?

Se siente raro, considerando que casi siempre pasamos los primeros 20 minutos después de una pelea solo en curarnos.

En lo que pasó el tiempo en que nos ajustamos al extraño hecho de haber ganado nuestra primera batalla, Arte lanzó una piedra al agujero, para ver qué tan hondo era. No tuvimos confirmación, porque esperó, y esperó, y nunca oyó la piedra caer al suelo.

Como sea. Ya una vez empezamos a avanzar, me quedé atrás, con Arobynn. Ya he dicho varias veces que no soy muy bueno con mis palabras, pero pues… sí quería disculparme, porque ya le he causado muchos problemas y de verdad no quiero que me odie y/o quiera matarme.

Arobynn no parecía muy abierto a mi conversación, en la que le pedí disculpas, porque tuvo su mano en llamas todo el tiempo que estuve cerca de él… me pregunto si de verdad me odia, es decir, odio en serio, del que no sale por molestar con tus amigos, pero bueno. Preferí retirarme, aún con la extraña sensación de haber ganado nuestra batalla.

De igual manera, aquí voy a parar de escribir. Hace poco salimos de la cueva, que he de notar parece haber sido hecha en parte por la naturaleza, y en parte por alguna persona, y llegamos a una zona con mucho campo abierto, con césped. El olor me da la impresión de que estamos en una zona volcánica, probablemente fértil.

Aquí vemos algunos desniveles, y a lo lejos alcanzamos a ver una construcción algo desgastada. Aquí en campo abierto, apagué la antorcha, uno, porque puedo ver, y dos, porque no quiero que nos vean a nosotros antes de llegar.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Espero que los aracocas estén por aquí cerca… olvide mencionarlo, pero cuando íbamos a cruzar la cueva, nos dijeron que su cultura es la de que los guerreros aracocas pertenecen a la libertad del cielo, no a los confines de cuevas o la tierra. Un modo algo peculiar de ver la vida, pero en la variedad esta el placer de la vida, no?

Uy, aquí está el Ptera. Me pregunto si el ogro que vimos ayer estará por aquí cerca…

Ojalá sigamos con esta racha, y podamos pelear contra el ogro sin muchas dificultades.


	30. Diario de Hasting >=) Parte XX-XX-XLVII

Lo último que escribí fue que vi al Ptera, pero como estuvo dando vueltas por ahí, se perdió muy rápido. Ya sabiendo una de las posibilidades de pelea, nos unimos a idear una especie de plan. Por ahora, decidimos no llamar la atención de la cosa esa, porque el único que tiene el rango para lidiar con eso, habría sido Arobynn. (Nota: debe haber algún modo de aumentar el rango de mis hechizos, pero bueno, mientras Arobynn todavía me quiera quemar, eso tendrá que esperar). Decidimos ir despacio, sigilosamente, y tratar de escalar la pared de roca que nos separa de algo que vimos a lo lejos, que parece ser una especie de templo, o altar o algo.

Como está más arriba que nosotros, no alcanzo a ver la gran cosa. Para completar, hasta que subamos, no vamos a ver la gran cosa, así que iremos avanzando un poco a ciegas, en lo que escalamos.

Creo que vamos a tener un problema de Estrés Postraumático, cuando seamos más viejos, porque ahora veo las escaladas y me da algo de miedo la posibilidad de la caída. Como sea! Lord Bahamut me tiene a prueba, seguro, y voy a juntar el valor para subir estas paredes! Al menos eso espero…

Cuando nos empezamos a mover, decidimos atarnos, para no volver a caernos, si algo pasaba al estar subiendo. La señora Mardred va primero, y escala la pared sin mayor inconveniente. Darius y también trepa con bastante gracia. Fui a darle una mano a Arobynn, recordando sus experiencias en el templo de hace una vida completa, y el trabajo que le costó subir, pero simplemente me miró raro, como si no esperara algo bueno de mi parte, y trepó la pared por su cuenta, bastante bien, por cierto.

Ahora, cuando a mí me tocó trepar, no pude. Me resbalé un par de veces y en un momento no pude ni subir ni bajar, como pegado a la pared. Ya con algo de falta de confianza en mí mismo, le dije a los otros que, por ahora, no confíen mucho en lo que puedo hacer por ahora, pero la señora Mardred me dice que lo único que hace falta es algo de calentamiento, y de ahí en adelante todo va a mejorar. Qué buena persona es :D. De todas formas, ya en esta parte, nos dedicamos a escalar un rato. He tenido el tiempo, mientras los otros suben, para tomar notas aquí y ahí. La segunda escalada fue algo más complicada que la primera. Darius y la señora Mardred intentaron subir a través de unas rocas, como un mini derrumbe que hubo en la zona, pero se resbalaron un par de veces, y no pudieron subir por ahí. Al menos en el primer intento.

Por otro lado, y en contraste, Arte y Graedon subieron como si fuesen arañas, con cierto aire de superioridad, al subir sin mayor dificultad, y considerando que me fue mal en la escalada anterior, aquí me di cuenta de que la pared definitivamente no me aprecia mucho. Hubo un rato en el que sólo pegué la cara a la pared, preguntándole por qué me detestaba, pero bueno, suficiente frustración por un rato.

La señora Mardred me dio una mano, con una cuerda, para poder subir después de un rato de intentarlo, y al fin pude lograrlo. A Arte le costó algo de trabajo la siguiente subida, mientras los demás echamos un ojo alrededor.

Volvimos ver al Ptera dando vueltas por ahí, y tratamos de ocultarnos. Parece que el Ptera volvió a descender a lo lejos, pero no vimos dónde exactamente, supongo que está haciendo algo de rondas, como si vigilara por alguien. Ya cuando se va, le dimos una mano a arte para que suba.

Ahora, en ese proceso, la señora Mardred oyó algo de ruido, y casi me preocupa si no es porque Arte me distrajo para que le ayudara en la subida, preguntándome si puede escalarme, para ver la siguiente parte, más arriba, antes de que empecemos a subir.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Muy bien, han pasado algunas cosas, y ha sido un rato desde que escribí la última parte.

Arte estaba encima mío, que fue lo último que escribí. En lo que Arte iba subiendo sobre mis hombros (y yo intentaba mirar a otro lado para no meterme en problemas o una peor fama que la que ya tengo), al otro extremo de la zona donde estábamos en esta escalada, había dos zombis. Antes de siquiera avisarle a Arte, ella se subió a la siguiente colina.

Aquí, la pelea empezó. Vimos dos zombis al final de la plataforma en la que estábamos. En el poco tiempo entre ayudarle a Arte a subir, y pude acomodarme para pelear realmente, Arobynn tomó la delantera, y lanzó un hechizo de hielo a uno de ellos, causándole un montón de congelamiento (fue bastante genial, pero Arobynn casi no usa ese hechizo. Creo que es la primera vez que lo veo) y empezó a moverse más despacio.

En eso, la señora Mardred subió el muro, cuando Arte nos gritó que arriba había más enemigos, seguida por Darius, de cerca, mientras ambos zombis se acercaron bastante a Arobynn.

Cuando ya pude acomodarme bien, oí gritar a Arte arriba al ser atacada por algo. Como Arobynn estaba siendo rodeado, me moví hacia él, y traté de atacar a uno de los zombis con mi lanza, pero en el caos, fallé, creo que le puse mucho impulso a mi carrera… como sea, para darle una mano a Arobynn y tratar de hacer que lo ignoren, le di un golpe al zombi con mi escudo, para quitárselo de en frente. También le grité a él y a Graedon que se subieran, aún considerando que parecía haber más enemigos arriba. (en mi defensa, durante las confusiones causadas por la pelea, tendemos a tomar decisiones extrañas).

Arobynn se hizo detrás de mí, en lugar de trepar, para mantenerse lejos de ambos zombis, y volvió a usar su hechizo por defecto: Firebolt. Por lo menos intentó mantenerse lejos, o trató de usarme como disuasivo (mírame, usando palabras finas en común :D) para que los zombis no lo atacaran.

Mardred gritó arriba, pero no sé si fue que la golpearon o ella golpeó algo. Cuando esa mujer entra en furia, tiene ciertos gritos cuando ataca o cuando la golpean que pueden ser algo confusos, es difícil entenderla con su rabia.

A Arte sí entendí que la atacaron. Qué la atacó? No lo tengo muy claro, pero volvieron a atacarla. No pude ni hablarle, antes de que ambos zombis se lanzaran a atacarme. Pude bloquear a uno, pero el otro me da de lleno con su mordida, pero me alcanzó a hacer bastante daño.

Graedon, en modo de combate y extrañamente motivado, le dio un espadazo al zombi, que casi lo mata él solo. Arriba, oímos algo caerse a lo lejos, como entre las piedras, pero con un zombi mordiéndome el cuello, me costó trabajo prestarle atención.

A La señora Mardred la empecé a ver sobre la colina, al moverme en la pelea, y vi como la atacó un ghoul, que la dejó algo paralizada. No recuerdo la mitad de mis clases del templo, pero creo que eso no es veneno, a lo que la señora Mardred es resistente. Parece que hay algo con arco y flechas, porque a algunos de ellos parecen haberlos atacado con ellas. Arobynn, por su lado, usó misil mágico, y mató a los dos zombis que estaban acompañándonos aún. Entre los tres destellos que salieron de sus manos, creo que solo uno impactó al zombi que Graedon casi mata él solo. Entonces, desde arriba, veo como la señora Mardred parece haberse recuperado de su parálisis, y vuelve a moverse un poco. Darius nos gritó también que Arte se había caído, mientras le daba un flechazo a otro enemigo que no veo, como lo vi arrancarse la flecha que le lanzaron, para devolvérsela a su enemigo, supongo que fue alguna clase de arquero no-muerto.

Ya avisado, salí corriendo, para revivir a arte con un Healing Word y preparar un Sacred Flame si algún zombi se levantaba, como me sucedió con el que encontré al fondo del barranco ayer. En lo que yo me ocupe de eso, Graedon intentó subir la pared, pero no fue capaz en su primer intento, resbalándose.

Arte volvió a respirar, gracias a Bahamut, y en lo que revisé que estuviese bien, uno de los zombis intentó levantarse, y nada más se movió, lo volví a tirar al suelo con Sacred Flame. Arte se levantó, y se paró detrás de mí, por el reciente ataque.

Arobynn lanzo su Firebolt, y le atinó al ghoul detrás de la señora Mardred. No fue suficiente para acabar con él, pero la señora Mardred fue a atacar a otro que tenía cerca, y a ese sí lo mató.

En esos giros de la trama de nuestra vida, el Ptera se acercó a nosotros (Arte y su servidor), pero aún no nos atacó, sin embargo, el lagarto volador es bastante aterrorizante.

En eso, el ghoul vuelve y muerde a Mardred, acercándose a agarrarla, en una maniobra que, de no saber que era un no-muerto, habría hasta parecido romántico, en un raro y pervertido modo. Como sea, arte, parada detrás de mí, le dio un flechazo al ghoul que atacó a la señora Mardred. Por mi lado, intenté hacerle un Sacred Flame al mismo ghoul, pero se movió de donde lo lancé bastante rápido, y me hizo fallar.

Ahora, de la nada, Darius le dio un golpe en la cabeza al ghoul, sacando un bastón de su equipo, que ninguno de nosotros tenía idea que él tenía. Eso fue una sorpresa impresionante, ya que ninguno de nosotros le veía venir, considerando que ha hecho puros ataques con su arco y flechas.

De nuevo, para recalcar lo que dije antes, que tomamos raras decisiones, la señora Mardred se va a hachazos al ghoul, dándole bastantes golpes y haciendo tirones de su carne. Luego, para sorpresa de todos, se le acercó, como si no quisiera que se aleje de ella… raro. Por desgracia, esa decisión tuvo un problema inherente, y fue que el ghoul, ni corto ni perezoso, procedió a morderla.

Creo que entre Arte y yo, con mi Sacred Flame, logramos acabar con ese ghoul, para lograr quitárselo de encima.

Otra sorpresa que nadie esperaba de parte de Darius fue que, cuando volvió a usar sus flechas, lanzó una y se multiplicó en varios cientos de ellas, como si hubiese usado algún tipo de magia, que le permitió hacer eso, ya que, luego de la pelea, parecía algo deprimido por el hecho de no poder hacer más magia.

Darius, bastante frustrado, nos pidió ayuda buscándole flechas, porque parece que tiene unas cuantas. Tal vez menos de diez flechas. Creo. Como sea, nos alcanzamos a preocupar, porque nada más acabó de pedirnos el favor, el Ptera (sip, aquí seguía, no me olvidé de él) cayó en picada, y casi se lo come, si no es porque Darius lo alcanzó a esquivar por los pelos. (creo que eso es literal, no he visto bien, pero creo que le hace falta algo de pelo que le debe haber arrancado con ese intento de ataque).

Por sorpresa, Urreek y Salleek, los aracocas (de nuevo, aun no sé como se supone que se escribe esa palabra), que nos ayudaron antes, aparecieron a darnos una mano otra vez, intentando atacar al Ptera, que no pude ver mucho, y aun así, no creo que les hubiesen hecho mucho daño.

Ahora, para sorpresa de todo el mundo, el lunático de Arobynn, durmió al Ptera en pleno vuelo! Fue muy gracioso ver al Ptera cayendo dormido en medio de nuestra batalla.

Ya aquí, un poco más calmados, tomé le tiempo de usar mi último hechizo de nivel dos, usando mi Plegaria de Curación. Y nos tomamos un par de minutos para curarnos.

Ya veo al ogro, por allá a lo lejos, y si los Aracocas tienen razón y su antiguo compañero, Rhilleg, está aquí, por desgracia, le dimos tiempo de preparar algo de último minuto (o últimos diez, ya que mi plegaria se tarda bastante) y tomar alguna preparación desde allá.

Tenemos que ver cómo le hacemos, porque me quedan dos hechizos básicos, que puedo usar para curación, pero quiero usar mi escudo de fe, para poder pararme frente a los demás, y asegurarme de protegerlos.

Vamos a ver cómo nos va.


End file.
